Fragile: Handle With Care
by Sesshomaru-Rocks
Summary: Sequel to Trapped in a Box! Kagome and Sesshomaru separated, but what should happen when they reunite in the worst circumstances? Why is Kagome injured mentally and physically, and who did it? Sesshomaru is in a mystery soon to be solved!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers. Another story for you. Just to let you know this IS the sequel to "Trapped in a Box" as I promised. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Fragile: Handle With Care

Sesshomaru, relaxed and calm in his castle, sighed with his head in his hands. Kagome, the priestess he had been stuck with for forty-five days four years ago, would always surface in his head at times he was alone. They had gone their separate ways afterwards, but she was never out of his thoughts.

Rin knocked on the door and entered, three flowers in hand. "My lord?" She asked, her voice slightly sweeter as she was now a teenager. "I brought these for you. Jaken said you were not feeling too good. I hope you feel better."

"My gratitude to you, Rin," he said with emotion, surprisingly. But Rin just smiled, placed the three flowers on his desk and closed the door behind her when she left. Sesshomaru had changed drastically when Kagome and him had departed. He refused to leave his castle, waiting for her to come. He only left when necessary or needed some fresh air, but never too far. He had also become much more emotional and fair to the humans on his lands.

The door suddenly swung open, breaking the daze Sesshomaru was in. The lord looked at the guard, who was panting hard and looking frantic.

"My lord, we have a guest," he panted. Sesshomaru tilted his head the slightest.

"No one is planned to visit," Sesshomaru stated coolly, but not coldly.

"Well, we have one. They came to see you," the guard said. Sesshomaru rose, confused.

"Did they state their name?" Sesshomaru asked. The guard shook his head. Sesshomaru exited the room with the guard, walking calmly.

"They just came, saying your name and only your name. When we demanded her purpose of coming, she looked at us and said your name before collapsing," the guard said calmly, explaining the situation. Sesshomaru suddenly halted.

"She?" Sesshomaru asked, eying his guard.

"Yes. The guest is a female," the guard said.

"What position do you assume she has in this world? Soldier, priestess, villager?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"She is dressed as a priestess, and seems to have the powers of one too. But we were unable to interrogate her before she collapsed," the guard told his lord. Sesshomaru ran full blast past the guard, hurrying to the hall. It had to be Kagome. She hadn't came yet to his palace. He had to find out if it was her or not.

He arrived at the hall, halting abruptly. Before him, all his guards were crowded around something of great interest. Sesshomaru ordered them to let him through and he saw that Kagome was lying unconscious before him, circled by his guards. She was cut up badly, and her footwear had been lost. Her feet were dirty and bleeding, her clothing ripped in numerous places. She was cut and scraped everywhere, and Sesshomaru feared what had happened to her that made her that injured. Had a demon attacked, and she could only flee to his castle for protection?

"Men, take her to my bedroom. Bring the healers to my room to treat her wounds," Sesshomaru ordered. One picked her up carelessly, causing Sesshomaru to be highly angered. "**CAREFUL! She's still alive!**"

The men were very scared at the outburst, but the guard adjusted to carry her more delicately, following his lord's orders. Sesshomaru hurried to his room ahead of his guard to make sure it was ready for her. He was a slob at home and his castle residents knew. One would never have thought of it by seeing his appearance.

He slid the door roughly open, hurrying inside. He threw everything off his bed, pulling the sheets down in a hurry. The guard carefully laid Kagome down, being sure she was in a comfortable position. She made no sound once laid and Sesshomaru ordered the guard out. The healers had still not shown up. Sesshomaru caressed the priestess's cheek, worried of her health. He also wanted to know what made her so badly run to his castle. The door was slid open as five female healers walked in, holding the items needed to heal a human. Sesshomaru stepped away, watching the women carefully undress Kagome. They did not order him out since he usually watched the humans that came to his castle for assistance get treated. Though he did treat humans better, he still did not hold trust for them all.

Once Kagome was entirely naked, Sesshomaru could see she was injured more than he expected. Cuts were shown deeper on other parts of her body and her arms, neck and ankles seemed bruised badly. The healers quickly accesses Kagome's wounds, bickering with each other, trying to decide who was healing what. Eventually, they started and treated each wound. By the time they were finished, Sesshomaru's room smelt like alcohol, and bandages mostly covered Kagome.

They left them two alone in the room as Sesshomaru seated himself in a chair. He was going to stay until Kagome awoken. He needed to find out what happened to her as soon as possible to take care of the situation. But, he could not do a thing until she was awake. So, as patiently as he could, he waited.

* * *

_**AN: Ok, I'm back. Long time no see, readers. Ok, to inform you, I so total lost my Internet connection. No joke. It was gone for like ever! Since the end of summer and I was just about to post since my grounding was done! Is this a sign from the heavens to stop writing stories???**_

_**NAW!!! LOL. **_

_**Anyways, I am so sorry to keep you waiting, and will promise to TRY and not crash the computer... Like a few weeks ago... Hehehe... **_

**_Anyways, on a more positive note, while without Internet, I wrote SOOOO many chapters for this sequel. Hope you guys love this... It's going to be... Fun. Anyways, read and review and enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: On our way to Chapter 2. Have fun! **_

_**  
Sesshomaru-Rocks**_

* * *

While Kagome was away, one thing changed drastically with Sesshomaru; he was damn impatient. He was now pacing the floor, his footsteps wearing out the floor. The servants that went about their usual duties avoided the area under Sesshomaru's footsteps, worried that he was going to eventually fall through.

But, when Sesshomaru's footsteps finally stopped, they all sighed. They also knew the guest had awakened.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. It was a complete blur, so she squinted. It didn't help. So she blinked a few times, eventually seeing clearly. She saw Sesshomaru directly next to her, a concerned look on his face and she looked away abruptly.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, touching her arm the lightest. She flinched and Sesshomaru removed his hand from her arm, worried he had hurt her. "Kagome?"

'Yes, Sesshomaru. I was running to his place... So, I reached my destination. I didn't die... I wish I had, though...' Kagome's thoughts were so depressing.

She turned her head slowly towards him with a small smile. But it was a sad one.

"Hey," her voice came out just barely over the silence. His face relaxed and he took a relieving sigh.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "You all right?"

She moaned, and smiled. "Other than the wounds..." She paused, her eyes sad as they replayed something in her head. She blinked a few times, found her tongue and replied, "Yes."

It was silent between the two as they looked at each other. It had been your years apart and now reunited, in the worst way possible.

"So," Sesshomaru paused, trying to sound as nice as possible, "why did you come here?"

Kagome's eyes went wide and looked away. Sesshomaru felt instant guilt.

"Hey, hey! I didn't mean it like that! I really wanted you to come and all, just you were all bruised and wounded and I want to know what made you run so much that you lost your footwear and were bleeding so badly. I mean, if it was just a demon, I could go slay it."

"You can't slay what made me run," Kagome spoke in such a monotone, it sounded like Sesshomaru's old voice. He gasped as she turned her head to him. "And, it's not time to tell."

Sesshomaru pulled back. Not time to tell? Well, if it was enough to make Kagome come to him, maybe it was painful for her to recap it. He smiled and nodded his understanding. Kagome gave him one of her sad smiles and painfully turned to her side.

"Listen," she said in a whisper. "I'm tired, so I hope you don't mind that I sleep."

"Not at all," he told her. "Sleep as long and as much as you need."

He saw her eyes close and he sighed. He wanted to ease the mental pain he could sense, but he didn't want her to hurt more. He smiled and left the room, leaving Kagome to her sleep. But she didn't sleep. Instead, tears fell from her closed eyes in rivers. She shook her head, wiping them away abruptly before more came down, small sobs escaping her mouth. She wanted to die; so badly, it hurt! But not now that she was in Sesshomaru's castle. It was impossible to. Sesshomaru's obvious affection towards her would forbid her to cause any harm to herself or to anyone else. And, due to the fact she was human, she would probably be watched constantly and never let out of anyone's eyes. She wiped the tears from her eyes that had ceased finally, and opened them. They were blurry, but she could still see out of them. She wanted to die. She wanted to die at that moment in time. Let Naraku come and kill her. Let Kikyou shoot her with an arrow. Allow Kanna to suck her soul out. Anything to be rid of this world.

Kagome sighed, closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. She had to calm down. Perhaps this was what some called depression. She had never experienced it first hand, but had heard of it. Perhaps it would be over when she woke up later. She was quite tired... Might as well take advantage of the quiet time...

She felt her body relax, her mind take its own sigh, and her soul start to meditate inside her. Yes, she was ready to sleep. Oh, yes, she needed sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome awoke slowly. She wanted to remain in the depths of black forever, once again. But the need to continue going plagued her head, and she opened her eyes to bright sunlight. She didn't even close her eyes to stop the blindness she was experiencing.

Once colour and images were finally seen, Kagome raised herself out of bed. Her mind was numb, so was the rest of her body. At the moment in time, life was meaningless to Kagome. She felt like there was no reason to continue to live. She was no longer with Inuyasha and her friends, and Sesshomaru seemed to care, but not need her. Why didn't she just commit suicide and die at the moment? Really, why didn't she?

Kagome looked around the room. There were no weapons around. But there was a window. With a little force, she probably could jump and hope that Sesshomaru had housed her in a room high up in his castle, right over a cliff. That way, she could die and not really have a chance of being resurrected. Also, if her body was ruined, she couldn't be brought back to life. Perfect.

She walked over to the window, gazing out. It was fairly high, with a fall that probably could kill her, but no cliff. There was just a meadow of luscious grass. Wow, looked like her mood was slightly looking up. She was making compliments on _nature_.

Kagome looked around the room again, this time not looking for a weapon. Just to locate her surroundings. A bed, two dressers, a closet, a desk and a door leading to the hallway were visible. Nothing much, but enough.

Kagome didn't even look in the mirror before leaving. She knew that if she did, she would realize the wounds, and they would pain her. And she wanted mobility.

As she exited, she saw two servants, one looking more like a maid than the other, were standing outside the room, chatting. The minute she exited, they looked at her with big eyes before jetting off to do something. She sighed and slowly made her way down the hall. If she acted like she didn't have any wounds, like she felt, they would reopen, worrying everyone and ordering her back to bed. She wasn't really a stay-in-bed or bed rest type of person.

She kept a hand on the wall to keep herself steady. Even though she didn't feel the pain of her wounds, her body still was unstable due to them. She didn't want to fall, making everyone fret over her. She carefully was making her way down the hall, trying to find Sesshomaru. He was the only who was actually acknowledging her and her mental state. She needed to apologize for blowing him off. She needed to apologize for ignoring his concern for her well being.

She heard his voice down the hall and carefully increased her pace. She was getting incredibly tired in such a short amount of time, and did not wish to collapse in the hall, at risk of being stepped on, or worst: trampled.

She came to a doorway and stumbled inside, due to the lack of a wall to hold onto. She grasped the door, stabling herself as she looked up and around the room.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, it looks like you have a guest," a male pointed out, pointed directly at Kagome with a little disturbed face on his face. Sesshomaru twirled in his seat when he made the comment, "and she looks wounded."

Sesshomaru leapt from his seat and in front of Kagome, asking her what was the matter and if he could assist in anything.

"Is she the one you spoke of?" The male asked, raising from his seat. Kagome fell into Sesshomaru, his arms wrapping around her protectively. A nod was the male's answer.

"Kagome, what is it? Is there a problem? Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's knees buckled, falling harder into Sesshomaru. He tensed, and stood strong. "I got you; there's no problem. It's all right."

Kagome realized pain was forming everywhere the longer she was in Sesshomaru's arms. She moaned painfully, and Sesshomaru got the message. Picking Kagome carefully up, he held her bridal style, and messily swept everything off his desk as much as he could. The male made a comment of it. "In a couple years, you'll be doing that for a completely different reason, believe me." All he got was a glare.

Papers flew everywhere, but Sesshomaru didn't care. He laid Kagome down softly and looked around franticly. His gaze fell upon the male.

"Do you have a blanket?" Sesshomaru asked. The male snorted.

"You think I carry around blankets everyday, giving them out like gifts? Do you see any on me?" He asked. Sesshomaru ignored his comments and went with his last approach to keep Kagome warm. He stripped off his shirt and draped it over her, covering as much as it possibly could. She was motionless, and it scared him, but he needed to make sure she was in no danger or injured. He ordered the male out, saying they would continue the conversation some other time, and exited with the male, closing the door behind him. Kagome was in a daze, the pain in every area overcoming her. She could not tell Sesshomaru her apology or why she had come or how hungry she was. She was in such pain, she soon passed out, darkness once _again_ overcoming her. This was becoming a habit...

* * *

_**AN: Ok, I know Kagome's like passing out a lot, just it's an essential part of the story, so just bear with me, ok? Also, as everyone probably has noticed, Sesshomaru is sooooo OOC. I know, it's also an essential part of the story. And hope people love this! R and R!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Ok, here we have some changes. As I've read in many other stories, Sesshomaru has, like, two different souls: his lord soul that is like his "lord" personality with obedience and manners, etc. and his demon soul which like makes him transform and such. Here, it's similar, but not exact. And I can't exactly credit since I've seen it everywhere and some of this is original. Anyways, to avoid confusion, I made Sesshomaru's dialogue in his head different. Here's the legend:**_

_- (Sesshomaru's lord-y voice) -_

_(Sesshomaru's demon voice)_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Kagome awoke, a pain hitting her midsection even when she didn't move. She sighed, and opened her eyes, only to clench them again due to another pain in her thigh due to a slight movement. She heard footsteps pass by just after she moaned and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru at the doorway, looking in. He looked extremely worried, even though she was noticeably conscience and well... Other than the wounds.

"Are you feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked, entering. He closed the door as quiet as possible after him. Kagome nodded, then hissed out of pain. "Don't move, you'll hurt yourself."

Kagome was silent, watching Sesshomaru pull out a chair and seat himself down in front of her face.

"So, what made you come in here yesterday?" He asked. She smiled, though it was slightly painful. So, she had slept for an entire day...

"I wanted to see you," she said in a whisper. Sesshomaru gazed at her.

"Why? You could have just called for me. I would have been there in a second," he told her. "You opened some of your wounds. I had to patch them back up."

Kagome blinked slowly, her equivalent of a nod. "But I wanted to apologize," she told him. He looked back at her. "For pushing you away. For ignoring your concern."

Sesshomaru gave a smirk. "There's no problem. I know that you're injured intensely, and you need some time to recuperate. It's normal," he told her. She smiled back and Sesshomaru noticed it went to her eyes. "But, _how_ did you get here? Even I would have collapsed from the pain."

Kagome looked at the desk wood. Yeah, it was odd. She was numb before, and then saw Sesshomaru, her pain and feeling returned. Who knew why.

"I don't know. I guess the determination to see you kept me going. I really didn't feel the pain," Kagome told him truthfully. Sesshomaru nodded, and his hand came out, stroking her knee. She was going to wince, out of habit, but realized he had touched an uninjured body part. Her eyes looked up at him to see him taken back, and he took his hand away. Kagome didn't want the hand to go away, and painfully grasped his hand, pulling it back to her knee. She moaned from the pain, and Sesshomaru led her hand back to her side, keeping a hand on her knee, rubbing it softly, comforting. She smiled directly at him, causing him to grin back.

"Kagome, there's something the matter?" He suddenly asked, making Kagome look back at him shocked and confused.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like the reason why you came here? I mean, I've been waiting for years, and you just suddenly show up. And in the worst condition ever," he said, worried his words would result in the same reaction as before. He was shocked when Kagome began to respond.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't believe me if I said I just wanted to see you," she said with a small chuckled. "But, I _needed_ to see you. I was in an emotional peril and needed someone that would comfort me and be there for me. And I thought of you."

"What about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru suddenly said, then regretted saying the words.

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated in a whisper. "You know how he is, he can't comfort someone. Same scenario."

"I see. And your other friends?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't want to see them," Kagome said in disgust, then her eyes went soft, and smiled softly. "I mean, I don't think they would be of assistance."

"So, what can I help with? What sent you into this emotional peril?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome's eyes went blank. He knew he had lost her cheerfulness.

"It's not time to tell," she answered blankly, with absolutely no emotion. Sesshomaru looked away, disappointed, but nodded his understanding. That began to be her saying when he said something about why she was there. But, at least he knew when she wanted to change the subject. "So, how have you been?" She asked, the emotion back into her voice.

"Well, I've stayed here most of the time. I get the important information often, like Naraku's defeat and the change of power in the lands. Just how a lord should be," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, yes. Naraku's defeat... I actually thought he would bring us all with him when he went down. It was a shock he didn't. Kami must have been smiling upon us that day," Kagome said with a smile.

Slowly, they exchanged their experiences over the years, but never to the near past that had sent Kagome to his castle and into her emotional peril. But it didn't seem like she was in much of a peril, but Sesshomaru refused to bring up the topic.

* * *

Everyday, Sesshomaru would seat himself in front of Kagome, talking. She began to move her hands as she talked, painfully at first, but soon at ease. It meant she was getting better, and quite quickly, too. However, her legs were sore and injured beyond belief. A single twitch of the muscle caused her immense pain. Sesshomaru knew it would take her quite a while to heal, but she wasn't moving her legs at all, so even when it healed up, they wouldn't be good. He finally convinced Kagome to do exercises to get her legs moving; hoping it helped her heal, like her arms.

At first, they tried just walking, but Kagome screamed out of pain just by touching the floor with her toe. Sesshomaru tried the next day, her screaming once again, but he didn't allow her to take it away, making tears stream down her face as she nearly deafened the entire castle, and Japan. He gave her a rest for the next day, but the day after that, Kagome painfully turned away from him when he entered.

"You know I'm only trying to help you get better," he said, seating himself in his usual seat. "I'm not purposely trying to hurt you."

"Ah, but you are," Kagome snapped. "And it's just because I'm human and you're demon."

Sesshomaru was taking back at the... Spec-ism (species+ism like racism and sexism specism). He didn't think Kagome was like that. She was friends with demons and humans, and was even in love with a half-demon. Or, used to be, from the sounds of it.

"Kagome," he said, touching her shoulder, causing her to wince from the contact. "Why are you saying this? You don't hate me. And you aren't against the fact that I'm demon."

"Ah, but I am," Kagome hissed, flinging his hand away. "You stupid demon! I hate you!"

Sesshomaru took a few steps away from Kagome, appalled at the fact that Kagome was against him for something he couldn't control. Yes, he had encountered people like that before, but Kagome wasn't like that. She was never like that.

"Kagome," he whispered, appalled. But, soon his demon anger took over and he stomped out of the room, eyes a blazing red, and slammed the door behind him.

_What the hell was her problem?_

His demon was acting up as he made his way to his bedroom. Only him and specific guests were allowed in it. It gave him time for him and his demon to have a discussion and allow him to try and understand what might have caused the outburst by Kagome.

_-She probably was having a bad day-_

_Probably not. She wouldn't respond like that. I've seen the way she responds to anger and bad moods. She would explain herself. _

_-Well, what do you suppose?-_

_I believe her "emotional peril" has some effect on this. Something is up; I sense it in my soul._

_-Me too... Me too... But what?-_

_Something perhaps is within her. Within her soul, like I am with you. Perhaps a being that is now influencing her moods and actions. _

_-Probably... But what?-_

_I leave that to you. Talk to her tomorrow. Hopefully she will be better and in a much better mood. Perhaps she will explain to us what happened. _

_-And if she isn't?-_

_We will see. If her eyes are blank, leave her to be. If they have the hint of emotion, speak to her. It is what I have seen. She is silent or rude when she has no life in her eyes. She is the Kagome we know when she has emotion in her eyes, she has _life_ in them. Trust me._

_-Always have, always will. Thank you.-_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find himself on his balcony. The breeze, a cool one, blew past him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. A talk with his demon was all he needed to calm him. His demon was reasonable and wise, but also the one who was very emotional. Any anger, sadness, happiness, or such, was a huge impact with his demon. Though Sesshomaru would be so sad that he should cry, he wouldn't, but his _demon_ would. It was how Sesshomaru could look so cold and calm in the worst of battles and wars.

_-So, I will speak to Kagome tomorrow, unless she is blank and cold. Ok, got it. Kagome won't know what hit her!-_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Ok, for those who might forget, legend-time: **_

_- (Sesshomaru's lord-y voice) -_

_(Sesshomaru's demon voice)_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He stood outside of his study, the room Kagome was occupying. The door hadn't been opened since he stormed out of there, and he was worried what state Kagome could be in. And what mood. Would her eyes be dull and lifeless, or will they hold life and be emotional?

He held his breath and entered the room. His eyes fell upon his desk, out of habit, but saw, to his horror, Kagome wasn't there!

He desperately looked around the room with his eyes, scavenging for any sign of where she could have gone. He found her, shockingly, in a chair, her head lying on the arm, fast asleep. A sigh of relief came from both him and his demon, and Sesshomaru knelt in front of her.

Her mouth was parted slightly, steadily breathing, and her eyes lazily closed. She looked at peace, and quite calm. Exactly how Sesshomaru liked her.

Sesshomaru raised, and was thinking about turning and leaving her to be at peace, asleep in his chair, but his demon spoke up.

_Go on, Sesshomaru. Carry her to your bedroom. You know from experience, as well as I, that sleeping in a bed is much better than sleeping in a chair._

_-No.-_

_But why not? This way she will be comfortable, and you can sleep next to her._

There was a pause in his mind.

_-No.-_

_Oh, you cannot truthfully try to make me believe you do not desire her. She is a beauty, and sweet, when she's her normal self. She is a perfect **mate** for us._

_-Holy shit! Mate? What in the world got that stupid thought in your mind?!-_

_You did, boy. You did._

_-I never thought such ridiculous thoughts in my life. She is a human, she is a priestess, and, at the present moment, CRAZY!- _

_(tsk tsk tsk) Sesshomaru, you need to learn not to call your future mate crazy. You thought of her as your mate while you were locked in that dungeon four years ago. I agreed, and that was when you kissed her. I kissed her later, the last kiss before she left, and we officially agreed that when she was to come to our castle, she would be courted, become our intended, and then be our mate forever. Do you remember now?_

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but carefully picked Kagome up into his arms.

_-Ok, I remember. But we need to first heal her. Entirely. Only then will she become our intended and when we can mate her. I refuse to mate and/or mark her before that. Understood?-_

_Understood, young one. Understood._

_-And stop calling me young one. I'm as old as you, and as wise. I have experienced as much as you, so just shut up about the "little one" and "boy" and "inexperienced child."-_

A giggle came from inside Sesshomaru's head, but he ignored it. He made his way to his bedroom, and carefully placed Kagome underneath the sheets. He pulled them up to cover her, and began to walk away. But he paused and looked back at Kagome's sleeping form.

_-Yes, perhaps she could be a formidable mate. But first, she must be healed, then trained with both her priestess powers and average fighting tools, and also taught and perfected the ways of a lady, queen, and mate. She must also prove herself to the other lords and kings of the lands, as well as the people upon my land. She must be familiar with the rooms and order of this castle, as well as the others. We have a lot to do before she is to become my mate. We must start almost right away. But first, she must be healed.-_

* * *

Kagome moaned as she began to surface from her dreams. They were painful to her soul and mind, but she refused to leave them until the end. She needed the answers to why she hurt in her mind, and why she refused to let Sesshomaru in. She wanted to. He was the person she needed to help her. It was why she had come to his castle. She needed only his help, he was the only one who **could** help her.

Kagome opened her eyes to sunshine. But it wasn't direct. It was shining through silver curtains. Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes again. Why did the weather always happen to be the opposite of her mood?

Wait, she thought as her eyes reopened, the study's curtains are blue!

Where was she? She puzzled as she stiffly sat up. Her limbs ached, but were not as painful as her wounds before. Her legs were still painful. She looked around, rubbing her eyes as she still awoke. It was the same bedroom she was in before. Why was she here? How did she get here? She only remembered making her way over to the chair in Sesshomaru's study just to desire to get as far away from him when he entered. Maybe Sesshomaru had entered and took her to this room to punish her again. Or maybe to help her be more comfortable.

The door opened and Kagome was high alert, ignoring the pain in her legs when she tensed them. The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru was entering. He saw her and shortly smiled.

"Glad to see you are up again," he said, closing the door behind him and entering only slightly.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"I brought you here when I found you asleep in my study chair. I know it is quite uncomfortable to sleep in that, and I know you would have awoken with aching limbs," Sesshomaru said, remaining at the door. Kagome just gazed at him. He didn't seem to trying to advance on her, or anything of that sort, but she was still weary about him. She didn't exactly give him permission to bring her to the bedroom, or into this bed. He could have done **anything** while she was asleep to her. She shuddered at the thought, but knew he wouldn't have done that. She had been unconscious near him before, and he made no moves on her. She assumed she could trust him...

"Why?" She asked, surprising herself that the words escaped her mouth.

"I was worried. I care," Sesshomaru replied, looking away. It was silent between the two once again. "May I do something?"

Kagome pulled back on the bed slightly. "Do what?"

"No, nothing like that. It's for your legs," he replied. Kagome scoffed.

"Last time something was for my legs, I was screaming in pain. No," she said, looking away, now angered.

"No, I know it will help you. Please. I'll stop at the first sign of your discomfort and/or your pain," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome softened a bit. Maybe... If it was to help, might as well try.

"First sign, understood," she said, looking at him. He nodded, and seated himself next to her legs at the side of the bed.

"Lay down, and relax. Close your eyes, if you want," he told her. She took a deep breath, but did as he requested. He instructed her to lay on her side, facing away from him, which she also complied to, and then heard him sigh.

"Now, there will be a slight discomfort and/or pain, but it should be better soon afterwards," he told her, his hands now hold her right leg slightly. She nodded and braced herself. But she didn't expect him to do what he did.

He began to massage her calf. Softly, and almost tenderly. It was awkward at first, but soon it was relaxing, and soothing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands.

"Is it all right?" Sesshomaru spoke in a whisper. She nodded slightly. He smiled, and concentrated on the touches he put on her leg. He didn't want to injure her, pushing too hard, but she needed to feel them.

"How did you know this would help?" She asked in a whisper. Sesshomaru smiled.

"When my arm was restored, my healers needed to get it moving. I refused to move it. So, they massaged it. It helped immensely, and I soon was able to move it freely," he explained. Kagome opened her eyes, and turned her head as much as possible to see Sesshomaru.

"How **did** you get your arm back?" She asked.

"A magician restored it with a potion. I had gotten very desperate. Women didn't exactly desire me the same after it was gone," he told her. Kagome giggled, and laid her head back down on the pillow, closing her eyes.

"I am sorry that I caused you so much torture," she said in a small tease.

"Apology accepted, but it was worthwhile," he told her. "Now," he said, changing the subject, "I'm going to change legs. This might be painful."

Kagome nodded, and braced herself once again, which was wise since a slight ping of pain jolted through her leg. She gritted her teeth, and let the pain pass, but soon it was replaced by Sesshomaru's touch and the massages. She relaxed once again, allowing his hands to ease her pain away. He was quite good. Perhaps he would have been a great masseuse in her time... If he lived that long.

"Your hands," she whispered, her eyes closed, "are really soft, Sesshomaru."

There was a hesitation in his massage, a slight pause, but he soon continued.

"Thank you," he said nearly silently. This was a woman, a human, who had been on the receiving end his claws for so many years, and he had never really been complimented before.

"Your skin is soft as well," he finally forced out, knowing he had to reply and compliment her as well. But he stopped when he heard no reply. He raised himself up and looked over to see Kagome's face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth partially open and in a small smirk. Her breathing was even and relaxed and he chuckled quietly. She had fallen asleep.

He got off the bed and pulled one sheet over her body, just to keep her warm. He smiled, and left the room, leaving Kagome to sleep. When she awoke, he hoped they could continue with the massages or practises on her legs. He couldn't wait until she was well!

* * *

_**AN: Sesshomaru... a masseuse... Just imagine for a sec...**_

**_Ok, now that the laughs are over, I ought to let you know that Kagome, although one of my favourite characters, must be injured because that is also essential to the story. Ok, so I don't have to repeat it in almost every chapter that I think may be offensive or upsetting to readers, EVERYTHING in this story is essential no matter how depressing, hurtful, or saddening. So, please enjoy. I swear it gets happier!!!_**

_**Sesshomaru-Rocks**_


	6. Chapter 6

A regular schedule began between Kagome and Sesshomaru concerning Kagome's exercises. One day would be massages on her legs, then walking practises, then rest, then massage, then practises, and so forth. She was soon walking on her own, much to Sesshomaru's content.

Rin had soon began fond of Kagome. The strength the human held was heroic to Rin, and Kagome was soon the one Rin looked up to, instead of Sesshomaru. He laughed at the comment from his adoptive daughter and informed Kagome of this, causing a cute blush to show. He had made a joke, claiming he was jealous of Kagome, who blushed more and hid under the covers, claiming to be tired. Sesshomaru just loved how adorable Kagome could be.

However, though Kagome was physically well, she was not yet mentally. She would zone out often, and mumbled untranslatable words in the middle of a silence. Sesshomaru tried to find out what was causing this, but she would just turn and walk away.

Also, he learnt something absolutely new about Rin **and** Kagome... Well, overall, female humans. They had an odd "heat" cycle. One day, while Kagome was outside, she suddenly bent over, a moan of pain. Sesshomaru was worried, wondering if she had hurt herself, seeing that he smelt new blood, but she ran inside quickly, screaming obscenities to herself. Soon, Rin's blood was smelt and Sesshomaru ran to her, thinking Kagome could handle herself, to find a crying Rin in Kagome's arms. Kagome blushed and looked down at the crying teenager in her arms. Sesshomaru stood and asked questions of worry, but Kagome ignored him. She had asked him to leave, allowing some much needed "woman" time. Sesshomaru resisted, but soon was out after a yell from a soon angered Kagome. He stood outside and heard just a small part of the conversation between the females before soon realizing his demon was surfacing. Perfect timing, hm?

Well, he growled and was angry at himself before his demon surfaced, walking in only to be scared out by two angered but blushing women, and stood outside again. Rin exited soon, a noticeable bigger kimono on her and a bloody kimono in hand. Sesshomaru was about to question, but a nearly naked Kagome beckoned him inside. She was wearing only two articles of clothing, but it still kept private parts hidden.

His demon, being male as well, raised his eyebrows and nearly skipped inside, only to be explained something he soon regretted. At least now he knew why two recent bloodstains were on his bed.

After Kagome explained her situation, she asked about Sesshomaru's increase in fang size and claw size. He explained his situation, causing Kagome laugh afterwards.

He seemed to have a small cycle of his own. His demon needed some time out, so, once every month, his demon came out for a week and did as he pleased. The "lord-y" Sesshomaru slept dormant inside the demon's head, and awoke at the exact time needed. It actually explained partially why Sesshomaru rarely slept and was always energized (AN: Also, in the episodes, it explains why he isn't in them all! WAH!!!).

Kagome laughed, claiming that it was quite ironic that they all had their "cycles" at the same time, but Sesshomaru growled, calling it not ironic, but a test of fate. Kagome giggled and left to change, leaving Sesshomaru sigh over the ruined bed sheets.

* * *

Spring had arrived at Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru knew Rin absolutely loved the season, but he didn't know Kagome did as well. She would smile a lot more around him and the other occupants; laugh and joke with anything that lived; and even began humming tunes. Sesshomaru was content with the fact that she was much happier, but the small darkness in her eyes told him she wasn't completely healed. He still hadn't made any moves on her, or even proposed mating to her, but he and his demon yearned for it. Sesshomaru needed her in his arms every night, like before, or he was soon going to go crazy.

One day, Sesshomaru as looking for Kagome. He had no reason in particular; he just wanted to check on her to see if she was all right. He tended to take a break from his work just to see how things were going outside of his study, looking for Rin, Jaken, and, recently, Kagome. He would often get sidetracked with a conversation with Rin or Kagome, and not get back to his study until the next day.

However, unlike other times, she wasn't anywhere he looked. He followed her scent partially, but they were crossed sometimes, and he soon found himself running around in circles. And she wasn't in her usual spots of his room, the hall, the meal room, or Rin's room. He checked everywhere, but couldn't find her. He suddenly bumped into an elder demon in his panicky search for Kagome. He apologized and was about to run off when she grabbed his arm, causing him to halt.

"What's the matter? A look of fear and worry is all over your face," she told him, eying him suspiciously. Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the woman.

"I cannot find Kagome, the priestess guest of mine," Sesshomaru told her almost breathless.

"Why the worry? She is out in the garden. She asked me where it was, and I instructed her to it," the woman replied. A sigh escaped Sesshomaru's mouth. But his eyes caught action outside the window he was nearby. He glared at it for a short while and turned to the woman.

"But it is raining heavily outside! Is she crazy?" Sesshomaru asked, the second sentence more to himself, which his demon hissed at him for.

"Yes, I know. It was odd. She just asked to be led outside, and I took her there. She smiled, even after I told her it was raining, but she just said she would be fine and left," the woman told him.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said, kissing the slightly wrinkled cheek of the woman. "What would I do without you, mother?"

The woman smiled and shooed him. "Go find your love," she smiled. Sesshomaru was running off before he halted and looked at the woman. She gave him a wink and continued on her way. Sesshomaru smiled and continued, his new destination now the back door that led to the garden.

When he opened the door, he kept it open with the edge of his foot as he stepped into the rain, looking around for Kagome. He squinted to keep the rain from entering them, and looked around the dark area. The clouds had made everything gloomy and dark, even though it was the middle of the day.

He finally saw a figure in the rain, but only a silhouette of them. He stepped forward, seeing a better view of the person. They were of the female persuasion, and quite a beautiful figure. It was Kagome, for sure.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru screamed as thunder clashed in the background. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru, a smile appearing on her face. They made their way to one another, and met half way. "What are you doing out here, in the pouring rain?"

Kagome looked at the contraption above her. "I wanted to see the rain. I enjoy the rain," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled, and suddenly Kagome laughed. "You know what? You look like a drowned rat!"

Sesshomaru's smile quickly disappeared as he watched Kagome laugh her head off at his appearance.

"Well, I am sorry I don't have such a contraption like yours," Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Kagome smiled, taking his hand into hers and wrapping it around the cane of the umbrella.

"You can use it. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," she said. Sesshomaru stepped under the protection of the umbrella, and Kagome stepped out of it, the rain instantly soaking her through and through.

"Ah!" He said, watching her smile widely, still in the rain. "Get under here! You'll catch pneumonia!" He screamed, and his instincts kicked in, his free hand grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to be under the protection of the umbrella. She gasped, and grunted as she fell into his chest. It was a considerably small umbrella, mostly for a single person, so it was kind of cramped with two people under it.

It was quiet between the two, the only sound of the rain hitting the umbrella. The pattering was soothing, and it kept the mood in line. However, neither had moved since Kagome had collided into him, and it was started to scared both.

Kagome finally got the courage to look up at Sesshomaru, a little shaky, but all the same look at him. He was looking down at her, almost the exact expression on his face. They stared at one another, the pattering still above them.

"Why aren't we going inside?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"The door locks when it instantly closes," he told her, also in a whisper.

"Why didn't you hold it open?" She whispered with a small chuckle.

"I wanted to be near you," he whispered quite low, moving his head a little bit lower to her. Her eyes went wide, but relaxed quickly and looked at his lips with a glance.

"Really?" She asked, a blush soon rising to her cheeks as she realized how stupid that question was. Sesshomaru moved down a little bit more.

"Yes," he whispered, and was shocked as Kagome closed the space between them, her lips slightly grazing his. It was barely a kiss, and Kagome soon pulled back with a blush, a raindrop from her hair rolling down her forehead and onto her nose. Sesshomaru smiled and moved down to kiss her as the raindrop dripped off her nose, therefore getting caught in between the kiss, making it sweet and even more innocent.

This time is was more of a kiss than before, but neither licked lips or extended it farther. It was enough, Sesshomaru concluded, for Kagome slowly snaked her hand up to rest underneath his wet hair and on his neck. His free hand brought Kagome closer to him, if that was possible, and they stayed like that for a while. Kagome was the one to break it, looking up at Sesshomaru, eyes dazed and far off. He was worried if that other person inside her had taken over, but a smile reassured him it hadn't.

"So," Kagome asked, still in a whisper, "what do we do now?"

A chuckle escaped Sesshomaru's lips before he had time to contain himself.

"Your choice, Kagome," He told her. She smiled as she moved up towards him. He moved down, thinking he knew what she was intending, but she moved so that instead of her lips connecting with his, they were next to his ear.

In a light whisper, seeing that he was demon and being so close, she said, "I would love to warm up."

Another chuckle escaped Sesshomaru's mouth and he motioned Kagome to hold the umbrella. She did, and saw Sesshomaru move quite uncomfortably to remove his shirt without getting himself or it wet. He succeeded, surprisingly, and wrapped it around Kagome's figure. With her free hand, Kagome held it together at her collarbone.

"Better?" Sesshomaru asked. A smiled lit up Kagome's face as Sesshomaru took the umbrella back.

"Much," she said, moving up. This time, Sesshomaru's assumption was correct, and they once again kissed sweetly in the rain.

* * *

_**AN: Awwwww...**_

_**Ok, I'll make it short so that readers can stay in awe at the scene for a while. See, I told you it got happier. **_

_**There isn't much comedy or humour in here due to the depression of Kagome before. But, since this is Sesshomaru-Rocks and I've learnt that I NEED humour in my stories (along with Sesshomaru lol), so there will be humour soon to come. Well... Yeah, soon... **_

_**OK, now awe at the romantic scene.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru, tears in her eyes, banging on his chest. Sesshomaru held her while leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. The rest of the castle looked at them oddly, staring at them like they were the oddest things in the world.

And, well, they were, at the moment. To the observers, it seemed like they were laughing at absolutely nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath, since she was almost suffocating, and looked up at Sesshomaru, who had also calmed down. They both then looked at the umbrella near them and began laughing again! The occupants of Sesshomaru's castle sighed and continued working. Sooner or later they would regain sanity...

_-Flashback-_

Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed sweetly as it rained around them. It was romantic, and sweet, and perfect for a relationship to start on. However, the kiss was soon abruptly stopped due to the weather.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome swapped spit, the weather around them decided to change on them. From harmless rain to... Deadly hail. The size of fists! And one happened to break through the material of the umbrella and hit Sesshomaru squarely on the head. He was the one to pull away, and looked up at the hole to have another hail block hit him in the head. It didn't help that Kagome was laughing at his reaction.

But soon the laughing matter was over, and it started to hail harder. Kagome was hit a few times, as well as Sesshomaru, leaving bruises. This was **no** laughing matter.

Kagome grabbed the umbrella, or what was left of it, and hurried under Sesshomaru's arm to the door. It was locked, but Sesshomaru banged on it, trying to get someone's attention. He even threatened the door to open up or face his claws!

Luckily, Jaken heard the commotion and opened up, Kagome and Sesshomaru rushing inside. Kagome threw the umbrella to the floor as Sesshomaru embraced her, asking if she was all right. She responded that she was, and asked him the same question, him responding the same way.

Then they looked at one another, Kagome seeing a chunk of ice in Sesshomaru's hair and brushing it away, once again sparking a romantic kissing scene, which soon developed into just kissing. Jaken sighed and walked away, leaving the couple to be alone.

The kiss wasn't too long, but when Kagome broke away, she looked at her umbrella and began chuckling. Sesshomaru looked at it, raised an eyebrow, and began to snicker.

The umbrella was only metal prongs, with only little pieces of material. Either they had been ripped by the hail or were lost in the frenzy to get inside.

Kagome's chuckling and Sesshomaru's snickering became full out laughter and they were leaning on something just to stay up; Sesshomaru on the wall and Kagome on Sesshomaru.

The maids were the first to catch their lord laughing, then the servants, and Rin and Jaken. Then the cooks were brought from their kitchens by the seamstresses, and not too long was the entire castle watching them.

_-Flashback Over-_

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally calmed down and broke away. Kagome took a deep breath, picking up the ruined umbrella.

"This has seen better days," she remarked, shaking the water from it. Three metal prongs fell into a tiny puddle, causing Sesshomaru to snicker and Kagome to roll her eyes. She turned to Sesshomaru and shrugged with a smile.

"So, looks like we won't be going out in the rain for a _long_ time," she said, dropping the umbrella where it laid. "Let's let someone else throw it out."

Sesshomaru smiled and took Kagome's hand into his. Their fingers intertwined with one another's and they started upstairs. Kagome couldn't stop smiling, and Sesshomaru couldn't stop smirking.

"I ought to get back to work," Sesshomaru finally spoke, directly at Kagome. She smiled and looked at him. "Even though I hate it all so very much."

Kagome chuckled and was led inside the bedroom she and Sesshomaru were sharing. Well, they weren't exactly sharing it like a couple or so, or anything like that... Well, here's the story...

Sesshomaru decided that since she was a guest of his castle for as long as she wished, and since she was human, it would be wise to be near him and/or his quarters for protection. The thing was that there were no free rooms around his room. The closest one was on the other end of the wing. He decided, if it was all right with Kagome, that she could have his bed while he slept in in study or a chair in his room or the floor... etc. He arranged an entire wardrobe for her, and put it in a dresser, which he emptied out all his stuff out of. He made some adjustments to the room for Kagome's possessions, such as cleaning supplies and hair accessories and moved most of his stuff to the study. But, as he told his demon when he protested, when Kagome and him were courting or mated, only then would he start to share a bed with her and replace his possessions back into that room. But until then, he stuck with the study. He practically live in it anyways...

When Kagome and Sesshomaru entered Kagome's official room, which was formally known as Sesshomaru's room, they chatted just a bit before Sesshomaru told her he had to get back to work. She smiled and nodded her understanding, watching him start to leave. But, before he did, he paused and looked at her with a smirk.

"You expect me to go out into these halls wearing no shirt?" He asked. Kagome giggled and he saw her strengthen the hold on his shirt around her shoulders. "Well," he said with a tease, "I need a shirt..."

"Not this one!" Kagome told him playfully.

"Oh, I didn't want that one anyways," he said, coming closer to Kagome. "You look too good with it on."

They were once again inches from one another's face, and they kissed again before Sesshomaru was back to saying he had to go, and rushed out, quickly grabbing a shirt off the dresser on his way out. Kagome giggled as he left. He was such a cute little puppy!

She collapsed to the bed with a smile on her face. She was so happy. A kiss with Sesshomaru... Actually many kisses with Sesshomaru, but it was still romantic. She giggled out loud when she thought of the condition of her umbrella. Well, that thing would need a replacement... She turned onto her stomach and stared at the window next to the bed. It was still dark outside from the nasty weather and it was getting late. She needed some food, but she was tired from the activities of the day. She decided on a nap before a meal, and soon was peacefully in dreamland.

* * *

When Kagome awoke the next day, she awoke to find someone stroking her arm softly, almost relaxingly, and it soothed her first thing that day. Her eyes opened slowly and saw a figure with silver hair sitting next to her on the bed. Sesshomaru smiled at her and stroked her hair for a moment. 

"Hello, Kagome," he said sweetly, caressing her cheek before returning to her arm. "I have plans for us today."

"What plans?" She asked in a mumble, still half asleep and stuck in dreamland.

"I was hoping we could go out and just chat or walk around and stuff. Sound interesting?" He asked, looking at her arm as he said this.

"Yes, but am I allowed to dress into better clothing?" She asked, sitting up. A kiss welcomed her up and she smiled. Someone was really in a good mood.

"I would recommend it," he said, kissing her cheek and neck once. "I'll meet you in the main hall. Look like you always do, Kagome: beautiful."

Kagome was kissed on the lips again and Sesshomaru left her side to walk out, quietly closing the door behind him. Kagome smiled, waking up a little more by sitting in the same spot while stretching and yawning. She then went to the closet, chose some clothing, and was ready in a jiffy. She could bathe later that day.

* * *

When she got downstairs, a Sesshomaru holding something behind his back greeted her. She smirked mischievously and stopped at the last stair. He smiled at her and brought out a full rose, stem and thorns still on, and half a rose, which had the thorns off and the stem removed almost completely. He came to her instead of her coming to him, and placed Kagome's hand delicately around the rose, avoiding the thorns, and the other in her hair, the rose petals complimenting her hair. Another kiss, and Kagome finally asked what was up. 

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, taking her free hand into his and starting to leave. Kagome followed, and they walked outside in a leisurely pace.

"The romance, the flowers, the kisses galore. What's up?" She asked and then stopped walking. "You aren't dying, are you?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and tugged a bit on her hand to get her moving again. "No way. I just want to be with you again. You have no idea how much I have craved to kiss you and show you all the things I wanted to four years ago," he told her, leading her through a small forest.

"Are we still on your lands?" She asked suddenly, changing the subject drastically.

"Yes," he said, also nodding his head. "My lands are far. Coming just out here isn't even halfway from the end of my lands," he told her. "And please be quiet. I need to show you something that requires silence."

She nodded and obeyed his command and they walked in silence. They soon found a clearing and Kagome gasped after Sesshomaru helped her through some bushes.

It looked like a bird paradise. There were nests in every tree and birds of every colour flying circles above the couple. Kagome brought a hand up to her mouth as she smiled at Sesshomaru. He kissed her briefly, placed a finger on her lips and then raised his hand in the air, a single digit extended. It was vertical, so Kagome knew he was going to try and call a bird to his hand. She watched curiously as Sesshomaru whistled a few times, at different tunes and pitches. Soon, a blue and black bird landed on his finger. Sesshomaru delicately stroked its feathers, and turned his head to Kagome, tilting it a few times to indicate her to come over. She obliged, and soundlessly came to Sesshomaru's side and was at awe at the beautiful bird. Sesshomaru took her hand and extended it so that the bird could go to her hand, but the minute Sesshomaru and Kagome's extended fingers touched, the bird flew off. Kagome and Sesshomaru both frowned and Sesshomaru turned and summoned another. However, that one also flew off before it touched Kagome's finger. He could see the disappointment in her eyes and heard his demon beginning to talk to him.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, repeating the words his demon was telling him, "have you heard of the myth or belief that dogs can smell a person's fear?"

She nodded. "I've heard of it before," she told him, and birds started flying away, Kagome jumping then blushing at her mistake. Sesshomaru smiled softly and cupped her cheek, bringing her gaze back to him.

"It's true. Dog demons as well can smell a person's fear. There is also a similar myth to birds of all types," Sesshomaru told her, his hand still on her cheek. "They can sense peace."

"Peace?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Peace with nature. Peace with living beings," he told her and stopped, looking deep into her eyes. "Peace with yourself."

Kagome pulled back at the last comment, but not intentionally. She looked around, trying to figure out why she did that, but ignored it and smiled at Sesshomaru. He gazed down at her, for a while with only glee or accomplishment or some sort of contentment in his eyes before a smile met his lips.

"You want to head back?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand out-stretched. Kagome nodded and took his hand. A small jolt passed through her, but she ignored it and followed Sesshomaru back to the castle. However, that one who was making those jolts pass through Kagome lurked in darkness, watching every move of Kagome and Sesshomaru, every word spoken, as they returned to Sesshomaru's castle. They would soon get Sesshomaru by himself... Then kill him so slowly, he would beg them to just finish him. With an evil smirk, the eyes disappeared.

* * *

_**AN: Ohhhh... Mystery... Anyways, all I have to say about this part. Don't want to give too much away...**_

_**As for earlier, see? I keep my promises. And, as you can see, Sesshomaru is a tease. So, Kagome and Sesshomaru with a make-out session and then humour... What a combination...**_

_**So, the story will be getting deeper and a lot more complicated as it goes on, but I promise to finish the story and get you a great ending, ok? So, stay tune and r&r!**_


	8. Chapter 8

When Kagome awoke, she was automatically ready for action. She needed to do something and soon. So she dressed in short shorts and a tank top and looked around for some company, preferably Sesshomaru. She searched for the study and soon found it, opening the door without a sound and poking her head in. There sat the lord, studying a scroll in one hand while three more were in his other. More were stacked and spread across his desk.

"Enter," he suddenly said and Kagome jumped, but entered with a smile.

"Hello handsome," Kagome chirped, nearly skipping into his view. He averted his attention to her, then back to the scrolls.

"How did you sleep?"

"Absolutely perfect!"

"Wonderful," he said. His voice was a monotone and Kagome could tell he wasn't paying full attention to her. She pouted for a moment before walking behind Sesshomaru and looking over his shoulder to the scrolls. Many had scribbling almost illegible for Kagome to read while others had perfect printing that you could read from miles away. She looked around, reading bits and pieces of the scrolls.

"So, what's this all for?" Kagome asked, interested.

"My work. Laws that want to be passed, taxes to collect, meetings to attend, etcetera, etcetera," Sesshomaru answered, waving one hand holding a scroll to emphasize his point. Kagome nodded and looked around. One caught her eye. It was a colourful one with fairly big printing. She went to pick it up, but a slightly painful slap to her hand stopped her.

"No touchy," Sesshomaru told her, looking at a scroll before replacing it with a different scroll. Kagome sighed and read what she could of it.

"**LADIES AND GENTLE-**

**WE WOULD LIKE TO IN-**

**YOU TO OUR MATING B-**

**PLEASE BRING ONE GUE-**

**OPPOSITE SEX TO THIS BA-**

**DRESS APPROPRIATELY. DI-**

**WILL BE SERVED NEAR NIGH-**

**AND ALL SHALL BEGIN THEIR **

**MATING. **

**_CANINE DEMONS AND THEIR MATES ON_-**

**THIS SHALL BE HELD IN 12-14 MONTHS**

**THANK YOU IN ADVANCE,**

_**MUKLE**_

Kagome tried to fit the missing pieces in and assumed that this was probably a ball for Sesshomaru. She looked at Sesshomaru, expecting him to be looking at her, but he was reading a scroll in the opposite direction of her. Kagome scowled and walked around to the other side.

"If you are bored, entertain yourself elsewhere," Sesshomaru told Kagome, dipping his feather into a container of ink and writing something down on a blank sheet of scroll.

"But I want to do something with you," Kagome whined.

"I am busy. I need to catch up on work I missed yesterday going out with you. Please dear. Later," Sesshomaru told her, scribbling a bit more things down. Kagome frowned, but smiled and exited. She still had that ball in mind, though. She wondered why Sesshomaru didn't inform her about this. And what exactly was a mate?

* * *

Kagome later found Rin wandering the halls like Kagome. Rin's eyes lit up the moment she saw Kagome and rushed over to her. 

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome, has Sesshomaru kicked you out of his study as well?" Rin asked, overly excited. Kagome nodded. "May I show you something? I think you might just enjoy it."

Kagome nodded, and followed Rin out of the main hall and down a hallway Kagome had never been before. She was weary, but followed anyways, the teenager her only guide. They exited the hall to find themselves outside, but Rin didn't stop there. She turned right and continued walking until she came upon a stable. Only looking back once to see if Kagome was still following, she opened the door and entered, Kagome not too far behind. About 5 horses stood nearby when Kagome entered, all acknowledging her entrance. Rin had a big smile and looked at the horses.

"Choose one," she said.

"For... For what?" Kagome stuttered.

"To ride, silly," Rin said, shaking her head as a tease.

Kagome laughed nervously and looked at them. They all looked so big and menacingly. She really didn't want to ride any, truthfully.

Kagome walked, observing the horses. Each looked a bit different. One might have a mark on the forehead, while another might be spotted. Another might be entirely black, while another entirely brown. However, one caught her eye. A pure white horse, almost angelic, that stood tall, but not as tall as the others did. Kagome walked over to it, and it backed away in fear. Kagome looked around, found a carrot in a container and tried to feed the horse. It looked at it, then Kagome, and slowly made its way to her. It took the carrot swiftly and ate it, then came up close, almost as if allowing Kagome to pet it or looking for more food. Kagome laughed as she petted the soft fur.

"It's like Sesshomaru's hair," Kagome giggled. Rin grinned.

"I was going to name her that, but she's female. She's Shiny because her coat shines so much," Rin said.

"She's a stubborn one and quite a kicker," a voice spoke as Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows. "I can't even pet her."

Kagome laughed and turned to Shiny. "Maybe it's just because you're male."

"Yeah, I can pet her just fine," Rin piped in. Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of her eye. He stepped forward, towards Kagome, and the horse backed away.

"Perhaps I should come to you," Kagome said, bringing her hand down and heading towards Sesshomaru. The horse seemed to protest, kicking the door and the stable walls, neighing and thumping, to cause Kagome to stop. Sesshomaru looked at the horse and made his way of to her.

"Here girl. Shhh, it's all right," he said, his hand out stretched. However, the horse didn't take it as a peaceful gesture and almost kicked his hand right off. "Kagome, stay away from her."

"I think she's just fine," Kagome said, walking past Sesshomaru, a carrot in hand. She passed one to Sesshomaru with her other hand. "Just try to feed her."

Sesshomaru looked at the carrot, and then the horse. He watched Kagome outstretch her hand, palm up and her fingers away. Shiny took the carrot and crunched it quickly. Sesshomaru tried it, but it took some persuading from Kagome before she even came close. She went to grab the carrot, but missed, her nose going across Sesshomaru's palm and him dropping the carrot. He sighed but Kagome smiled. The horse still ate it, and even came close for a pet (or more food). Sesshomaru pet her softly on one side while Kagome looked at the others.

"You have time to horseback?" Kagome asked. A snort came from nearby.

"That's why I came," he said. "Jaken said he saw you with Rin down here. I hoped not to miss you before you went so we could all go."

"I'll get my horse ready," Rin cheered and left the couple to be alone. With a final pat, Sesshomaru left Shiny and went to Kagome, his arms wrapping around her waist and bringing her to his chest.

"Have you ever being on a horse?" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. She giggled.

"More times than I could count," she laughed, turning to face him. He kissed her lips softly, but for a long time until Rin returned, clearing her throat.

"Ready, you two lovebirds?" Rin teased. Kagome laughed, a blush forming while Sesshomaru offered to get the horses ready. He assisted Kagome on, hoisted himself on, and they all rode out into the woods.

* * *

It was a while before they decided to take a rest. They were near a pond and Sesshomaru tied the horses to the fence nearby before assisting Kagome down and leading her over to the fence to enjoy the view. Rin took her horse the opposite way to graze. Kagome smiled at Rin's consideration to their privacy and turned back to enjoy the setting sun. A light kiss grazed her cheek, leading down to her jaw and down to her neck, more kisses following it. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed Sesshomaru's tenderness to her. It was so soft, it would be hard to recognize it as Sesshomaru's if she didn't know how, well, soft he had become over the years. 

"Kagome," he whispered in her ear. She turned and was kissed by those soft lips. She smiled before kissing back and placing her hands on his chest and shoulder. His hands made their way to her lower back and waist, and they stayed there for while. Kagome pulled back slowly and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. A smile showed on Sesshomaru's lips as he looked down at her. Kagome leaned up and kissed him before Sesshomaru embraced her softly, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Kagome," he whispered again, his hold on her tightening only a bit. "Thank you for coming."

She smiled and leaned on him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "Any time, Sesshomaru," she whispered back.

They stayed there for a while, their eyes closed and in each other's embrace, until Kagome heard a voice in the back of her head telling her this wasn't right. She shouldn't be embracing him. She shouldn't be kissing him.

She pulled away to see Sesshomaru confused and shocked. "What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, his hands on her arms. He was now worried more than before.

Kagome shook her head slightly and replied, "Nothing. Just, it's getting a bit late. And cold."

The sun had set and the breeze had turned cold. Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. "We'll head back."

"Hey, let's head back," came from behind Sesshomaru, and he turned to see Rin up on a hill, on her horse, nodding back to the castle.

Sesshomaru nodded and lead Kagome back to the horses. He assisted Kagome up again, hoisted himself up, and they headed back. But something bothered both Kagome and Sesshomaru. Why did Kagome respond so forcefully during the embrace? Sesshomaru hoped he could talk to her in the castle, hopefully alone.

* * *

_**AN: Ohhhh... Mystery... Ok, I feel like I'm repeating myself... LOL...**_

_**So, hope you guys are enjoying the suspense, the drama, and the kissy kissy stuff. I'd like to apologize for being late this week. Things came up on my update day and I've been busy all week with school, so, ya... Sorry... But now you have the next chapter, I'll have more reviews, and everyone will be happy. It's a win-win situation. YEAH!!!**_

_**Hope you guys are all well and still R&R-ing!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived at the castle, Rin took all three horses back to the stable while Sesshomaru led Kagome back to the castle. He stopped her in the main hall though, when she began to walk up the stairs.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at Kagome, who was two stairs above Sesshomaru.

A smile and a gentle touch on his arm were the answers he got before she continued her way upstairs. He shook his head and followed quickly, stopping her again in a hallway by grabbing her arm.

"Kagome, is something the matter?" He asked. The same smile and she tugged to get free, but Sesshomaru kept hold on her arm.

"Release me," came an angered voice from Kagome's mouth, and the smile turned to a horrible frown. It did not suit Kagome's features.

"Kagome, what is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, his once soft voice now becoming a demand.

"Release me now, pathetic demon," Kagome ordered, her frown still strongly in place, her voice still containing the wrongful voice.

"Why you-" Sesshomaru began, raising his other hand to attack. He soon realized who this was and released her arm. Her head went high and she turned and continued on her way. Sesshomaru remained in the same spot for a while, wondering what was going on. It was about time to find out. He couldn't take this attitude from Kagome anymore. It didn't suit her at all.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome awoke to be on a comfortable bed, covered up to her chin in a silk sheet, and a cool breeze blowing over her. She raised with a small yawn to see a figure seated in a chair, bent over slightly, his face covered by his hair. Sesshomaru... 

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, and the breeze seemed to shift to blow his hair away from his face. Kagome saw a part in his lips and his eyes peacefully closed. "Sesshomaru..."

The shift in the wind caused Sesshomaru's nose to twitch and his head move the slightest. His eyes slowly opened, and his head raised entirely as he saw the awakened Kagome.

"So you have awoken," he said, raising his torso so he sat up right.

"So have you," a tease came from Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes darted around before falling upon the rug at his feet. A giggle came from Kagome.

She pulled the sheets off and got out of bed to find herself in a nightgown. When did she change? She couldn't remember.

"I came to talk," Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. "About yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" Kagome asked cheerfully. A slight frown came upon her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not really," Sesshomaru said, raising from the chair. Kagome raised from the bed and met Sesshomaru in front of it. "What do you remember from yesterday?"

A smile returned to Kagome's face. "We went out horseback riding and you and I watched the sunset," Kagome answered.

"What about after that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We... We headed back to the castle because I was getting cold and then..." Kagome paused.

"And then?"

"And then... I woke up here."

Sesshomaru look away at the window. She didn't remember the argument they had in the hall? The attack Sesshomaru almost did? Not even the rude look and tone of voice Kagome gave Sesshomaru?

"Nothing what so ever, correct?"

"Oddly enough, no," Kagome asked, her expression showing confusion and hard thought. "We were heading back to the castle... We got to the hill, by the stream... And then..." She faced Sesshomaru. "Blank."

A smirk came on Sesshomaru face. "Ok, dear. That's ok," he said, his hand falling upon Kagome's arm. "I need to do some work, so perhaps today you and Rin can have some quality time, without me."

"Ok," Kagome smile returned and she kissed Sesshomaru slightly as he left to give Kagome some privacy. "See you," she said as the door closed.

* * *

Things went all right for the next day or so. Kagome's inner demon-hater didn't show during those days, however, Kagome's sense of style slowly was. Instead of kimonos that covered her enough, Sesshomaru started to notice that they were slowly getting shorter and decent slits and cut were being made in many of them, showing much more skin than before. She had cut off almost all of her long sleeved ones and made them either sleeveless or strapless. It was wrongful for a woman to show that much skin, and Sesshomaru was starting to decide whether or not he should speak to her about it, or send someone else to. 

Eventually he had enough when, on one hot day, Kagome came out wearing only her "underwear," as she liked to call it. A black lace bra and panties, Kagome walked around like it was normal for her. Sesshomaru saw her in this attire in the morning, in the dining room. He was shirtless, due to the heat, so he quickly ripped the tablecloth off the table and wrapped it quickly around Kagome. She struggled, but Sesshomaru tightened the cloth around her, stopping her. Two demons that were dining with Sesshomaru dropped their spoons at first Kagome's clothing, then their plates at Sesshomaru's move. It was quite embarrassing for Sesshomaru. He quickly ordered some maids and servants to gather the seamstresses and take Kagome up to the bedroom, and that he would be up soon.

Kagome, meanwhile, didn't understand Sesshomaru's antics. In her time, many women would walk around in bikinis or clothing that covered less than that in public. Of course she would have dressed if she knew Sesshomaru had guests, but his reaction was rude! At least that was in Kagome's opinion.

Once she was ushered upstairs, three seamstresses met her and began sizing her. Soon, Sesshomaru joined her.

"I realize it is getting quite hot, but your clothing choice is embarrassing!" Sesshomaru yelled in outrage.

"Embarrassing? You're walking around half-naked!" Kagome screamed back.

"And I'm still wearing more clothing than you are!" Sesshomaru yelled back, seating himself on the bed. "Kagome, a woman at your age shouldn't be wearing such clothing! Women your age actually cover up. It's much more appealing."

"Sorry, _Lord Sesshomaru_, but when it's hot, I'm not going to cover up! I will not just overheat because you think it's... it's..." Kagome was at a loss of words.

"Promiscuous," Sesshomaru answered, anger shown clearly at he looked straight at Kagome. "You are dressing as a slut. And I would not want you to be labelled as one." His volume in voice was slowly dying.

Meanwhile, the three seamstresses stood in a corner, watching the argument, hoping it wouldn't escalate. They had no idea why they had been called in there, just that Sesshomaru wanted them in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry you think that way, Sesshomaru," Kagome snapped. She was still angered, even though Sesshomaru's anger was quickly dying.

"I don't think of you as a slut. Just the way you are beginning to dress. Like before, with your odd kimono. It was too revealing in the legs," Sesshomaru told her. He looked down. "The one you use to wear while travelling with Inuyasha. The green and white one, remember?"

"My uniform?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Uniform? Were you part of an organization?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome's face suddenly turned red.

"No, no. Never mind," Kagome quickly said as she turned her back to him and started pacing. "Anyways," Kagome said, turning back to him, her anger returning, "that wasn't too bad, now was it? If you want, I'll wear that."

"I don't want you to wear that," Sesshomaru said, raising so quickly off the bed; it startled the three seamstresses. "I want you to look conservative! Look like a queen! Look like my mate! Look like someone proper to be next to me!"

"So what, I don't now?!" Kagome screamed. There was a paused and hesitation in Sesshomaru. Kagome was boiled over the brim with anger. "Fine! I get it now!" Kagome turned and walked into the closet, slamming it shut. There were some noises inside before Kagome emerged wearing one of the kimonos she had cut immensely. "I guess I'm just not suited for you!"

She stomped out of the room in anger with Sesshomaru racing after her, both her and him angered beyond belief.

"It's not that you aren't suitable for me!" Sesshomaru yelled after her. "You are, just your ways need to change! My wife and mate and queen and lady cannot wear such revealing clothing! I told you, it would make you look like a slut!"

As they descended down the stairs in a frenzy, the castle staff halted. This was the first argument between the two that had exited the room it started in. This was serious.

As Kagome neared the door, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, halted her and turning her to face him.

"Let me go!" She yelled, struggling to free herself. "Let me go!"

"Kagome, you must understand," Sesshomaru said, lowing his tone and volume so that it was no longer angered or yelling. "I just want you to look good and not insulting when we have guests of fellow lords over. That's all."

"Yeah, so I give **you** a good reputation and then all the lords praise you! I know the way you work!" Kagome yelled, pausing her struggling to yell. "You just want a pretty woman next to you to boost your own status so that you look like your father!"

Sesshomaru tensed and jerked her arm roughly. "**You never speak of my father like that!**" Sesshomaru ordered. "He was an honourable man. You have no right to insult him!"

"Well, _ex**cuuuuse**_ me. You always insulted him yourself for having a son like Inuyasha," Kagome yelled, just not as loud as before.

"I never insulted my father. He was honourable and worthy of his title. Inuyasha has proven himself to me his worth of my father's blood in his veins. No one has a right to insult my father, Inuyasha, or **myself**!"

"Yet, I'm not. I can be insulted and called a slut. Do I have to prove to you how worthy I am?!"

"You already have! In the dungeon! When we were trapped! You have proven yourself in so many ways!" Sesshomaru said.

"**And yet** you can still boldly call me a slut?"

"I did **not** call you a slut!"

"You did so!"

"SILENCE!"

Sesshomaru tensed, and they both stood silent and frozen at the spot.

"You two fight like you are haters, yet I remember you two as lovers. Now what is wrong with you two?!" A woman screamed from the second floor, at the start of the stairs. She began lowering, and Sesshomaru turned to face the woman, releasing Kagome.

"He called me a slut," Kagome answered, crossing her arms and pouting like a child. The woman frowned.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I did not!" Sesshomaru yelled in an outrage at both women. "I just said that her clothing was like a slut!"

The woman looked at Kagome's clothing. "This looks all right. A little bit too much for this weather, but all right."

"A queen should wear actually clothing, not this!" Sesshomaru said, pointing at Kagome's kimono.

"Sesshomaru, you might not understand this, but when a woman is young, she will want to show off her body. If we like it, we will show it. In case you don't remember, I use to wear quite low-cut dresses, even after your birth."

Sesshomaru growled as he looked away. Kagome looked between the two. "Um, excuse me," Kagome asked, turning to the woman, "not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Mana," the woman answered. "Mana, Sesshomaru's mother."

Kagome gasped with a smile. She looked so young, so beautiful. Truthfully, Kagome pictured Sesshomaru's mother either wrinkled or dead, no offence to her. She had tan-like brown hair, radiant skin and beautiful amber eyes. A crescent moon on her forehead, claws gracing her fingers and dressed in a short brown kimono, she looked stunning, especially as a woman of such an age. Sesshomaru was quite old, so it was a shock that this woman actually looked _younger_ than Sesshomaru!

"Let me guess; I look stunning," Mana said with a chuckle, looking over at her son, still growling in anger since his mother was disagreeing with him. "Sesshomaru didn't really get much of my features."

A growl was sent directly at Mana from Sesshomaru, which she just giggled at. "He looks more his father than of me," she chuckled. She looked over his features on his face. "Except the crescent moon, I take that as mine."

Kagome chuckled with Mana. Sesshomaru continued to growl. "Why did you interfere?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I could hear you two upstairs since you two started. You actually broke around five of my china plates!" Mana said in false shock.

"My apologies, Mana," Kagome said, bowing her head slightly.

"Ah, no worries. I never liked them," Mana laughed. Sesshomaru growled loudly and left the castle. He was getting sick of those two.

Kagome sighed. "I think Sesshomaru's getting tired of me. I'm around him constantly... He never can get one day off!" Kagome sighed. Mana sighed.

"I think it's the same with me."

Both women chuckled and began chatting as they made their way into the dining room.

* * *

_**AN: Ok, I was just reading this chapter over with a glance and I truthfully don't like the argument. But I needed some sort of conflict between the two... It was getting too mushy for even my romantic mind. So, we meet Sesshomaru's mother, Mana. **_

_**Speaking of his mother, some author notes are here of why I did this. I often read stories and even write stories where his mother is dead, or I just don't even have her as a character. Since I want to be original and very creative, why the hell not? Plus, as said in previous chapters, she has an essential part in the story. **_

_**Keep R&R-ing!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Truth be told, Sesshomaru was getting tired of his mother and of Kagome. Both women didn't seem to take his point of view in any matter, except the rare occurrence in a topic of love or safety.

Suddenly, to Sesshomaru horror, a scream broke the air. Crisp and clear, long and high, Sesshomaru pinpointed the sound. It was coming from inside the castle!

Finding the nearest door inside, Sesshomaru rushed as fast as he could towards the scream, which had recently died. He soon found Kagome and Mana up against a corner, four demons surrounding them. One turned his attention to Sesshomaru when he entered, thus informing another.

"Let's get him, and then take the human," one said, his voice coarse and almost bubbly.

Sesshomaru was silent as the men began to move towards him. As soon as they were within arms length, Sesshomaru unleashed his Poison Whip, thus ending the two men's lives. The other two, still preoccupied by Mana and Kagome, soon changed their attention briefly to Sesshomaru. However, just as Sesshomaru assumed they would attack, the two smiled mischievously. One pulled Mana away from Kagome, while the other grabbed Kagome by the throat.

Sesshomaru, now shocked and surprised, was about to launch his attack when a small voice was heard behind him, coming down the steps.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's all the noise about? Is something the matter?" Rin asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Get back upstairs, Rin. Now!" Sesshomaru ordered, his back to Rin while his attention was mostly on Kagome. However, Rin's yelp sent Sesshomaru twirling a 180 to see Rin now also hanging by a demon holding her by the throat.

"Seems like these two women are your main objects of attention. Now, let's see what he'll do next, men," said the male holding Kagome by the neck.

Contemplating the situation in a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru rushed towards Kagome, slicing the male's arm off, thus releasing Kagome. However, the male holding Rin began to run off, Sesshomaru following him. Soon, Kagome followed as well, grabbing the bow and arrows situated at the front door in case of an emergency.

As Sesshomaru followed the male outside, the demon began to make signs of lifting off. Sesshomaru did not want to risk anything, including Rin's life, by using his Poison Whip. And if he took flight and killed the guy, Rin would plummet to her death. There was no way to get this guy unless Sesshomaru could get him physically down, that meant dirty work.

So, with a burst of energy, Sesshomaru ran and attempted to tackle the guy down. However, the male took off at that point, thus Sesshomaru tumbled onto nothing, and could only watch the male take off.

As Sesshomaru rose, he saw Kagome at the doorway, her bowstring pulled back quite far, the bow wavering, and an arrow pointed at the demon flying off.

Suddenly the bow was steady, and the arrow shot off at the speed of light. Sesshomaru watched in slight awe as the arrow, that conducted a light pink aura, hit her target and left Rin unharmed. However, the demon let Rin drop, and Sesshomaru was quick on his feet to catch her. No one was harmed, luckily.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," Rin cheered, yelling over Sesshomaru shoulder. Suddenly, the teenager's smile faded, which Sesshomaru took quick notice to. As he turned to look, Rin continued. "Lady Kagome, the harm is gone. Why do you have an arrow in you bow?"

Sesshomaru now saw what Rin spoke of. Kagome had placed another arrow in her bow, pointed upward. However, the target soon changed to Sesshomaru.

"Let the child go," Kagome said. Her voice was still the same old Kagome, however her ordering tone wasn't. Her hair covered her eyes until her head came up to look square at Sesshomaru. Her eyes were now clouded. "I bet she has done nothing to harm you, so release her."

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong with Lady Kagome?" Rin asked, looking up at her lord, still lying in his arms from the fall. Sesshomaru remained silent.

This seemed different from all the other times Kagome changed. Her eyes weren't emotionless or blank, but just cloudy. And her voice hadn't changed, just the tone did. Was Kagome still slightly in control? The extreme quivering of the bow gave Sesshomaru his answer.

Since he knew Kagome was still there, conscience and aware, Sesshomaru let Rin down. Kagome beckoned to her, and Rin obediently followed. Soon, Rin was almost protectively at Kagome's side, however the bow still hadn't lowered. This was why Sesshomaru decided not to reason with Kagome like the other times. One slip of her finger, he would be either a dead demon, or a dying one. It didn't matter that the bow was quivering. Kagome had a perfect shot, and he wouldn't stand a chance if she decided to release the arrow.

"Rin," Kagome suddenly spoke, and it was a lot like her usual person. "Run, now. And don't, I repeated don't, look back."

Rin looked confused up at Kagome, hesitating for a while. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was doing. She didn't want Rin to witness anything unfortunate, if anything unfortunate should happen, and so Kagome wanted the teenager out. "Go, Rin. Do as she says."

Rin looked to her lord, still a little hesitant, but finally complied and returned indoors obediently. Now only stood Kagome and Sesshomaru, a bow and arrow between them.

"Sesshomaru, I need you to run," Kagome told him. Her bow still had not changed its target. "Run far and fast. I can't control myself, and I really don't want you hurt."

"Kagome, you should know dog demons never abandon one of their own," Sesshomaru spoke calm and serene, still standing in the same spot.

"At this moment in time, I really don't care. I need you to, now. I don't want you to get hurt," Kagome him, the bow slowly going down.

"And if I shall leave, what will become of you? I do not wish to risk your existence," Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

"RUN DAMN IT!" Kagome suddenly screamed and Sesshomaru was utterly shocked. Tears ran down her eyes in streams. "Please. Just do it."

Sesshomaru was motionless for a while. He looked away for a moment, thinking on his decision. He then turned to stare straight at Kagome. Suddenly he ran straight at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes went wide as her bow began to rise again, aimed at Sesshomaru. She didn't mean run at her! She meant run away! His eyes were cold as they use to be whenever he attacked and she closed her eyes. He was going to attack her... Rid her of the possession. However, when a hand was suddenly placed on top of her head, she snapped her eyes open to see that Sesshomaru had jumped over her and into the castle.

"Run away men! To your quarters immediately!" Sesshomaru ordered and he headed towards the stairs. Rin, who was originally going up them, halted as she saw her lord run towards her at an incredible speed.

However, her breath was thrown out of her lungs when Sesshomaru grabbed her on his way, running up the stairs. Kagome soon entered the castle, no longer herself. Her eyes were emotionless and cold, her posture was now of an expert archer. And her bow was aimed at Sesshomaru.

She fired, but missed as Sesshomaru passed his bedroom, Rin still tucked under his arm as he ran at the same speed. Rin, finally gaining her breath back, suddenly lost it as Sesshomaru turned suddenly into a bedroom, slamming the door shut afterwards.

"Stay here, all right? And do as Lady Kagome says," Sesshomaru told Rin as he set her down. She nodded as Sesshomaru heard an arrow hit the door. "I must go. Be careful."

He leapt out the window and nearly floated down to the garden. He then ran into the forest for protection.

Meanwhile, Kagome had entered the bedroom forcefully to find Rin standing, unharmed, and staring at the window. Kagome ran to the window to see no one there or even in the garden.

"Miss, are you injured?" Kagome asked Rin. Rin shook her head. "That demon will pay. Kidnapping a woman. Does he have any honour?"

Rin stood, listening to Kagome with confusion. Lady Kagome never spoke like that. And Lord Sesshomaru never ran from anyone, especially from an ally! Rin just smiled sweetly at Kagome. Something odd was going on between Kagome and Sesshomaru, and it wasn't just their romance. She'd go along with it until Lord Sesshomaru returned. Then the teenager would question him. She lived in this castle too!

* * *

**_AN: _**_**THANK YOU!!!! 106 reviews and counting!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru-Rocks**_

**_As well, I wish to give my utmost apologies to my readers and reviewers... A lot of things have occurred in the last two weeks and I was unable to get onto the computer that had my chapters on it to update. I will reward you for waiting for my chapters. And my Elevator Ride sequel is still in the workshop, for those still requesting and asking for it. I haven't even read that thing in ages, but I'm back on the boatwagon with umpth!!! Ok, have a good week readers and reviewers and I promise to update sooner than a week (or two... he he???) this week for your loyalty and patience. _**

**_BYEZ!!!_**

**_-Sesshomaru-rocks (he does, doesn't he???)_**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Kagome awoke to a peaceful day. The sun was shining, birds could be heard chirping, and a pleasant breeze was blowing in through the open window. Kagome felt alive and a bit of freedom, like she had just been released from the dungeon four years ago again.

However, the day before came to mind, with the bow, arrow, bad guys, and Sesshomaru. She remembered telling Sesshomaru run, and he went into the castle, but she didn't remember what happened afterwards, except that she awoke in the bedroom just recently. Once again, the last few hours of her previous day were a blank. She didn't feel too good about this...

However, something had to be confirmed before she started worrying about her lack of memory: Sesshomaru's safety and well being. She quickly dressed and left the bedroom to see the servants and maids about their work. That was normal, yes. However, the fact that they all stopped what they were doing and stared at her like she was a stranger wasn't normal. Soon, whispers were passed to one another as she began down the hall towards Sesshomaru's study. He was always there, working, if not in her room as she awoke. She began going quicker as more maids and servants stopped to stare at her. She needed to get to that study and ask Sesshomaru what was up with his castle staff.

She burst into the study, slamming the door shut immediately when she got in. She sighed loudly and looked at Sesshomaru desk. It was oddly empty, as well as no occupant sitting at it. She looked around it, inspecting the desk and chair material. It was the best of the best.

Out of curiosity, she sat in the chair, pulling it forward so she could rest her arms on the desk. It was comfortable, and Kagome felt in place in that spot. However, a little "tick" in the back of her shook her from the seat and sent her back to a standing position, the chair now on its back and the "tick" feeling gone.

Kagome, being the way she was, placed the chair back into place, and exited quickly. Things were definitely not right at the moment. And where the hell was Sesshomaru? Perhaps bathing? Eating? Sleeping? Training? He could have been doing any of these things, however Kagome didn't know which one. And she wasn't going to look all over the castle to find out.

She'd ask Mana. Perhaps Sesshomaru's own mother would know where the Great Lord was. She was, in fact, his mother. She helped send him to her in the rain. Perhaps the elder could send her to him this time.

Kagome didn't need to look far. As she exited the study, the Lord's mother stood halted in front of the door. She, too, stared at Kagome, like the servants. However, hers was of pure fear, and Kagome was worried.

"Mana, what's the matter?" Kagome asked, placing a comforting hand on the elder's shoulder. The feared look disappeared as a loud and heavy sigh escaped the elder's mouth.

"You scared me. I thought, well, maybe..." The elder trailed off for a while. "Maybe like yesterday..."

"Like yesterday? What do you mean?" Kagome asked as they began to walk down the hall. Servants and maids sighed loudly as well as they passed them and continued their work. Kagome felt a little bit more at ease, but the fact that Mana was saying Kagome scared her wasn't causing her to be at great ease. Also, Sesshomaru was still missing, in her mind.

"You don't remember?" Kagome shook her head. "Well, Sesshomaru left, and suddenly you were, well, extremely rude to all but Rin. You even insulted me by calling me not only a whore, but also a slut, when you did not enjoy Sesshomaru even implying that. It wasn't like you at all."

"No, I would never insult you!" Kagome exclaimed. "I swear, Mana. Truth be told, I can't remember anything except for the demons attacking us and I saving Rin. Afterwards, my body was possessed and, thus, I almost attacked Sesshomaru with a bow and arrow. Then my mind is blank."

"Well, I don't think you put the bow down. If you look at your bedroom door, you could probably see the mark **your** arrow, aimed at **my** son, did. Then, afterwards, Sesshomaru wasn't seen. Not even for grub time."

"Grub time?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Mana just laughed.

"Oh, we dog demons have a little, um, fun with our food just before dawn when we dig into the food our chef cooks for us. We make an entire mess of the dining room! Oh, it is so much fun. You should join us one of these times!" Mana laughed whole-heartily

"Perhaps I will," Kagome said with a smile. "Tomorrow morning, hum?"

Mana laughed whole-heartily again. "Oh, we only do it once a month. We really don't need to eat every day. Sesshomaru or I will inform you of the next time we do it. You really should join, or at least see us. My son, oh, he gets right into it, literally!"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with giggles. "I really can't see it."

However, that wasn't the whole truth. The image that came to mind to Kagome was like a puppy with a big dish of food and it just jumping in, the food covering the dog. Now, she replaced the dog with Sesshomaru, and it just made her laugh out loud.

"Well, he missed it, so that's saying something. He even needs to eat. So something's going on," Mana said, them now on a much more serious subject.

Kagome was now silent. Perhaps she had scared even him away. She took a deep breath and turned to Mana.

"He's not far. Do you really think he'd leave you and Rin without real protection?" Kagome asked with a brilliant smile.

"Nor you. His scent isn't far, so I know he isn't too far. He must at least be in sight of the castle, for he would leave any of us unprotected." Mana then sighed. "However, if he saw you like we did..."

Kagome's smile faded. Perhaps she _had_ scared him away...

* * *

Kagome was depressed without Sesshomaru's presence around her, or at least near. Even though Mana said she could still smell him, Kagome couldn't. Thus, every suddenly sound or action sent her hand towards her bow for protection, now securely at her side at all times. She was currently looking out of the window of her bedroom; her legs curled up next to her on the bed she resided on. She wished to be alone, which was how she was left. Rin even didn't bother Kagome when she was officially bored because the hunters went out to catch dinner and the breakfast the next morning. Instead, Rin took her lessons, which Kagome could partly hear from the room over. 

Her eyes were glazed, barely seeing the red sky that signified sunset. An entire day passed, and so slowly due to Sesshomaru's absence. Kagome turned her legs so that her knees now were up and she rested her head on them, her arms around her legs.

Kagome raised as a cramp entered her leg and walked over to the window. The forest, live and a rich green, was motionless. However, as Kagome was about to returned to the bed to stare at absolutely nothing, something ruffled in the bushes. Kagome was instantly alert, however her hand didn't jerk to her bow. Instead she gazed at it, waiting, waiting...

A simple rabbit hopped out and looked around. Kagome released the breath she was holding. What did she expect? Sesshomaru to run out and into the castle and into her arms, kissing and hugging? She shook her head and headed to the bed. However, it was no longer interesting, nor was staring into space.

She was about to go to the door when it opened to show Mana.

"Lady Kagome, supper is being served," Mana told Kagome. She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, Kagome. He didn't leave you. You know he loves you," Mana said, entering to sit next to the priestess.

"Mana, I'm bored. I need to get my mind off him and do something," Kagome told Mana.

"Rin's lessons are over," Mana suggested. Kagome made a face. Mana laughed. "All you had to do was say no."

"I don't feel like playing. Not with anyone, at least," Kagome said. "Do you happen to have any instruments or musical objects? Perhaps that will get him off my mind."

Mana stroked Kagome hair. The elder sighed slowly. "Yes, we do. Follow me."

They left the bedroom and began down the hallway and down a row of steps. They both were silent, until Mana began to talk; however it wasn't her lively tone, but a much more depressed tone.

"I haven't been down here in such a long time..." Mana spoke, looking back in a glance at Kagome. Kagome nodded. Mana then smiled with her normal tone back. "I might just get us lost!"

Kagome giggled, however the echo in the staircase made it sound as if it was an evil, menacing laugh and Kagome shivered. She didn't like basements, especially dark ones... or stone, cold ones...

When they finally made it down to ground, it was no longer stone, but soil. They continued, and entered a room where many instruments lined the walls.

"Were you looking for any in particular?" Mana asked. Kagome blushed, however it was so dark, Kagome highly doubted Mana could see it.

"Well, I know how to play a few..." Kagome told her, looking around the room.

"Well, which ones?"

"Flute."

They were silent for a while before they both broke out into giggles.

"You said a few," Mana commented.

"I guess I lied..." Kagome giggled.

"Wait here," Mana said as she went farther into the dark room. Kagome did as she was told to, however she wasn't comfortable standing alone in a dark, cold basement. Hell, she wasn't comfortable standing in a dark, cold basement _with_ Mana next to her! Sesshomaru maybe...

Mana brought her from her leading thoughts to Sesshomaru by returning with a box in hand. "Let's look at this upstairs."

* * *

The trip upstairs was much quicker than down, and they soon were back in the bedroom with a rectangular box in hand. Mana then passed the box to Kagome. 

"Here's the flute," Mana said and Kagome looked down at the wooden box nicely furnished and nicely carved. She flipped the top open to see a nicely crafted flute inside, put together and everything. "It's a family heirloom." Kagome looked at it intently as she carefully lifted it from its box. She then turned it over in her hand, seeing how nicely the holes were carved and how nicely the design was made, almost as good as her time's flute, perhaps even better. She then turned to Mana as the elder continued. "Inu no Taisho played that at some time." Kagome eyes went wide and looked down. "As well as Sesshomaru and myself, in a time in our lives where music was essential."

"I couldn't possibly play this! It's too important to you guys," Kagome said, starting to replace in into its box. However, Mana took it from her hands and held it up and began playing a clear E note.

"You can play it. And you will, Kagome. Perhaps it will bring Sesshomaru home. To you."

"But, it's too important to-"

"To allow it to rot and deteriorate in that room. It needs to be played. Allow it to be played again." Mana placed the flute into Kagome's palms, curling her fingers around it.

Kagome looked down at the instrument now in her hands. "Ok."

Kagome lifted the instrument, closed her eyes, and let a steady stream of air blow over the tip of the flute as a clear note echoed throughout the room, and, unknowingly, the castle. The servants and maids stopped again, just this time for a good reason.

Kagome changed the note, and even more people, even outside of the castle, stopped to listen.

Soon, Kagome began to play a song. There were no notes or pieces of music in front of her, and, even if there was, her eyes were closed. She played a tune without measures and beats, without words or rhythm. A song from the heart.

* * *

Sesshomaru currently was enjoying his catch of food when a note swept of him. The meat in front of him dropped to the ground as he stood, listening as the note turned into another. Soon, the two notes became a song, slow and sad. Almost calling... 

Sesshomaru headed to the edge of the forest he resided in, the song becoming louder and louder with each step. The tune more calling than before as he gazed up at his bedroom window. There sat his Kagome, a flute in hand, her eyes closed, and her tune reaching him through the open window. He listened for most of it, the way it called to him, the way it sounded so sad, so desperate, so... wounded. Almost how he had felt throughout the day without Kagome near, next to, or against him.

He had stayed in the forest not because of fear, but because of Kagome's safety. He did not wish to enter the castle only to be attacked again. He did not want his instincts to take over and attack Kagome, thus injuring or, worst, killing her. He did not know if Kagome would remain as she was when he left, or return to normal. The entire day, he had waited for some sort of sign. This was his sign.

As he sensed the song slowly end, he began to fly up to his bedroom. As it finished, he entered the bedroom through the window. His mother gasped, then smiled, shaking her head playfully at him. Kagome lowered the flute and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru before her. A gasp and smile greeted him, and she placed the flute on the bed a little bit carelessly as she ran into Sesshomaru's arms with an embrace. They exchanged words of worry and concern, a few romantic and passionate kisses, before they realized Mana was still in the room. Kagome turned with a roll of her eyes.

"Did I do well?" Mana asked playfully to Kagome.

"Yes."

"More than good, mother. Excellent. Thank you."

"Hey, I'm here to keep you, and now you intended, in line."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and shooed his mother out as Kagome questioned him.

"Intended? What did that mean?" Kagome asked.

_-Um, how am I supposed to explain this to her?-_

_Uh, you're asking me?_

_-You're the demon, are you not?-_

_Uh..._

_-You're no help...-_

_Allow me control, and thus she will understand, young one._

_-AH! What did I tell you about calling me "young one"?! And weren't you just out seven days ago?-_

_(laugh) Just teasing. You can come back a day early next cycle, if it will make you happy, pup._

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and soon those eyes flashed red before a sly smile came upon his lips. Soon, those lips were crashed into another pair of lips; Kagome's lips. She was dumbfounded. Was this her answer?

"It was been too long, sweet Kagome," Sesshomaru said. She knew that, just from the slight baritone of the voice, she was talking to "Demon Sesshomaru," as the "Lord-y Sesshomaru" once told her. Each had little nickname for one another.

"So, what are you doing out? I just saw you seven days ago," Kagome said.

"Oh, seven days of absolute torture, my dear Kagome," Sesshomaru said, pulling her in for another kiss. He licked his lips like he just had the best meal of his life. "Delicious, as always..."

"Do you have a reason you're here?" Kagome asked, slightly perturbed. She personally preferred the "Lord-y Sesshomaru" over the "Demon Sesshomaru" because the Sesshomaru she was facing never really took anything seriously. He always was romantic, which was nice, of course. However, he enjoyed kissing her constantly, and embracing her, and just constantly surrounding her. However, he easily got angered or upset, and could go on long walks alone that made Kagome sometimes worried, especially if he didn't respond when she called his names numerous times.

"Well, little Sesshy inside didn't know how to explain to you what you meant to him," Sesshomaru suddenly winced. "He says he loves you."

Kagome coloured drastically and turned away. "Well, um, tell him thanks... I guessed... Um... I..." Kagome's eyes darted around as she fanned her hot cheeks to get the colour out of her cheeks. Two strong arms wrapped around her midriff.

"I love it when you blush," came a whisper in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine and her eyes to close. A smile was plastered of her face. "Now, what is an intended... Where to start?"

"Mmm... The beginning..." Kagome mumbled, leaning into Sesshomaru lightly. "And make it quick, please."

"I love it when you are in control."

"You love me whenever I do something, all the time. Continue," she said in a more realistic tone. Sesshomaru nodded.

"So, an intended... hum..." Sesshomaru still whispered his words into her ear, alternating at times. "Do humans have any type of companion name before marriage?"

Kagome turned to him, a tilt of her head. "What do you know about marriage?"

"Ah, I asked you first. As well, one question at a time, love."

"Well, we have fiancé, but that's almost right before marriage. Beforehand, there's boyfriend and girlfriend. Then friends, then acquaintances, then-"

"I guess an intended is much like a boyfriend or girlfriend. I do not know of the details of a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship, however I know of an intended's. Compliments, gifts, favours, kisses, hugs, embraces, love, respect, blah, blah, blah. All that mushy stuff that goes on in relationships, except the _really good stuff_ in a relationship..."

'Oh, we know what's on his mind all the time...' Kagome thought with a roll of her eyes. "So, it's really like a relationship like with us humans. We do almost the same things, sometimes even that 'really good stuff', depending on the people concerning the relationship, their religion, and beliefs."

"Oh, how I wish I was human," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear so softly, Kagome couldn't help but shiver. She sighed. "Ok, I got the hint. You want Puppy Boy back... One kiss before my departure?"

Kagome sighed, and they kissed. However, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue cleverly into Kagome's mouth and shocked Kagome. At that same moment, the "Lord-y Sesshomaru" returned, and joined Kagome in shock. He was the one to pull away, and rather desperately.

"He can be... Smart, sometimes," Sesshomaru slightly apologized. He noticed Kagome's face looked oddly redder than par usual, and he was both curious, and worried. "Is something the matter?"

Kagome's hand came up to her lips, her breath still caught in her throat. She shook her head slowly at first, and then very, very fast to express her point.

Sesshomaru tilted his head in worry. Kagome wasn't usually like this, but then again they never really had such a passionate kiss... or a French kiss, for that matter...

What then shocked the hell out of him was the fact that Kagome reached up and brought his head down for a kiss... and not just any kiss... a passionate kiss... a French kiss...

And afterwards, he was the one redder than usual...

* * *

_**AN: Ok, not much to say about this one. Pretty straight forward, in my opinion. I think it's sweet that Sesshomaru blushed after a widdle French kiss... **_

_**By the way, I post this on my birthday!!! Yay me!!! I'm finally 15!!! My profile has also been updated, if you want to check it out. New and Improved!!! LOLZ!!! And thank you for all those who have supported me for the last two/three years!!! You know who you are, AnimePoison and Eri-Tuure!!! LOVE YOU BOTH!!!**_

_**Ok, R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for not following through with my promise in the previous chapter... A LOT came up and I got distracted. My apologies, my loyal readers. Could you ever forgive me (puppy dog eyes bat innocently up at readers with Inuyasha ears pressed down against skull)? Just kidding. ENJOY!_**

* * *

The next approximate ten days after the odd incident with Sesshomaru and Kagome, the castle had a royal visitor. She, by the name of Stemala, came by to see Sesshomaru, and instead ran into Kagome. 

"Excuse me," she said rudely, pushing past Kagome, literally. She was fairly tall, taller than Kagome at least, and she wasn't wearing heels. A long scarlet robe was very loose on the woman's thin body and almost trailed after her, if it could touch the ground. Behind the woman, three boys followed almost obediently. "Almost" meaning one out of the three was crying, one out of two was hanging onto their mother's leg, and every single one of them were lunatic, energetic, misbehaving brats! Kagome was very happy she wasn't their mother!

However, Kagome didn't make another step before her name was heard called throughout the castle by a male. All eyes turned to see her laughing nervously. Looked like Sesshomaru awoke from his nap...

She slowly walked back up the steps and into his study to find the woman and three boys standing to the side. Sesshomaru stood just next to the cot he was recently asleep on, his eyes glaring down at Kagome.

"He he..." Kagome laughed nervously. "Enjoyed your nap?"

"Talk. Now," Sesshomaru ordered. It was kind of hard to, though. The three boys off to the side were giggling contagiously at the sight before them, only to cause Kagome to start, too.

To fill you in, the sight before them was quite funny. Sesshomaru had conveniently took a nap at about the time Rin's lessons were over, Kagome was bored of the flute, and all the household staff were busy. So, just to pass the time, Kagome gathered all her makeup supplies Sesshomaru gave her for special occasions, snuck into Sesshomaru's study with Rin by her side, and had some "fun." Allow imaginations to flow...

"Ka-go-ME!" Sesshomaru yelled. She was rolling on the floor with the other three children in the room. The children's mother was ordering them to cut the nonsense out, however no one could hear over the loud laughing, giggling, and snorts of humour.

Eventually, Kagome calmed down and faced the boiling Sesshomaru. He took her arm and led her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Kagome, you know what a fool you made me look like?" He growled. She looked down at her shoes shamefully. "Look, I didn't call you just to get mad at you. You saw those three children? I need you to look after them while their mother and I talk about political matters, ok?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled.

"Sure, they look sweet enough?"

However, Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru's silent plea to the heavens to look after his beloved, his castle, and his staff, praying that by the end of the day, they all would remain in one piece.

* * *

Kagome needed that prayer for the first few hours. The kids seemed to love the time away from their mother and thus did all the things they wanted to do when they got that chance. However, Kagome didn't enjoy that, or running around trying to stop those three kids. Even Rin refused to assist Kagome due to a past experience with them tying her to her bed and trying to learn how to cut her in half like wizards. In fact, Rin ran out of the room they were occupying so fast, Kagome thought Sesshomaru had blessed her with his talent of super speed. 

It took a clever distraction to stop the boys in their tracks. That distraction was a game. Kagome, knowing some simple tricks from her time, got a piece of string, chalk, a rock, and brought all the boys outside for some fresh air. The minute they were outside, they were in their place. Calming down enough for Kagome to handle them and teach them the rules and directions of some simple games, they were playing together in moments.

Teaching each boy at a time Kats Cradle had been hard, but the pay off was some peace and quiet, and getting to know the boys a bit more. They were inu demons, like Sesshomaru. As well, they had lost their father in an attack on their castle by an ogre when the last son was born. Not to mention, their mother was extremely strict, keeping a constant eye on all three of them, and keeping them in a constant order, with discipline and groundings whenever they did bad things.

Kagome informed the boys that she also had no father, though didn't explain to them how she lost him. Though, on a much more important note, Kagome explained to each of them that it was good they had such a mother, that she cared and that's why she kept a close eye on them, and that they would thank her when they were older. Each one of them huffed and disbelieved her, but with a comment to each of them that Sesshomaru was brought up the same way, their eyes lit up so quickly, Kagome couldn't help but be proud in herself.

She also taught the boys hopscotch and tag, keeping the boys preoccupied while she took a break. Still keeping an eye on the boys, just sitting under a tree instead of joining them, she relaxed after the extreme chase she had just to get the boys together. She could also see that the boys were almost like friends than brothers. She laughed and stretched just as Stemala and Sesshomaru showed up, both shocked that Kagome was not screaming, in an odd position, or even dead at that point. In a meeting of five hours, half of that time was each of them imagining Kagome's shape and image when the boys were done with her. But even Sesshomaru was shocked that she got the boys playing _together_. Usually, from his experience with the three boys, they would refuse to even be together, reminding him much of his relationship with Inuyasha, though not escalated to an adult level of killing each other with swords. Just to add, Sesshomaru was now back to his usual image.

"So, you drugged them, right?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting down next to Kagome as Stemala stood still bewildered at the fact that the boys were behaving.

"No, no. You just got to know how to get them. Look, watch," Kagome said. "Hey, boys, why not teach your mother how to play tag?"

The boys smiled and ran to their mother, each of them tugging on her dress, talking quickly and loud, only to have her yell at them to talk one at a time. Eventually she got the rules down, and the family began to play. As Kagome laughed as Stemala tagged her oldest son as he tripped, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her.

"Kagome, I know it's kind of sudden, but, um, would you mind if I asked you something?" Sesshomaru asked, kind of nervous about how to ask her if she would want to be his mate. He had never asked anyone such a question, and he didn't want to screw it up. He had said it enough times to his mirror, however it was never the same when he was with Kagome. He would either forget what to say, forget he had to ask her, or just wimp out like he was about to.

"You mean after that one? Yeah, sure," Kagome said, turning to him.

"Would... Would you... um..." He began stuttering, and Stemala came over, two of her sons trying to tackle her down, yelling that she was It.

"Just blurt it out, Lord Sesshomaru. She would understand if you ask. How can she if you don't? And, with you three, we have to get going. Uh, thank you, Lady Kagome, for teaching my sons how to have fun without harming others. Bye," Stemala said, her eyes looked slightly angered as she spoke to Kagome, and left with a sharp turn towards the door, but Kagome blew it off as just a bit of jealousy.

"Anyways," Kagome said, turning her full and utmost attention to Sesshomaru. However, that was what he didn't need.

"Um..." He said, and took a deep breath. "Would you like to be my mate?" He asked really quickly, his eyes clenching afterwards tightly. He waited for an answer, but none came. A soft hand touched his face, his eyes opening to see baby blue ones.

"I would love to answer if I knew all the facts," Kagome said. "I don't know what a mate is, Sesshomaru. For all I know, it could be a pledge to go to hell with you." The thought brought Kikyou and Inuyasha's image to mind, but she shook the thought from her mind.

"A mate... Um, it's like a human's marriage, I guess. Just, unlike a marriage, it is impossible to break the bond, even if the partner passes on. Stemala, for example, can never have another father for her children since she and her mate were mated, of course. She can, though, have a suitor to 'serve' her, but never marry or mate her, thus not getting pregnant," Sesshomaru explained as best as possible.

"Um, Sesshomaru, mind me asking, but if that's possible, then how do you have a half brother?" Kagome asked, a little shy about asking about such a personal question of his family.

He paused for a second before answering. "It took me a while before I finally understood the answer myself. Here's how it started: my mother mated my father, however he 'fake' mated her. By simply biting her, but not doing the entire cycle of mating truthfully, he tricked my mother into thinking they were mated, but in truth, they were not. Although my father was not mated to her, they did have a mating bond, thus she was able to become pregnant." He paused before continuing. "I've learnt that he had Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, as a mistress for a long time and fooled her into falling in love with him. He also fooled her into a fake marriage, so that they had a bond of their own. Thus, he was able to impregnate her as well. I guess you could say he was a chew toy for many women." Kagome laughed at his metaphor of his own father. Sesshomaru, however, was serious. "It seems that as he helped Izayoi through her pregnancy, he learnt to love her, as well as my mother. Going back and forth, he alternated nights with the women, caring for them both without either one knowing. When my father told my mother he had a battle, he was going to Izayoi, and vice versa. Only once did he have a real battle, and that was with Ryuukoysusei, the last true battle of his life. My mother only got the news after the fact, and we did visit the mistress and her newly born son, but she accused my mother that she was the mistress!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. He soon calmed and turned to Kagome. "The fact is that my father faked both of these women, and still the name of his mistress causes my mother anger. He left them with hate for one another, causing that hate to pass on to Inuyasha and I. I have overcome that hate, and thus I ask you, out of this tragedy, will you be my mate?"

Kagome looked around the garden they sat in. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Kagome asked, turning to look at him.

He clasped her hands into his, leaning forward. "Never, Kagome. I ask you to be my mate so we can live together forever, in bliss and harmony, and care for one another like a husband and wife of your species," Sesshomaru said, looking into her eyes. "If you would like, we could even get a human marriage, if you want that bond to be true."

"But even you said that those two can be faked. So, I don't know... I mean, I trust you and all, just... How the hell do you fake a marriage?" Kagome asked suddenly confused.

"You are asking me? I am the demon expert, not the human one."

Kagome laughed. It was quiet between the couple as Kagome thought about her decision. Why did she have to ask about his father's history before she made her decision?!

"Um, can I please think about this a little bit longer and tell you tomorrow morning?" Kagome asked, a little bit more pleading than an asking.

"Oh, dear, sure," he said, kissing her cheek. "And no need to plea. If you need more time, I am happy to wait for your answer."

Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru raised. "I have to get back to work, so please don't mind my sudden leaving. Think about it, ok?"

She nodded and watched Sesshomaru return inside. Kagome continued to sit under the tree, looking at the scenery before her as she thought about his proposal. Basically he was asking for her to be his wife! She blushed for no one to see. Inuyasha never did this... She shook her head to rid the thoughts from him. Sesshomaru was nothing like Inuyasha. She had to forget him and move on. If someone was in love with her and was returning her love, why not marry or mate or whatever him?

A thought of a few weeks ago brought the doubt with it. The problem was her sudden blackouts. Sesshomaru ran from her and Mana feared her. Rin was the only one safe... Well, she was the only human in the castle. Hm, Kagome thought, maybe that has to do with something. Rin was the only one not running from me or fearing me before I explained my lack of memory.

Forgetting about that, her mind came back to the mating proposal again. Should she, or just refuse until she was a bit more sure? And what exactly was mating? Sesshomaru really didn't go into much detail! She sighed and looked up into the darkening sky. She should return inside before she got sick.

Gathering her string, chalk, and rock, she returned inside the castle's warmth, closing the heavy oak door behind her.

* * *

_**AN: A little bit of family history that I made up, basically. I never really thought Sesshomaru had a real reason why he was so rude to his father in the third movie or why he really hated Inuyasha... So, while writing a fanfiction, why not make some things up? That's kind of the point of Fanfictions, right? Let imaginations flow?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!!! RnR please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Kagome went searching for Sesshomaru. She had thought about her decision to his proposal of mating almost all night, and when she finally got to sleep, she dreamt about her options and reasoning. When she awoke, she had an answer. So, the first thing she did after bathing, dressing, and brushing her hair was go searching for Sesshomaru.

Heading to the number one place she expected him to be, his study, she ran into Mana. "Hello," Mana greeted her.

"Hello. Have you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he's in the training room," Mana answered.

"Um, where's that?" Kagome asked. Mana just laughed and led Kagome to it. It wasn't in the castle, so Kagome was led down a long path into another small building. Grunts and something impacting something was heard inside, and Mana slowed down as they neared.

"Listen, Lady Kagome," Mana whispered, "we must approach quietly. If we barge in, Sesshomaru may attack us, thus ending your, mine, or both of our lives. So be quiet, ok?" Kagome nodded.

They continued and opened the door quietly. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She must have barge in, because she was in Heaven! There were two men, muscular, hunky, sweaty, panting, shirtless **and** working out inside! Kagome was about to faint on the spot. Luckily, Mana led Kagome over to a row of pillows where they sat and watched these hunky men, shirtless and sweaty, work out. As well, one of these men was Sesshomaru.

"That man Sesshomaru is fighting is his own general of his army. The goal here for both is to pin down the other to win. That's all," Mana whispered, and Kagome nodded once again.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru finally pinned the general down, thus winning the match. Being a good sport, Sesshomaru helped the general up, and they bowed at one another before grabbing towels. Only then did Sesshomaru come over to Kagome, who, by this point, was hyperventilating.

With a towel wrapped around his neck, he smiled at Kagome. "Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Go-good," she answered, stuttering only a bit. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Guess this is the first time you've seen a sweaty hunk that talks to you, huh?" Sesshomaru teased.

Kagome nodded numbly. Sesshomaru chuckled whole-heartedly until the words hit Kagome. "HEY! I've seen my batch of hunks! Perhaps not all of them have been sweaty or really, really toned, but I've seen my batch of hunks!"

Sesshomaru just chuckled. "Let's see if you can still battle if a hunk happens to attack you, huh?" Sesshomaru said, taking Kagome's hand and leading her to the middle of the training room. She shook her head numerous times, but Sesshomaru didn't see. He passed her a spear while he drew a sword. Kagome's eyes bulged.

"No, Sesshomaru. I don't need this training!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh, really. Why do you say this?" He asked, his sword to his side as he questioned her.

"Well, I always have my bow and arrows on me," she answer triumphantly.

"What should happen if that enemy takes your trusty bow and arrows? What should you do then?"

"Hide behind you?" She laughed nervously.

"And if I'm not there?" He asked, questioning her logic.

"Hide behind some other ally that is strong, hunky, and will protect me?" She guessed.

"Wrong answer! You need to defend yourself. As one who lives in this world of war and battles, a male will not always be around to protect a damsel in distress," Sesshomaru told her, raising his sword. "Now, prepare yourself, Miss Kagome."

"Prepare for whaaaaah!" Kagome ran as Sesshomaru lunged himself at her. Mana was still sitting, watching the pair battle.

"Kagome, the point of this one is to also pin down your opponent," Mana announced. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I think I might enjoy this battle," he said before lunging again at Kagome. She, once again, ran with the spear to her chest. "Do you not know how to hold a weapon?"

"No, but I know where I'm going to put it after this battle!" Kagome yelled. They were on opposite ends of the training room. Sesshomaru just chuckled at her comment.

"You hold it in the middle, ready to be thrown at the enemy when aimed and ready," Sesshomaru informed her and waited as she adjusted her grip.

"Like this?" She asked childishly.

"Correct. Now, since you are an archer, you should know when to fire, correct?"

"Yes, but you're not my enemmmaaah!" Kagome thrust the spear against her chest as she ran once again from the lunging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Throw it at me. You're best will not harm me," he told her.

"I couldn't hit you with the intention to hurt you, even if I tried," Kagome told him. "I just can't do that to an ally, a friend, and a love."

"Then imagine me as Naraku," Sesshomaru said as he once again lunged.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT NARAKU!" Kagome screamed as she ran. She caught her breath at the other side of the training room. "He's ugly, and you're... appealing to the eye."

"Just say it, I'm hot," Sesshomaru boasted as he lunged himself at Kagome again.

"No, I will not. And that's selfish, just thinking about how you alone look like," Kagome yelled.

"Oh, but I don't think about how I look as much as I think about how **you** look. That tight waist of yours, pale skin any female inu demon would die for, a very bouncy bosom, and a bottom to match," Sesshomaru said as he lunged. This time, Kagome was too embarrassed to scream, so she ran with the colour of her face her words.

"Did you **really** have to say that out loud, in front of your _**mother**_?!" Kagome exclaimed, looking over at Mana who was laughing. Kagome just continued to blush.

"Now, I ask, will you attack me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Never!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then this battle is over," the tone he used to have whenever he attacked Inuyasha in the past years was put into effect, startling Kagome. He lunged, and Kagome was too slow from the shock to run, thus being pinned down at that moment. "And the winner, once again, is I."

Kagome grunt as her arms were pinned down with massive force, as well as her pelvis was being sat on, so she couldn't kick him in the groin. She was done for.

She opened her eyes to see him close to her face. The door closed suddenly, and Kagome realized Mana had left them alone. She looked back at Sesshomaru to see him examining her flush appearance from the little training she did.

"We should do this more often," he laughed.

"Oh, you just want to see my 'bouncy bosom and a bottom to match' go everywhere as I run, right?" She asked in a slight rage.

"No, you look so superb when you're flush and sweaty," he told her quietly. Her rage disappeared and she smiled shyly. He had never really said anything like _that_ to her before.

"Um, can I get up now?" She asked after a few minutes of silence as she caught her breath.

"No, I like it like this," he said, sitting up slightly. She grunt her annoyance and he just chuckled. "Now a question for you." She listened intently. "Do you have an answer for me?"

Kagome paused. "Firstly, before I answer, I want to know what mating has to do with. I know yesterday you explained to me what it was, comparing it to a human custom, but what does it involve? How does it happen? I need all the details before my answer can be finalized."

Sesshomaru nodded, but did not lift up off Kagome. Instead he leaned down to whisper near her ear. "Is that the only reason why you won't answer me? Or is another that you want to get up as well?"

"That's one of the reasons!" Kagome growled. Sesshomaru chuckled, and finally raised entirely up off Kagome, replacing the sword and spear back to the weapons board, and joining Kagome on the floor.

"So, to do mating, one must first be courted. I have been doing that, just without your permission, as well as you to me, without knowing it. It's gifts, kisses, hugs, respect... etcetera. As well, to physically mate, a bite mark must be administer to both parties, deep enough to draw blood, but not to kill. Some prefer the bite to be on the neck, shoulder, arm, thigh, calf, or foot. This must be in the same place for both parties, or it will not work. As well, it must be in a, um, _passionate_ moment, if you know what I mean." A blush appeared slightly on Kagome's face. "Other than that, love, trust, and complete respect must be mutual, and all secrets must be revealed or side effects could be fatal. So, is that the information you desired?"

Kagome nodded. "My answer, I guess, is yes."

Sesshomaru's entire face lit up and he nearly done a cheer. Nearly, because there was one problem.

"Kagome, as happy as I am you said yes, last night I realized something: I do not know all about you. Yes, I now what your personality is and how much I love you, however your past is a secret to me. And we cannot mate until all secrets are revealed. Which, I soon realized, includes why you originally came to my castle a month ago." He paused as the information registered. "I can only imagine what could pain you so much that you could not tell me, the one you love, but I must know now. I will be completely understanding if it is something emotionally harmful to you, and will protect you if it was someone after you. Kagome, I must know or we cannot mate."

Kagome suddenly raised, her hair covering her eyes. "Well, I guess we can't mate at this moment. Because it still is not time to tell," Kagome said, and left the training room, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

* * *

_**AN: Ok, here's where things will begin to get interesting. So, Kagome has agreed to mate, yet not tell him the mystery of why she came to his castle. Anyone have suggestions to why? I'd like to hear them. Send them to me and I might use them. Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru made his way back to his castle, slightly depressed that he couldn't mate with Kagome yet. He was slightly happy as well, since she did say that she originally wanted to mate him, which was a large block of stress off his being, but another block was placed on when she said she still couldn't tell him why she came. He felt upset that she couldn't trust him enough to tell him. He could comfort her if it was upsetting, and he had become very understanding over the years. Yet, why did she still refuse to tell him?

He found himself walking up the steps of the castle, suddenly bumping into Kagome soon afterwards. Both apologized immediately before realizing who they bumped into, an awkward moment striking up. All the castle staff halted, watching the couple stare at each other in awe and slight confusion. Even Mana and Rin, who were previously dining for supper, came out to see the scene unfold.

Kagome was the first to break eye contact, and begin to walk past Sesshomaru. He was speechless before turning around, watching Kagome continue.

"I'm not mad at you," he told her, halting her steps. She turned with one of her sad smiles.

"I'm not mad at you, either. Just," she paused, "upset."

She continued without another word, walking into the dining room for her own supper.

The staff began to move again, and Mana and Rin walked over to them.

"What was that about?" Rin asked.

"We're kind of avoiding each other, partially," Sesshomaru said, continuing on his way. But Mana would not take that as an answer.

"Did you ask her? Did you, did you?" Mana asked impatiently.

"Yes."

"Oh, she turned you down, didn't she? I understand, son. I got a lot of men turning me down before your father," Mana told him, patting his shoulder.

"She didn't technically turn me down. She said yes, and then wouldn't comply to the revealing of secrets," Sesshomaru said, stopping in front of her bedroom door.

"Are you going to try and bed with her?" Mana asked.

"If you mean sleep in the same bed as her, but not mate, then yes. Other than that, I am not that type of man," and with that, Sesshomaru entered Kagome's room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Kagome ate her supper peacefully before noticing that the sun had set long ago, and she needed some sleep. She exited the dining room and made her way up to her room. She dressed into her sleepwear and tucked herself into bed. 

Almost asleep, she heard the door of her bedroom open. She sat up, squinting at the light flooding the room. Soon, the area was once again draped in darkness, but Kagome was not alone.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"It is only I," he answered, and Kagome recognized the voice as Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in an outcry.

"I made a promise to my demon that when we were mated or courting, I would share a bed with you. That promise must be fulfilled," he answered before his silhouette disappeared into the closet. He soon reappeared and made his way over to the bed.

"So? We aren't mated!" Kagome screamed.

"Quiet, Kagome. Others are sleeping. As well, we are courted, and as close to mating as we can be at the moment. This is normal, unless you disapprove of this," he told her. She never realized he was whispering.

She paused, as well as him. "I guess it's ok. But touch me inappropriately and be prepared for pain," she warned him. He nodded and lifted the covers as Kagome scooted over to give him room, and he climbed in.

They both adjusted to the new feeling before both relaxed, and all was silent.

"You are not asleep," Sesshomaru stated after a few moments. Kagome was startled at first and turned over to look at him.

"Neither are you," she countered.

"I don't often sleep. I rest. You, however, need sleep to function properly and think logically in the upcoming day," he stated. She sighed and rolled over to her side.

She adjusted her weight and her foot slid across Sesshomaru's leg. Damn, this bed was very cramped! It was a double bed, from what Kagome could guess, and it was holding two occupants. Kagome was shocked that she and Sesshomaru weren't up close and personal with each other with the size of the bed. Speaking of beds, how did he obtain one in this era? She had never seen one in this time before she came to Sesshomaru's castle. She turned over.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered and saw his golden eyes, reflecting the full moon outside, turned to her. "How did you get this... odd sleeping object?" She had to word herself correctly for Sesshomaru still didn't know about her birthplace.

"I was wondering why you never asked before. Perhaps it was because you were too distracted by the pain of your wounds before, or my change of personality. Anyways, this is called a bed. My grandfather got it from a talented woodcarver as a gift. My mother and father slept on it when they were mated, as well as I was birthed on this bed. It is a very valuable piece of furniture in my castle, as well as all the other extraordinary objects in here. We have such things as mirrors, desks, chairs, and a thing called... a shelf, all of them made by the same woodcarver. He had such creative ideas, my father told me as a child. And this woodcarver was human, which brought a shock to my mother, father and myself," Sesshomaru explained.

"Humans have talents as well. What a demon may find normal or average, a human my find extraordinary, and vice versa. Woodcarvers I have known always were creative, so it is no shock to me that he made such _interesting_ objects or that he was a human," Kagome whispered. She then turned over with a small smile. "Thanks for answering. It had been bothering me for some time."

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru before turning into his chest, closing her eyes, and falling quickly to sleep. Sesshomaru, with a smile on his face, embraced the sleeping form of Kagome, and kissed her forehead.

"No problem, love," he told her.

As Sesshomaru's eyes slowly closed, pulling him into the dream world, the door banged open, startling Kagome out of her sleep, and Sesshomaru onto his feet, hand ready to strike. However, there was no threat, just an exhausted soldier, panting as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Lord... Sesshomaru... Lady... Kagome," he panted.

"What did you so rudely interrupt us for?" Sesshomaru demanded, obviously angry.

"Lady... Stemala... Here... For... You... Two... Wishes... To... Speak... To... You," he panted, still out of breath.

"We'll speak to her in the morning. Get her a bedroom and some clothing, and-" Sesshomaru was soon interrupted by the soldier's shaking head. "What do you mean, no?"

"She... Has... Come... For... Your... Assistance," he panted. He swallowed hard before his head came up. "Her sons have been... kidnapped."

* * *

_**AN: Aw... And then Gasp. I love when I do that to readers... I AM EVILLLLLLL!!!!!!! Muhahahaha...**_

_**(And a cliffie!!! Well, you got to wait for the next chapter!!!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Kidnapped?" Kagome exclaimed, rolling out of the bed. The males' eyes turned to her, and Sesshomaru was highly impressed, shocked, and possessive. Kagome was dressed in a translucent nightgown. Only when the soldier didn't answer, and she looked over at Sesshomaru, did she see his smirk of mischievous. She quickly grabbed a thick robe, wrapping it around her figure. Sesshomaru turned to the soldier as they both coughed.

"Yes. The same ogre that slaughtered their father has abducted the boys, threatening their lives if Stemala does not hand over her castle. She cannot fight this ogre, so she asks for your assistance. She's downstairs now, blubbering," the soldier informed them.

"She isn't blubbering!" Kagome exclaimed quite harshly. "Any mother would be upset if her child was in danger. It's even worst when each and every one of them are. Don't insult her just because she cares for those boys!" Kagome demanded and the soldier fell to his knees, bowing to Kagome.

"My apologies, my lady. I sincerely apologize!" The soldier begged, but Kagome ignored him. Grabbing Sesshomaru's arm, she rushed to the hall when she saw Stemala crying on the steps. Releasing Sesshomaru's arm, she hurried to Stemala's side, embracing her.

"Shush... Hush... It's ok... Shhh," Kagome cooed, rubbing the Stemala's back. The woman continued to cry. "We're here now. We'll get your sons back."

"Oh, Lady Kagome..." Stemala wept. "What will I do without them? They are all I have in this world, the only thing left of my mate. If I lose them, I don't know what I would do!"

"You won't lose them. We will get your sons back. Now just calm down a bit and tell us what happened," Kagome consoled. Stemala took a deep breath.

"The three were playing in the back garden, tag, I think. I turned to speak with the cook to discuss dinner when he appeared!" Stemala exclaimed.

"The ogre?"

"Yes," Stemala answered. "He demanded my castle or the lives of my sons would be memories, just like my mate. He laughed, then left with all three in hand. He wants all personal out of the castle by sunrise seven days from now or death will become them all!"

"Stemala, do you know where this ogre resides?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting two steps above the women.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "In the mountain near my castle. He blocks the entrance with a large boulder when he doesn't want to be disturbed, so it's not hard to miss. After killing my mate, we trapped him there forever, but he was allowed to leave for food during the day. He's instantly drawn to it after sunset. That's one of the reasons why he wants my castle: it's nearby. As well, he hates our entire family after my mate killed his father."

Kagome nodded. "Allow us to dress into proper robes and you can lead us to it, all right?"

Stemala shook her head violently. "I'm banned to go near there. If he even senses my presence nearby, he'll remove the boulder and slaughter one of my sons before me. That's why I ask for your assistance!" Stemala cried.

"Ok, Stemala. We'll find it. I know where your castle is located, so it won't be too hard to find," Sesshomaru remarked. "As Kagome said, allow us to change our robes, and we'll go, ok? You can stay here for protection while we're out. As well, since we are near your castle, we will be able to protect it if he tries to take it by force."

Stemala nodded slowly. "Be careful. He killed my mate, so he won't hesitate to kill you two. Well, he does have a thing for human vixens, but, other then that, he won't hesitate," Stemala informed them. "Once more, be careful."

Kagome smiled and nodded, and Sesshomaru and Kagome returned to their bedroom. Kagome began to remove her thick robe when she noticed that Sesshomaru was removing his shirt.

"Um, excuse me?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrows. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dressing, what else?" He asked. "Well, actually, right now I'm undressing, but I will be-"

"No, why are you doing that _here_? With me in the room? Who's about to do the same thing!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We have much bigger problems than seeing each other's body. Plus, in the end we will be. You promised to mate me, so we'll be exposed to one another's eyes eventually."

"NOT NOW!" Kagome exclaimed and Sesshomaru raised a finger to her lips, signalling her to be quiet. "You realized how... awkward that would feel for me?!"

"If you wish, I will dress in the closet," he offered.

Kagome hesitated, but nodded, and Sesshomaru gathered his clothing before disappearing into the closet.

"And no peeking!" Kagome ordered who got a grunt as a reply.

Kagome slowly and cautiously undressed, quickly dressing afterwards. She wore a plain black robe that fell to her knees. It was short sleeves and a turtleneck, which was quite comfortable. As well, it was very loose, allowing Kagome to move around in it freely. She designed her hair in a simple ponytail, and waited for Sesshomaru to exit. He wore his usually clothing of white shirt with a red hexagon pattern on the shoulder and sleeves, yellow and blue sash, and regular white pants. His shoes remained the same black ones, as well as he held a pair for Kagome. She accepted them and placed them on her feet.

As Kagome was about to leave, a clawed hand rested on her arm, stopping her. "It takes more than a day to arrive at Stemala's castle," Sesshomaru informed her.

"So we need to gather clothing and such for the travel?" Kagome asked. She received a nod. She sighed and picked some shampoo, towels, and soaps. Sesshomaru grabbed the combs, brushes, and mirrors, and placed them all in a side bag.

Sesshomaru carried the goods until they walked outside. Then, he thrust the bag into Kagome's hands as she waved goodbye to the occupants of the castle. She glared at Sesshomaru before he disappeared around the castle, confusing Kagome. She looked over at the occupants of the house for some help, but she didn't need it. Pretty soon, a snout was next to her ear, sniffing her. She froze, scared of what was doing that, before a loud roar was heard directly behind her.

"Kagome, meet Ah and Uh. They, or it, are, or is, my two-headed dragon," Sesshomaru explained, petting one of its heads as the other roared loudly. Kagome swayed uneasily on the spot. "Due to the long distance we are travelling, I decided that, in case you become tired, we will be able to still travel, just you would be able to sit instead of walk. When we find the boys, they can sit also on Ah-Uh while we return."

Kagome fainted.

* * *

She awoke to see scales and sat up so quickly that she almost fell right back. She was on Ah-Uh, and Sesshomaru walked slightly ahead of them. She rubbed her eyes and stared at his back for a while as she thought about some random things about him. Was his butt tight or what? Didn't his sleeves just make him look like a flying angel? Was that his real colour of hair or did he bleach it to try and make it look silver? 

As soon as she return to coherent thoughts, Sesshomaru turned his head. "Staring at my ass, are we?" He teased and Kagome coloured darkly.

"No I wasn't!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hard to say that when you awoke ten minutes ago and tried to remain as quiet as possible as you looked at my back. It really isn't as good looking as the front, is it?" He joked, and Kagome laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost dark. We'll be stopping soon for a meal. Anything you would like me to catch in particular?"

"Rabbit, deer, foxes. I can work with them all," she bragged. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I'll catch you a demon, maybe. Let's see how you do with his or her organs," he teased and Kagome moaned.

"Please. Once in a lifetime was enough," Kagome moaned, rubbing her stomach as the old memory surfaced. "I was running to the bushes for days. Not like Inuyasha liked that, or anything. He wanted to find _Naraku_. He wanted to kill _Naraku_. He couldn't care about _Kagome_. No, just _Naraku_." Kagome growled. Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"So, the demon wasn't good, huh?" He said, changing the subject. He had learnt that Kagome did not enjoy talking about Inuyasha one bit. He learnt that by changing the subject, he could keep Kagome happy and avoid any chance of the demon-hating Kagome surfacing. Out here, he didn't have a cedar, reinforced door to hide behind from purifying arrows.

"No. Tried my best to cook it, but didn't work," she sighed.

"Oh, you don't cook demon organs. You eat them raw. Didn't you know that? If they're heated, they explode," Sesshomaru told her.

"Where were you two years ago?!" Kagome whined.

"At my castle, waiting for **you**," he countered.

"Well, you could've come looking for me!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that now. Before, you would have yelled and screamed at me for showing up because you didn't need me and that I said that you could come to my castle when you needed me... Blah, blah, blah. I know you," he said. Kagome huffed and Sesshomaru just laughed. He was having fun.

"Well, when we do stop, I need a bath," she said, running her fingers through her greasy hair. "I reek and feel extremely dirty."

"Yes, as well as I," Sesshomaru sighed. "Perhaps while you bathe, I will gather the food. As I asked before, anything in particular?"

"Deer would be nice. And gather some berries for flavouring," Kagome suggested. "And," she paused, and Sesshomaru waited for the last ingredient she desired, "could you try some when I make it?"

He faltered a step and Ah-Uh growled in concern.

"Try it?" He asked, waiting as Ah-Uh caught up to him so that he was next to Kagome. "Truthfully, I've never had cooked food, especially made by a human."

"I supposed so. Please, for me? It would be greatly appreciated," Kagome pleaded. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Sesshomaru laughed as Kagome pouted, leaning closer to him, her blue eyes wide and watery. "Ok, ok. Now get that face off," he said, placing his hand on her face. "I'm the only one allowed to look like a dog."

Kagome laughed. She and Sesshomaru kissed softly before continuing. At sunset, they settled down in a clear spot in the forest, and parted their ways.

"Ah-Uh will remain here with you. If anything happens, don't hesitate to scream for me, ok?" He told her, and she smiled, nodding.

"You know I never do," she said, kissing him long and passionately before he left to gather some berries and catch a deer. Kagome, meanwhile, gathered the shampoo and a towel, and searched for a spring.

Two hours later, Kagome was finally in a spring, soaking peacefully. She made sure there were no demons in the spring by purifying the water, and soon was inside, relaxed and content. She had already washed, but it had been so long since she had been in an outdoor spring, so she was relishing the moment until Sesshomaru called her to say he had arrived with dinner.

The problem was that Sesshomaru didn't announce his return. Instead, noticing Kagome's absence, went looking for her by following her scent. He was relieved that Ah-Uh's scent remained with her constantly, so he knew that she had some protection. However, Ah-Uh could be known to wander off, so he picked up his pace, following Kagome scent.

He heard a soft voice humming a tune and crouched low as he saw steam. He had been gone for two hours! How long did it take Kagome to bathe?!

He parted the bushes he hid behind to see her there, hair in a bun as she closed her eyes, leaning back on a rock. She cupped her hands, gathering water before splashing her neck with it. She repeated the action, just this time to her face. She sighed as she sank lower into the hot water, relaxing until Ah grunted. Uh repeated the noise and Kagome waded over to them. She pet them and stroked their heads, however she was more than halfway out of the water, revealing her entire backside to Sesshomaru's peeping eyes. He gasped, and was not heard, luckily. He was astonished at how lovely Kagome looked, especially at this point, wet and in a steamy area... He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but wait until the day he and Kagome mated. He couldn't wait until his hands were over that backside.

Deciding that he had seen enough, and didn't want to risk being caught anymore, he left Kagome to return to the campsite, stroking the fire with some twigs. A short while later, Kagome and Ah-Uh returned.

"Enjoy your bath?" Sesshomaru asked casually. Kagome sighed leisurely.

"Yes," she remarked, sitting on a blanket Sesshomaru had set out for them.

"Took long enough," he murmured, and Kagome heard.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked defensively.

"It's just that, well, I returned, after two hours, and you were still not around. And you return with wet hair, so I assume you took a bath, but it was such a long one..." Sesshomaru remarked.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Just go take yours and I'll make us some dinner. Where's the catch?" She asked.

"Over by the tree," Sesshomaru answered, raising to gather his bathing supplies, "and the berries are in the pouch next to you. See you soon, dearest."

Kagome shooed him off as she prepared dinner. Now, how did she do this again? She had a sweat drop for about ten minutes before she began...

* * *

In the end, it turned out well. The meat was cooked and ready to be served. All Kagome needed was Sesshomaru's company, and she was ready to eat.

Speak of the devil, a shirtless Sesshomaru strolled into the campsite as the thought went through Kagome's head. Keeping her mind on the meal on not on his pack of abs, Kagome welcomed him back.

"Now I know why it took you so long to bathe," he sighed, leaning back on a tree trunk as he dried his hair with a towel. "It was excellent..."

'So are your pack of abs,' Kagome thought, but shook it from her head. Not time to think about how he looks!

She glanced at him to find that he had finally placed a shirt on, and Kagome inwardly sighed. But the towel around his waist that was covering Kagome's view of his _stuff_ was being unwound and as the last layer was revealed, Kagome quickly covered her eyes with her hands, her cheeks flaring red sparks and her mind trying not to imagine what was being revealed to her.

He was confused at first when Kagome covered her eyes so drastically, but soon realized what she was expecting.

"Are you decent?!" She mumbled through her hands. He just laughed.

"Yes, just let me finished tying my pants," he said sarcastically. "Come on, I'm covered."

Kagome parted her fingers, peeking through them to see if it was the truth. He sat there, basically, wearing cut off pants. They seemed wet, though, to Kagome's eyes, and she questioned Sesshomaru.

"Kicked them into the spring by accident," he simply said and Kagome nodded her understanding. "Anyways, let's chow!"

Kagome separated the meat for them both and took the first bite. Sesshomaru watched as she chewed and swallowed, then peered down at the piece before him.

"Come on, just try it. It won't bite you," she comment.

"But I bit it," he remarked, pushing the piece slightly away from him, slightly frightened about what the meat might soon do to him. Kagome sighed, ripped a piece off and peered at Sesshomaru.

"Open for Kagome," she "baby-talked" to him, lifting the piece up. Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrows and stared at Kagome. "Just open your damn mouth!"

He opened and Kagome stuck the piece in. "Chew, swallow. Simple as that. Spit it out if it tastes horrible. It doesn't hurt!" She said, returning to her seat and finishing her piece.

Sesshomaru still had not chewed or swallowed. The piece still remained on his tongue, in his mouth. He saw Kagome look at him, and knew that she probably knew that he still had not swallowed the piece. So, slowly and reluctantly, he chewed the meat.

At first, it was an odd feeling as the meat began to break apart. He was used to having to tear the thing apart before anything fell off the damn thing. But this was tender, juicy even. He began to chew faster, but soon their was none left. And, like everyone does, he swallowed. Kagome anxiously waited for his first opinion of the meat.

"More," was all he said and Kagome's face lit up instantly with a smile as she did a silent cheer. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had already grabbed the rest of the meat off Kagome's plate and finished it by the time she finished her little cheer. He was still demanding more, so Kagome cooked up more, showing Sesshomaru how to and such.

Soon all the edible parts of the deer were gone and mostly the bones remained. Kagome laid with her head in Sesshomaru's lap, half-asleep as he spoke soft words to her, explaining in more than one way how much he loved her, how possessive he was of her, and how often he dreamed about her.

"Tell me the dreams," Kagome whispered, her eyes closed as she listened to his voice. "Tell me them all."

"Most of them are of you, Kagome, dining with me in the most beautiful place, with the stars as bright as torches, and the sky as dark as Naraku's heart. Where fireflies greet us when we come, and how we hold hands tightly as we watch the waves come towards us. Most of the time I chase you around, splashing you and you splashing me. We would get all wet, but we'd be laughing and content. Then I kiss you softly and tell you how much I love you and you tell me how much you love me, and we will lay in each other's embrace until sunrise. Then, we will return home to the castle, bathe together to remove the seaweed and the sea water, and then make love in our bed. That is my most favourite dream. I wake with a smile when it occurs. A smile that shows throughout the day," he told her, stroking her cheek with the backside of his hand.

"Mmm... When we are mated, will you take me to that place?" She asked softly, soon lost into dream world.

"When we are mated, yes. I shall find such a place and we will do such things when we are mates, ok?"

"Mmm... Yes," she whispered ever so softly, her breathing evening out and her body no longer tense. Sesshomaru knew that he made Kagome go to sleep happy, for a soft, ever constant smile was upon her lips as she dreamed. As the moon rose over him, Sesshomaru followed her into the dream world, a soft smile upon his lips as well.

* * *

_**AN: Who knew Sesshomaru was perverted? LOLZ**_

_**Well, anyways, there's a fight scene coming up with the ogre guy, Kagome and Sesshomaru. Who will be victorious? Wait to find out! **_

_**R&R please.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Continuing on their journey to the ogre's den, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked side by side, hand in hand, through a forest. Sesshomaru estimated that it would take about half a day to arrive, so resting early and starting out early would insure that they would arrive in time to save the boys without the ogre finding out. Once they were at a safe distance, Sesshomaru would slay the ogre, solving all problems.

So, after resting and sleeping (and moving the huge boulder out of the way, courtsey of Sesshomaru), Kagome and Sesshomaru entered an empty den. Here, as Stemala stated, was where her boys were being kept and where the ogre lived.

It seemed like a very intelligent area. Unlike most dens on mountains, this one had many corridors and multiple rooms to search. Kagome and Sesshomaru split up to cover more ground, but Sesshomaru once again reminded her to scream if she needed anything.

After a good two hours search, Kagome rounded a corner to find the three boys, huddled together in a small room. She rushed over to them, embracing them each and altogether, before telling them that she was getting them out of there. The three boys nodded, and Kagome led the boys down the corridor she once was in.

Following her path, and knowing she was nearing the entrance, sudden loud, pounding footsteps were felt, trembling the ground so much that Kagome had to stabilize herself with the help of a wall. Once the pounding stopped, Kagome continued only to come face to face the kidnapping ogre himself. His eyes first glared at her, seeing her with his captives, before a smile dawn on his face.

"This must be the vixen the little men told me about," his deep, dark voice boomed. "She _is_ a vixen."

Kagome stood in front of the boys. "I'm taking them with me. They don't belong to you or to this place," Kagome bit back defiantly.

"Ah, she's a feisty one," the ogre chuckled. "This shall be fun."

He ran to knock her down, but his movements were slow, and Kagome had her and the boys out of the ogre's way by the time he hit the ground. She saw a glare appear once again on the ogre's face.

"You want to be tricky, then fine. I like a little chase before I bed my whores," the ogre told her, speeding up his pace. Kagome, realizing that his attention was entirely on her, decided that it would be best to leave the boys to the side and deal with this ogre by herself. Sesshomaru was probably still searching for the boys, but she didn't need his help. She was trained in the bow and arrow, and spear. She could deal with this fool.

She glanced around quickly after dodging an attack. No bows, no arrows, and no spears. Well, her training did little to assist her. Before realizing it, the ogre caught Kagome off guard, and it was only when he was halfway to her did she dodge. She was unable to run entirely out of the path, so skidded quickly to the ground as a last resort as he passed her to hit the ground again.

However, due to the force she threw herself to the ground with, her black robe she was so proud of earlier was now flashing her futuristic panties to this ogre. With her face a red as a tomato, she pushed she material down, but it was already too late. The ogre had grasped her hands, forcing them above her head as his other hand snaked down her leg.

"Good girl. Good girl..." he cooed, but his voice just ran creepy shivers down Kagome's spine. Where _was_ Sesshomaru?!

His hand reached her foot before beginning back up her other leg. She knew where its destination was and struggled against his touches. His gruesome, curled claw cut her to stop her squirms, but it only increased them. She tried to free her hands, but this guy was just too strong. She tried to kick him, but soon his other hand had her legs pinned.

"Fine, if you insist, I'll go face first," she heard him say, and she squirmed as she saw his face near her backside. It was futile and she soon admitted to defeat, but only in that part. Knowing that the ogre did not have an extra hand, nor her mouth covered, she lifted her face off the ground.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She yelled and his hands squeezed her joints painfully.

"Silence, you whore. I could kill you this moment, but I don't think you would prefer it," the ogre growled.

"I'd rather die than have you touch me so inappropriately," she snapped.

"Fine, have it your way," he yelled and flipped Kagome onto her back painfully. She winced before glaring at the ogre.

"Well, as soon as my soon-to-be-"

"As if. By the time the jackass arrives here, all that will be left will be-"

The ogre was suddenly silenced as his arm, the one holding Kagome's legs, was severed.

"You were saying?" Sesshomaru asked, returning his poison whip to his claws. The ogre was screaming, howling, and holding the severed and bleeding arm as Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Kagome, get the boys and run to Ah-Uh. I'll deal with this buffoon."

"But-"

"GO! And don't look back!" Sesshomaru interrupted will an echoing yell.

Kagome, startled at the sudden reaction, hesitated before nodding and gathering the boys to the entrance. She paused as the boys climbed upon the dragon.

"Be careful," she whispered, her eyes holding concern.

"I'm more worried about you. Now go!" He demanded, and Kagome nodded before climbing upon Ah-Uh herself and lifting off, heading towards the castle. The ogre recovered, the bleeding stopped, but not regenerating. "Arms don't really generate too well on their own, don't you think?" Sesshomaru asked in a tease. The ogre growled angrily before launching an attack on Sesshomaru.

"I'll kill you! You made me lose a whore and an arm!" The ogre screamed, outraged that every time he launched an attack, Sesshomaru would dodge.

"You touched what belong to me, so you suffer the consequences," Sesshomaru stated calmly as he stepped simply to the side, watching the ogre bash his head against the wall. "You are despicable."

The ogre growled and launched a last attack, but Sesshomaru had enough of this game. With a swipe of his claw, the ogre was only slivers on the ground and blood droplets on the walls. As he turned to leave, a loud rumble began, rattling the swords on Sesshomaru's sash. He paused as the growl increased in volume, causing tremors throughout the ground.

"WHO MURDERED MY BROTHER?" Boomed through the corridors. "AND WHO TOOK MY CAPTIVES?"

"It was I," Sesshomaru announced. "And your brother wasn't much."

A laugh that was heard for miles echoed throughout the den. "You think that pathetic thing I call my brother could slay one such as yourself? It is I who murdered the Lord of the South, not him," boomed through the den.

"Then show yourself, brave and powerful ogre," Sesshomaru demanded, one hand on Tokijin.

"With pleasure," the ogre nearly laughed and rocks fell from the ceiling as more loud footsteps were heard.

This ogre was large to compare with the previous ogre. This one was at least ten feet tall and equal in width. The only thing similar was the skin colour and species.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, it is a pleasure to meet you," the ogre boomed, bowing very slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hentar the Ogre, soon-to-be ruler of these lands."

"Not without the captives," Sesshomaru responded, but Hentar just smiled.

"With or without the captives, I have obtained the castle. Lady Stemala is no where in sight, and her people are no more than insects in battle strategy. With a single step, all her men and women of her castle will flee, leaving the entire land to me!" Hentar laughed, but Sesshomaru only glared.

"Draw your weapon and we shall determine who is the more proper ruler of lands," Sesshomaru declared, drawing his Tokijin. Hentar only remained in his spot. "BEGIN!"

Sesshomaru leapt forward with incredible speed, but Hentar responded with flick of his wrist, almost sending Sesshomaru into a wall. By avoiding it with his super speed, Sesshomaru found himself behind Hentar, striking again. However, the ogre was as fast as him, and sent him into the wall this time. Sesshomaru, both his demon side and lord side, were angry that this pathetic creature actually sent him to the ground, flashed his eyes red before a whirlwind of air surrounded him. Soon afterwards, a loud roar was echoed throughout the lands.

* * *

Kagome and the three boys, seated at one of the camps Sesshomaru and Kagome made, heard the loud roar. Kagome and the boys didn't know if it was roar of triumph or pain, or if it was from Sesshomaru or the ogre. Kagome jumped up from her seat suddenly, startling the boys and Ah-Uh. 

"That's it! I hate sitting around and waiting! Let's go, Ah-Uh. We're going to help Sesshomaru," she announced, but when trying to climb onto Ah-Uh's back, they shook her off with a loud growl. "Let me on! I order you to!"

But the two-headed dragon refused and halted all attempts of climbing on by pushing one of its snout into her back, seating her down in front of the fire. She crossed her arms and pouted, but Ah-Uh was stubborn and very loyal to Sesshomaru, so Kagome was not getting on.

An hour or so passed after the loud growl and the three boys had fallen asleep. Kagome still sat awake, gazing into the still blazing fire. Sesshomaru still had not returned and Ah-Uh still refused Kagome any access to their back. She was really worried, but didn't want to go search for Sesshomaru alone or with the three boys. So all she could do was wait, which she really detested.

Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard in the distant dark night. Kagome, only slightly afraid, wrapped her arms around her knees. She only hoped they weren't heading in her direction.

She wasn't in luck. The footsteps could be heard and felt coming closer. She shook only slightly and looked over at Ah-Uh. The two-headed dragon was relaxed, both heads down, with eyes very droopy. Kagome sighed. 'Please pass by me, please pass by me...' She begged in her thoughts.

However, the thing never changed direction, coming closer and closer. Kagome moved closer to the sleeping boys, cuddling with them as she looked out into the night. Whatever it was, it was coming. And she needed to protect the boys above herself. Sesshomaru would show up, and she would rather have him find her corpse than the three boys'.

The trees rustled and she sank lower into the ground. She begged and prayed to the Kami, hoping that it wasn't a ferocious demon out for a hunt of human blood. She could hear the footsteps nearby, and she closed her eyes tightly and held the boys to her. Almost directly in front of her, she begged that it just pass by her. However, they stopped.

It was dead silent that moment. No footsteps, no crickets chirping, nothing at all. Kagome knew that the thing was still in the camp, but she refused to open her eyes. Suddenly, a loud and booming roar was heard directly in front of her, loud enough for many lands to hear. Kagome covered her ears and brought her head down.

'Please don't eat me, please don't eat me,' she begged, hoping that the thing would either eat her or leave. The suspense was killing her.

Suddenly, a humongous, wet thing was felt on her head, nudging her. Hoping it was just Ah-Uh, checking on her, she opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her eyes went wide and she went pale. Her jaw dropped and her voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She was completely frozen. And then she fainted falling backwards and hitting the ground with full force.

* * *

_**AN: Suspense time! Muhahaha! Going to have to wait until next chapter to find out what Kagome saw. I'm evil, I know... MUHAHAHA!!!!**_

_**Anyways, hope everyone's enjoying this. I know it doesn't have much of a connection to the prequel, but I will put a bit more of the prequel into it so it seems like a sequel. **_

_**Yes, evil... **_

_**Anyways, R&R, please. I really do hope you guys stay tune for chapter 17. CYA!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome moaned as she awoke, her head feeling foggy and stuffed up. She squinted into the bright light shining on her and held a hand up to block out the sunlight. She sat up and surveyed her soundings quickly. She was still in the forest, which was relief. Her belongings were still around, another relief. However, she was wrapped around in a long, fluffy thing. The only thing she could think of was Sesshomaru's fluffy thing, but he didn't bring it with him on the adventure. She rubbed her eyes, still getting them accustomed to the time of day. She then heard it. A low rumble, a whine and something wet probe at her back. She froze before turning herself around to see two large red eyes looking directly back. They each were the size of her head, and the snout was probably the size of her body! She was frozen in shock before she heard the three boys she had rescued. She looked around for them, shoving the fluffy thing off her before running to find the boys playing tag. She gathered them together and stood in front of them as the eyes raised, along with a large body, still looking at her. The boys were quiet for a while, worried and scared.

"Leave the boys alone!" Kagome exclaimed. The boys burst out laughing.

"Kagome, Kagome, that's Sesshomaru. He doesn't want to harm us!" They exclaimed between giggles. Kagome looked at them oddly, then at the large _thing_ before her. She didn't notice it, but it was a large dog. And the signature crescent moon was on his forehead, saying that it was Sesshomaru. But why did he transform?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and the head came down to nuzzle softly against her cheek. Kagome laughed because it tickled and pushed his nose away. "Why did you transform?"

A whine was heard from the large dog and Kagome turned to the boys for support.

"He says that he needed to so he could defeat the ogre," one answered, before being tagged and chasing after his brothers.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru before nuzzling into his neck. "I'd prefer if you were in your human form."

A deep sound came from Sesshomaru's dog form and then a light bark. The three boys doubled over in laughter.

"No, you don't... See, over there... That's his clothes... He's butt naked now, Kagome," they each laughed. Kagome blushed and looked over Sesshomaru. She then remembered the large fluffy thing she woke up with on her. Tilting her head, she saw a large tail swishing back and forth. She laughed and gazed up at the huge dog.

"I see," was all Kagome said before nuzzling again. "He's so adorable!"

The boys continued to play in sight of Kagome and Sesshomaru, and the pair laid down, Kagome against Sesshomaru's side, his tail over her again, in comfort. Sesshomaru had his head near her, too, and Kagome soon fell asleep again.

* * *

After waking again, it was dark and not suitable to travel. The three boys were asleep in the blanket intended for Kagome, but she had her own bedding: Sesshomaru's fluffy body. He still remained in his dog form. The boys explained that once transformed, it would take a massive injury or a special potion every dog demon has to change back. Kagome was ok with that because she was having a comfortable bed, pillow, and cover when she slept and awoke. 

She fixed some dinner for herself before bathing with Sesshomaru nearby, but with his head the opposite way. He rested his head on his paws as he waited and he could hear her humming as she washed. Removing herself from the spring in only a towel, Sesshomaru gaze at her legs and arms, licking his lips. Even in his dog form, he loved Kagome. And, damn, she was beautiful.

Kagome heard the smack and turned around to see the red eyes of Doggy Sesshomaru upon her. She laughed and turned back around. Dropping the towel suddenly, she changed with her back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his luck that day. Afterwards, she threw the towel onto Sesshomaru's head. That wouldn't have been a problem, except a part of it covered one eye, and, with his paws, he couldn't take it off. He whined, but Kagome just laughed. He growled, and she continued to laugh. Grabbing the back of her clothing with two teeth and hanging her from his mouth, she grabbed the towel and was let go. She growled herself before sitting, indicating for him to curl up. He did, and Kagome was in the middle. His tongue came out and kissed Kagome quite wetly before she laughed, wiping the spit from her face.

"I just took a bath, Sesshomaru. If I wanted another one, I would've told you," she laughed. A smile could be seen from him, and a giggle came from one of the boys.

"I think he's saying something about seeing you in the bath..." The boy mumbled, and Kagome hushed him before whispering for him to go back to sleep. She turned to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," she said, turning into his fur after patting it down. "You'll never see another one for **quite** a while."

Sesshomaru whined again, but Kagome was asleep. With another smile, he wrapped his tail around her fragile body and laid his head down, closing his eyes and sleeping lightly, in case of danger.

* * *

They travelled the next day on Sesshomaru, the boys laughing at the fact that Sesshomaru constantly mumbled that he wasn't transportation. Once they arrived, Sesshomaru remained outside in his form while Kagome took the three boys inside. Sesshomaru couldn't ignore the fact that she looked so perfect with all three boys in her arms, calming them down so motherly. He only wished that the next time he saw that image, it was his kids she was holding. But, as he reminded himself and his demon-self, they had to heal her first. Although none of the Demon-Hating Kagome had surfaced for a while, there was no definite proof that the being was gone. And he'd rather not risk it. 

While thinking, Kagome returned and began to pet him. "Sesshomaru, do you think, after we mate, I could transform?" Kagome asked. He answered, but his Dog-Tongue couldn't allow Kagome to understand. She frowned and Mana appeared.

"He says he is unsure, but he hopes so," Mana translated. In her hand she held a bottle full of a sickly green liquid. "Sesshomaru, time to drink up."

Sesshomaru was on his paws in a split second. His enormous head shook side to side and Mana sighed.

"He never did like the taste of the potion. That's why he doesn't transform often," Mana explained when Kagome looked questioning at the elder. Kagome nodded her understanding and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I guess he's a big baby... No, wait, a big pup!" Kagome laughed, as well as Mana, but Sesshomaru wasn't laughing at anything, just shaking his head dramatically at his mother.

Mana calmed down and turned to her son. With some sounds like barks, strict as well, Sesshomaru came in with his head down. His tail no longer swished, and he looked defeated. Mana, however, looked very triumph. She popped the cork on the bottle and tilted towards Sesshomaru, who stuck his tongue out, reluctantly, to receive the nasty looking, and tasting from the sounds from Sesshomaru, liquid.

He made a face, shaking his head a bit as his tongue came out a few times, trying to rid himself of the taste. Soon, however, his body began to transform into a human looking one. Kagome remained, watching, without thinking about a word the boys had said earlier. As his lower half began to become human-like, Kagome's cheeks flared, and she turned with her hands over her eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't take notice due to the awful taste in his mouth. When it was finally gone, he looked at Kagome and sensed a lot of embarrassment from her. Sesshomaru looked at his mother, who was giggling, and got no explanation.

Mana, trying to calm down, offered to gather a robe for her son, and that's when it hit him. Dashing to a bush, his cheeks flaring as well, the pair were out in the open, both embarrassed.

Sesshomaru called to Kagome, informing that he was no longer in view, but Kagome didn't listen, shaking her head. The scent didn't die down, and Kagome began laughing hysterically.

"Hey," Sesshomaru called from behind a bush, "just think of this as equal from last night."

She turned then and blushed harder, dashing inside with a tomato face.

Sesshomaru groaned as a cold breeze came by and hoped his mother would return with the robe soon. His senses told him she was doing otherwise as two older female laughs were heard with three boyish giggles. He couldn't sense Kagome, or hear her laugh. However, he soon found out she wasn't even in the same room as the rest. Instead, being as nice as she was, she gathered the robe for Sesshomaru and returned with her blush partially down. Seeing his bare chest, though, brought it back, and Kagome clenched her eyes as she neared, holding the robe blindly out to Sesshomaru with a hand.

"Quick, change. Before your mother brings spectators," Kagome told him. Once he took the robe, Kagome turned, fanning her cheeks. He dressed quickly, and just before a large group of spectators, led by his mother, arrived. Everyone groaned except Kagome and Sesshomaru, who stood with red faces. Soon, people began whispering and then school-like giggles were going around. Kagome blushed harder and looked towards Sesshomaru for help, but he was blushing as well. He knew what they were thinking, and he could see that happening, with the way they looked. Kagome was flustered and slightly torn up from the slight battle with the ogre, and he was found with only a robe on, which Kagome gathered. He wasn't surprised his staff were imagine wrong things.

After calming his cheeks down, he ordered everyone back inside, but no one listened. So, instead of staying to deal with the taunts and stares, he grabbed Kagome's hand and rushed into the castle and up the stairs to their room. Kagome was still blushing, but now also out of breath. With a quick order, he and Kagome were dressed into better attire and exited with blushes removed and all evidence of anything conspiring between the two gone.

When they reached the staff, returning inside just then, they got looks, but the moment was over. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand, twirled her into his arms, in front of everyone, and kissed her passionately and long. There were gasps, including Kagome, and his mother stood with raised eyebrows, gaping at the sight. The three boys were turned away by their mother, but she stared herself.

"Happy now?" He ordered, his eyes in a glare. "Now get back to work, and if I hear one giggle, taunt, or anything of the sort, consider yourself fired that second! That includes towards Kagome, alone or with me!"

The staff nodded in unison and left to their jobs without a sound. Mana, Stemala, and the three kids remained in the hall, the women still shocked at the scene a moment before. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and led her down the stairs, which she stumbled to simply do. Once on the bottom, Kagome's face, beet red, made everyone laugh, including Sesshomaru. She blushed harder and slapped Sesshomaru's arm.

"It's your fault," she mumbled to him, causing him to laugh harder. "What is it, Pick On Kagome Day?"

Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome as he settled down. "No, today is Let's See Everyone Naked Day."

Kagome laughed at that one and then the group got back to business. Stemala was the first to speak.

"Thank you for rescuing my sons. Is the ogre gone?"

"Yes, he will no longer bother your family," Sesshomaru informed and Stemala sighed with relief.

"I'm relieved you killed him. I can now return to my castle in peace. And his younger brother?"

"Died in moments. Touch what rightfully belongs to me, you pay the price," Sesshomaru said, glancing over at Kagome. She looked uneasy and Sesshomaru took note to speak to her later about it. "Anyways, come if you need anything. You are always welcomed, including the brats."

"Hey!" They screamed in unison and Kagome laughed, kneeling down to them. They ran into her open arms with hugs.

"I'll see you all sometime soon, right?" Kagome asked. They nodded together. "I might just teach you more games next time! Meanwhile, have fun with each other, and, if I find out you're attempting on each other's lives, I'll hurt you all!"

Kagome and the boys laughed afterwards, but Stemala looked uneasy. Sesshomaru told her to blow it off. It was a secret between Kagome and the boys.

Kissing each on both cheeks, Kagome gave one huge hug to them all and saw them off with their mother. Sesshomaru and Kagome waved them off as they flied off. Once out of sight, Sesshomaru closed the door with a sigh.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. I was really getting sick of sharing my time with three kids," Sesshomaru commented, placing a hand on her waist.

"When we have our own, you'll have to get used to it," Kagome spoke monotone, moving out of Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru decided it was now to speak to her.

"Kagome, why did you look so uneasy there when I told them about the ogre?" Sesshomaru asked, following Kagome up the stairs. Reaching the landing she turned to him.

"All the times travelling with Inuyasha, someone always called me theirs. Kouga, Inuyasha, and now you. I... I don't like being labelled like a possession. We're equals. I have you, and you have me. If you want to make a comment like that say something like, 'He wouldn't last a moment after touching my _girlfriend_ or _lover_ or _mate_' or whatever. Just not **yours**. It sounds like a way you would say you own something. 'That vase is _mine_.' You see?" Kagome asked afterwards and Sesshomaru nodded, embracing Kagome from behind.

"My apologies directly to you for wording my sentence, implying that you were a possession. I will not do it again, ok?" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. She nodded, and wriggled out of his grasp again. "What now?"

"I have spend some time with Rin. I promised when I got back. And, you, Mr. Sesshomaru, need to get caught up on your paperwork." She kissed him briefly on the lips as she began to leave. "I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Yes, you can count on me," Sesshomaru answered, waving lightly off. "Enjoy!"

"I will!" She yelled back before blowing a kiss down the hallway. Only waiting until he smiled and blew one back did she turned her back to him and jog down the hallway. Sesshomaru saw her disappear around a corner after a while. With that, he entered his study and did as she said: paperwork. With a sigh, he entered to see piles and pyramids of paper and scrolls on his desk. His eyes went as wide as saucers! He didn't think he was gone that long!

Sighing and dabbing his quill for the first time into a bottle of ink, he unrolled the first scroll and read it quickly over before writing comments, rules, or replies. He would place that to the side and go to the next. This continued for most of the night. He only kept thinking of how much fun Kagome could be having...

* * *

_**AN: OMGs!!! All my reviewees were correct! As you can see, Sesshomaru DID in fact transform. I've never done it in any of my other stories, so I thought I'd try. Give me some feedback, ok?**_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it!!!_**

**_By the way, the delay was due to expecting a few more reviews... Are you guys losing interest or what???_**

**_Anyways, please try to RnR for my sake and sanity! lolz. Byez._**

_**Sesshomaru-Rocks**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN: Hey, sorry for the complete delay. So much going on in my real life, fantasy life was getting neglected. So here, a little treat for u, a week after Halloween. Have fun!

* * *

_**

Kagome met Sesshomaru halfway to the dinning room with him rubbing his wrist. She rubbed it softly for him while they waited for their meal, and rubbed it after the meal. It felt better and they chatted about what they were doing until suddenly, Sesshomaru noticed a scowl as she began to talk about Rin talking back to her when she had to go for dinner. Sesshomaru noticed the look as the Demon-Hating Kagome and removed his wrist from her hands. She noticed and sent a scowl at him.

"I was rubbing it for you," she growled.

"Yes, well, it's fine now," Sesshomaru told her. Truthfully, it was a little stiff still, but he didn't need her purifying the hand he had to regenerate through a yucky potion. She still scowled at him.

"So what, a human isn't good enough to rub your hand?" Kagome asked in a demanding tone.

"No, you were rubbing it for a while. It was nice, Kagome," Sesshomaru told her with a small smile. She scoffed him and raised so quickly out of her chair that it fell to the floor. Regarding it for only a moment, she glared once more at Sesshomaru and left without a notion towards the chair.

Waiting until Kagome was heard going into her room, Sesshomaru instantly searched out his mother. Finding her in the library, he informed her of Kagome sudden change of attitude, and his mother warned him to be careful. He reassured her that he knew how to protect himself from Kagome and left with a kiss to her cheek and a final warning.

He headed towards his study, knowing Kagome wouldn't let him sleep next to her in her state of mind, but was shocked that she embraced him with a run off as soon as she exited her room.

"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed overly happy. He looked suspiciously down at her and she looked questioning at him. "What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment before smiling softly. "Nothing. Just a shock that you almost tackled me," he answered.

Kagome smiled widely. "Come on. I'm tired and I want you to sleep next to me," Kagome said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her room.

"So soon?" Sesshomaru asked more to himself than to Kagome, but she thought he was talking to her and turned to him.

"What do you mean, 'so soon?'" Kagome asked with a frown.

Sesshomaru smiled softly. "So soon going to bed? We just ate. We usually talk or something before we go to bed. And it's much later."

"Well we had such an eventful day, so I'm tired out. All the... events," Kagome giggled childish and continued pulling him towards her room, and into it when they reached the door.

Sesshomaru waited as Kagome changed in her spring room as he thought. His demon warned him that this was unusual, since Kagome usually came back to herself after a nap or sleep, not just a moment. Sesshomaru counter with a suggestion that she overcame it, but his demon didn't believe it. He warned him until Kagome came out in a skimpy and much more see-through kimono than the other night and Sesshomaru was shocked. She was so modest that she was embarrassed when he was revealed. He now believed his demon and remained on alert in his mind, but relaxed in appearance.

"You look lovely, Kagome," he remarked, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her into him. She hesitated for a while before looking up at him with a shy smile.

"I thought you would like it. I mean, I enjoyed your... event earlier today, although embarrassing. I bet there's a similar one for you in one of these drawers," she said, pulling herself from his arms to go to the drawers. She found it and pulled it out. It was exactly like her material, but in the form of pants. "I bet you would look delicious in this. Change! Change! Change!"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru exclaimed playfully, grabbing it from her hands, but not roughly. "Come on, you don't expect me to wear that?"

"Yes. I mean, I am," she said, crawling into bed. He noticed it was on the wrong side. "Come join me, Sesshomaru. _Join me_."

Sesshomaru tossed the pants over a chair and leapt into the bed on top of Kagome. She giggled playfully and he kissed her, noticing some resistance.

"Not yet. Not like that," Sesshomaru told her, inches from her face. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, forbidding him from moving any farther. "I promised that I would only when you told me your secrets, and I will not break it. So, no."

He rolled, since it was all he could do, and she came with him, seating herself on his mid-section.

"Come on," she whispered. "Just once. We won't need to mate, just enjoy each other's company. Just _join_ one another."

"I will remain untouched until our mating day," Sesshomaru told her, stern and serious. "Refrain from any other attempts."

She glared at him a bit, but then softened. "But Sesshomaru..." She whined. "I... I'm just so... I can't... I _need_ to. Please... I can't... It hurts. I have to!" Kagome told him, her face in concern. Sesshomaru was going to reach out and ease her, but his demon reminded him that although it looked like Kagome, it was not her personality and the real Kagome would understand his desires no matter what. Sesshomaru understood and shook his head to Kagome, closing his eyes.

"No. Please remove yourself from my mid-section and let's get some sleep, like you wanted," Sesshomaru told her, lightly nudging her. She didn't budge, and he didn't want to hurt or anger her, so he stopped. Her face held no emotion. She began to slide, but not off. She slid lower, bending over to kiss his neck.

"Do you like this Sesshomaru?" She whispered, kissing and nipping below his ears. Although it was nice, body wise, the fact that someone impersonating Kagome was doing this was unnerving and causing no pleasure to register.

"No, I am not in the mood. Kagome, please get off me," told her, his hands on her elbows, nudging, but she still didn't budge. She glared a bit before sliding lower to have her head on his chest.

"Sesshomaru, you have to help me. I don't want to have anyone else. Please." She tried to convince him again, but it didn't work. He refused to talk, so, in a last attempt, she began to forcefully remove his clothing. She tugged harshly at his shirt, but two strong hands on her wrists, pulling them away from his shirt, stopped her. His glare was cold and true, and it stopped her instantly.

"Stop now," he ordered, his old voice in place. "Or face my wrath, Kagome." She stayed still, not struggling. Sesshomaru turned them over, so Kagome was now on her back and released her hands. "Try that again, you will sleep alone from now on."

Sesshomaru left the bed and was at the door when she heard her sad voice.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru. I really am. I just never had that feeling before. I can't make an excuse for it, and I really am sorry. Please stay. I won't try it again, I promise," Kagome begged. Sesshomaru turned to see her eyes sad and he was pulled back into the room and to her side, his demon in his head protesting with power, ordering him to walk out that door and that it was a trap, but Sesshomaru couldn't leave her alone, not with that face. He smiled softly and kissed her briefly with no hesitation or restraint from Kagome.

"Ok, but remember my warning," Sesshomaru told her. She nodded and he raised to dress in the closet.

He exited wearing his usual nighttime attire of a pure black shirt and pants. He joined her in the bed, noticing the change in sleeping arrangements, and turned over, away from Kagome. He heard her whimper, but refused to turn over. She quieted down and her breathing evened out, making Sesshomaru believe she was asleep. However, he didn't sleep. His demon, battering his skull like a plank to his head, kept him up. He was so caught in his argument with his demon that he didn't notice Kagome leaving the room. He turned over when he noticed no presence and silenced his demon to act like sleeping. The impostor possibly thought that he was asleep and left to do something. He didn't want risk getting up, in case she was still in the room, so he remained still and quiet, keeping his body relaxed and his breathing even to imitate the actions of a sleeping being.

He heard her return, with the door of the bedroom opening. It closed silently and he heard her come over to his side, so he knew something was up. He opened one eye to see her with both hands around a shiny object, and, assuming that object was a knife, caught her wrists, forcing them away when they came down on him. She struggled with him, her small hands putting all her weight down on him. It was awkward for him since he was on his back and unable to put his entire weight on the pressure, but he was keeping the blade away from his heart, which was its destination.

With a thrust, he threw her off him, but she still had hold of the knife. He looked at his hands to find blood. But he had no wounds. This being was injuring Kagome! He was now very angry!!!

Kagome landed on her back and went to raise again, but Sesshomaru landed on top of her, his knees on either side of her, his weight on his hands, forcing the blade away from his heart. Without the intention of hurting Kagome, he twisted her wrists, causing a scream of pain. He grabbed the knife from both hands, accidentally cutting her hands even more and stabbing it into his desk, out of her reach. She glared at him, her hands pressed against his chest, trying to push him off. He refused to move and would stay there until someone showed up. She screamed, so someone was bound to come.

The door opened then with Mana and five guards, lighting the main torch of the room. It lit up to show Sesshomaru on top of Kagome, her blood all over him. She was bleeding from her hands and a cut across her cheek sustained from being thrown off. Mana came running and gasped at the bloody sight before seeing Kagome's glare to her and Sesshomaru.

"Get him off of me! He attacked me! Get him off me!" Kagome yelled and screamed, pushing at Sesshomaru, but he still didn't move.

"Guards," Sesshomaru ordered and all five came, "take this woman and bind her in an empty room. Do not allow her escape and give her nothing to wear or use. She is no longer Lady Kagome to you or anyone else until I tell you otherwise."

He raised then and Kagome tried to attack, but all five men held her. Two held each arm, and the last opened the door and cleared the hallways as they dragged Kagome down the hallways towards an empty room. It didn't even hold a mirror. It did hold a bed and a window, but the window was barred and the bed held no sheets. Two healers, accompanied by ten guards, tended to Kagome's wounds, but, other than that, she saw no one for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**AN: Getting interesting, no? Kagome attacked Sesshomaru, then tried to blame it on him. Looks like there's going to be some explanations soon. I swear there will be. I've kept you readers in suspense for far too long. As well, I'm vaguely thinking of another sequel, turning the simple story of **_**Trapped in a Box**_** into a series or trilogy or something of the sort. If I get a few more ideas, maybe, but I don't know for sure. It was just a vision. **_

_**See you and please R&R!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru visited Kagome everyday, but everyday for a week she attempted to attack him the minute he opened the door. The maids, servants, guards, and other personal were told of the situation and to consider Kagome as an impostor. She was not the Kagome he was to mate, so they were not to consider her as the lady of the castle. He had his clothing washed and the small wounds he sustained were healed in moments. Kagome's, however, were treated with ten guards standing by, but most of the time restraining her. She was feisty once she realized that no one trusted her and that they treated her coldly and quite cruelly.

Once the blade was cleaned of Kagome's blood, Sesshomaru would enter the room with it, stabbing it into the door on her side. Everyday, to see if she remembered, marking the days he entered. She soon learnt not to react to anything and refused to leap at him when he entered. This being in Kagome was smart, Sesshomaru would give her that. Just she was not smart enough not to attack him originally, so she was paying the price.

For an entire week, the same routine occurred. The minute the sun was up, Sesshomaru would enter the room Kagome occupied by unlocking it and stabbing the door with the same knife she tried to stab him with. If he got a violent response or none at all, he knew that the impostor was in Kagome still. The real Kagome wouldn't have known what had happened that night and would possibly question his actions. The impostor was not that smart or didn't know how to act like Kagome. Whatever the case was, the impostor spent a week and a half in that room, receiving meals only when Sesshomaru arrived, and being secluded from the world.

Only, one day, Sesshomaru entered to find Kagome with her hands over her head, crying. When he stabbed the knife into the door, another slash for another day, her head came up, scared and confused.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, her tear-lined face looking up at him. Her eyes watered more and then she held her head again. "Go away!"

Sesshomaru didn't leave. This was odd, not like other reactions he had gotten before. He placed the knife in a protective layer of animal skin, attached to his sash. He closed the door behind him and came to the bed, but no nearer.

"Why do you want me to leave?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. She shook her head, tears still falling. In a louder, more demanding voice, Sesshomaru repeated himself. "Why do you want me to leave?"

"The voice!" She exclaimed, her head still covered. "The voice is demanding me to kill you! I don't want to kill you so you have to go!"

Kagome cried heavily and Sesshomaru came to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She cringed and his demon warned him, but Sesshomaru ignored it. "What voice?"

"The voice! The loud, echoing voice! Kill him... Kill him... KILL SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried more heavily and Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, but she resisted. "No, stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

Sesshomaru forced her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her. He could feel her lose the battle against him and placed her hands around him, still sobbing.

"I've missed you," he whispered and then her fingernails dug into his back. It wasn't painful, but a shock because she had never made such an action before. He parted a bit and looked down at her. Her head was down, the tears still falling, but she was tense.

"I can't!" She exclaimed. "NO!"

"What?" He asked.

"The voice is demanding me to take the knife from your side and stab you with it, but I won't!" Kagome exclaimed. She looked up at him. "Are my nails hurting you?"

"I'd rather have your nails in my back than a knife with your hand on it," he told her, bringing her close to him again. She continued to sob for a while.

When she finally calmed, her nails released his back, allowing Sesshomaru to look at her fully. She, also, looked at herself. She noticed the patch on her cheek, the wraps around her hands, and the lack of furniture around the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"That voice, I think she is the one who is possessing you the last few months," Sesshomaru told her.

"Possessing me?" She asked.

"The black outs and memory lapses... Those are the same days a being takes your body and uses you to attack my mother, others, and me in the castle. Eleven days ago, you attacked me with a knife, attempting to kill me, but injured yourself. As well, before that, you tried to seduce me. I have noticed this before, but haven't been able to tell you because I didn't want to scare you. I need you to tell me what is going on. You almost killed me and have tried to kill my mother the last three days. Do you know who it is? Do you know why she despises me so?"

"No..." Kagome said, looking at her hands.

"No?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No... I don't know who it is or why. Am... Am I allowed to leave now?" She asked, looking up at Sesshomaru. He sighed and his demon battered his brain, demanding Sesshomaru to answer, "NO!"

"Yes, but the minute we sense hostile behaviour, I'll have to lock you up again. Warn me, as well, if you feel like you're blacking out, ok?"

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru assisted her to her feet. Leading her into the hallway, personal stopped to stare.

"She is herself, for now. Be about your work. I will warn you in case she has a change," Sesshomaru announced and everyone agreed before continuing his or her work. Sesshomaru led Kagome to her bedroom, the bloody battle already cleaned up. "Stay here. I'll bring you a real meal and help you take a bath, ok?"

She nodded with a small, sad smile. It reminded him so much of her early days with him at his castle, with the lack of happiness and enthusiasm. Was he going to lose her again?

With a reassuring and long kiss, he cupped her cheek. "Will you be ok while I'm gone?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded with the same expression. He smiled and kissed her for a long time again before leaving with a silent close of the door. He only hoped she would be ok.

* * *

As Sesshomaru began to venture up the steps, Kagome's tray of chicken, green beans and a glass of clear, fresh water in hand, three guards halted in front of him. With hasty and quick bows, they asked for Sesshomaru's attention. He bowed to them partially, and asked what was wrong. 

"We were checking on Lady Kagome, as your mother instructed, and we opened the door to find her not in there. Afterwards, we saw her in the front hall, dressed in a long coat with a hood. She had just placed the hood on, and turned in surprise when we called her name. Asking her to stop, she shook her head at us, apologized and left," the two guards explained. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Left?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Opened the door and dashed outside," they answered. "We tried to stop her, but she continued."

"And you didn't go after her?" Sesshomaru asked.

They shook their heads. "We came to find you instead. If she is in her _state_, we would not be able to contain her, stop her, or even survive. You are the only one able to handle her," they replied. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. The demon in his head was teasing and taunting him, and he didn't need that right now. He looked at the guards without an expression, shoved the tray of food into one of their hands, and dashed off with the speed of a bullet. He would find Kagome and force her to tell him everything, or this would be the last he saw of her ever again.

He was absolutely sick of the refusal to answer questions, the attempts on his and his mother's lives, the fact that she told him absolutely nothing of her past, and her departure from his castle without informing him. This was getting hectic...

* * *

_**AN: Ok, I still don't know what to do about a sequel to this one. If you guys got any suggestions on a sequel, if I should do one, or anything that could help me decide, it would be appreciated. **_


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshomaru dashed through the forest at a surprising speed. He didn't fly, in case he flew right over Kagome, but followed her scent. He still hadn't encountered her and it had been an hour of following her scent. He could sense himself getting closer slowly, so Kagome was running at a fast speed for a human. He only hoped she wasn't running into danger.

As he entered a clearing, her scent came closer at a surprising rate. This meant, to Sesshomaru, that she either slowed down or stopped. He only hoped it wasn't because she was hurt or worse.

Sesshomaru slowed himself as Kagome's scent was nearby. He hid in the bushes, watching her as she removed the hood. Tears could be seen lining her cheeks, and little rivers of blood ran down her arms and legs due to injuries sustained by the run. She was looking down a well silently, then looked away from Sesshomaru and the well, staring deep into the forest.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to," Kagome whispered in a cracked voice due to the crying. She then looked in the direction of Sesshomaru. "And I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to harm you or anyone else you loved."

She then looked down the well. Closing her eyes to sob a while longer, Sesshomaru decided to confront Kagome before she did anything irrational. As he raised, a twig above him snapped and Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked around. Whispering another apology quickly, she jumped into the well. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he hurried to the spot Kagome jumped from. What in the world was that woman thinking?

He looked down to see her at the bottom, her knees curled up to her chest as she sobbed. Untranslatable words were being mumbled from her mouth, and Sesshomaru feared Kagome had snapped. He slowly lowered himself down to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Go away," Kagome whispered, her voice partially mumbled through her knees. "Just go."

"No," Sesshomaru answered strictly. "Not without you."

Kagome laughed and raised her head to laugh louder. "You and Inuyasha are exactly the same," Kagome laughed before resting her chin on her knees. "Won't leave without me. Won't leave me behind. For once, forget your affection, your love, and your heart, and just leave me alone."

"No," Sesshomaru responded, his tone still strict. "Not without you."

Kagome looked at him at he neared, curling his arms around her and pulling to him. "Why not?" She asked quietly.

"Because without you, I would not be able to feel," Sesshomaru answered in a whisper. "Without you, I would not be able to love. Without you, I would not be able to live happily. And although you want me gone and to leave you behind, without you, I would not be able to live."

Kagome was silent for a while, the only sound heard was the birds chirping until she broke down onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. She gripped him tightly as the gasps for air shook her body, but he held her tightly too. He mentally forgave her for all that she had done in the past few months, and wished for her return. He wished for the being to be gone, and he wished for them to mate finally.

Kagome calmed and Sesshomaru lifted her and himself out of the well. "Sesshomaru, do you want to know about me? Do you want to you about the reason why I ran to you and to your castle? And do you want to know whom the being is that is taking me over and why?"

"I thought you said-"

"**Do you want to know**?" Kagome demanded in such a tone that stopped Sesshomaru's breathing for a moment. He seated her on a log.

"Yes," he answered, sitting on another log opposite of Kagome, "I want to know."

"Then listen up. It's a long story," Kagome told him, clasping her hands together and glancing down at them, before looking up at Sesshomaru.

"I'm not from this time. I'm from the future that has cars, computers, houses and apartments... A lot of things you can't know or even imagine. When I turned sixteen, Mistress Centipede pulled me into the well and had a huge battle with her over a thing called the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. It was generated from my body due to the previous protector, Kikyou, ordering it to be burnt with her body, and I am her reincarnation," Kagome began, retracing all the way back to the beginning. "Since I had no known powers back then, I had to free Inuyasha from the spell Kikyou put on him and he defeated the demon. Then a few days later, I accidentally shattered the jewel with an arrow.

"We began to search for the shards of the jewel, confronting Naraku and his incarnations, and battles galore came with them. The jewel slowly was being formed, but through Naraku's hands. When we finally defeated him, only two years ago, I was entrusted with the jewel, however three shards remained missing: the two in Kouga's legs and the one in Kohaku's back allowing him to live. The jewel was not whole, so the promise to allow Inuyasha to make his wish was impossible. So, we went on normally, living in Kaeda's village as Miroku and Sango began a family. Everything seemed fine. We had friends, I could visit my family in my time, and there were no more battles. Then, suddenly, everything changed.

"I woke up on day with an urge to kill. Not anyone in particular, just kill. And I've never had that urge. I needed to kill not humans, but demons. So I went out with my bow and arrows in hand, searching for demons. I found many, and slaughtered them all for no reason before returning back to the village to bathe and sleep so no one would find out. Soon Inuyasha did, and stopped me one day, keeping me in the village with the urge growing. It died down after a month or so, then we began travelling again. We found Kohaku, who was at Sango's old village, and we stayed with him in their village. That night, the urge didn't come to kill demons. Instead, the urge was to kill Kohaku. So I snuck into his hut, asking oh-so-very politely to come outside with me, then killed him, taking the shard from his back. By then, when these urges came around, I was only a onlooker, no longer able to stop myself from the slaughters or the murders I committed. It became very scary at night for others and me. Inuyasha was the only one, I guess, that knew something was up until I killed Kohaku. Then, Sango suspected something since the jewel seemed a bit more whole and Kohaku's shard was missing. We continued after burying the boy, then ran into Kouga. That's when things got worse...

"When we ran into him, Inuyasha and Kouga did their little bickering, and everything was normal. I had control over my body, so I wasn't being forced to do anything anymore, until Kouga came up and clasped his hands over mine, asking for me to join him at his den to talk a bit. I knew it wasn't to talk, and was about to deny, when I said yes. That's when she took over and Kouga and I went to his den. No one else was there, and she began to make me seduce Kouga until he was nearly naked. I was barely wearing much myself. Then I pulled out a knife I didn't know I had stashed and cut open Kouga's legs, grabbing the shards and ran, screaming that Kouga was about to rape me and that he had attacked me. I claimed that I had taken his shards out of self-defence, and everyone believed me. Kouga tried to defend himself, but Inuyasha just beat him up a bit before we left to 'take care of me.' It was horrible. I would never do something like that!"

Kagome lowered her head as she tried to calm down a bit. Her clasped hands shook along with her shoulders as she tried to subdue the urge to cry. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, sat with a frown, thinking.

"Who is 'she?'" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome raised her head and continued her tale, ignoring the question.

"When we returned to the village, everything seemed fine. I was in control of my body everyday, even at night, and there were no longer urges of attacks or cruel intentions. It seemed that things were back to normal. The jewel was completed and I held it in my possession, yet Inuyasha wished to think about his wish for a while before making it, so I complied. Sango was pregnant and she and Miroku had been married a few days before. Inuyasha was even bringing me flowers every other day. Then it happened," Kagome paused for a moment, swallowing hard. "The day I caught him and... and Kikyou... together...

"I had went after Inuyasha one night since he had went off to 'train' and saw the two intertwined... making love. I was angered, who wouldn't be? But not angered enough to harm them immensely. I went after Kikyou with an arrow in hand, then after Inuyasha when he went to defend her. I bet he saw the hatred in my eyes, but they weren't my eyes, they were hers."

"Who is 'she?'" Sesshomaru asked again, but Kagome just shook her head, once again ignoring Sesshomaru's question.

"He told Kikyou to leave and go home while he'd deal with me. But I didn't feel like dealing, I felt like killing. But that wasn't _my_ feeling. Yes, I was hurt and saddened, even angry, but not enough to kill. Inuyasha couldn't sense it, though, and tried to apologize while avoiding the arrow, but she wouldn't listen. Just kept going after him until she finally got a wound. On his arm. Bled a lot, I remember. He held it while looking at me oddly. He knew it wasn't like me, it wasn't what I would do. I'd usually sit in a corner and remain quiet and self absorbed. Not attack him... So I went off afterwards while Inuyasha tended to his own wound. I went straight to the well to go home. Jumped right in, like I usually do. I usually get absorbed by a light and taken to the well house of my time. Not that time. I hit the ground hard. No light, no well house. Just a twisted ankle that hurt like hell and a lot of tears from the attack I did. By then, I was back to myself. But I couldn't go back to the village. Inuyasha would tell the group, then I'd have to answer to them. And I didn't have an explanation. So I just sat at the bottom of the Dry Well and cried all night.

"The next morning, I pulled myself out and went back to village. I could deal with them then. But I didn't see them. Inuyasha met me halfway and asked to speak with me, if he was speaking with me at that moment. I answered that it was I, and we talked a bit and I tried to explain, but he didn't understand. Just kept that confused and investigating look on his face as I tried to explain the feelings and the way it happen, but he didn't get it. Then he turned around and suggested mating."

Sesshomaru's frown was lifted to show a look of shock. "Does he even know what mating was?"

Kagome answered this time. "Yeah, he did. Told me something about making love and biting, but that was it. I asked if this could help, and he said it might. He might be able to rid the being of my body. His essence or something would be with me, so it might be able to fight off the being. Whatever he said, it made me agree, and we met later that night under the Goshinboku tree to mate."

"Wait!" Sesshomaru declared and Kagome paused. "He said that it might help?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You keep saying that's it's someone else in you, not a mental thing. With me, for example, I have my demon. He is the same as me, just a voice, I guess. Not a completely different _being_. Is 'she' a being or voice?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping for an answer. All the other questions on "her" were ignored, so Kagome might do it again.

"She is a different being. If you accept your demon, then I reject her a million times! Why?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

"With Inuyasha's theory, he wouldn't have been able to subdue her. From the sounds of it, you and him didn't mate," Sesshomaru answered.

"No, we didn't. Why are you saying that it wouldn't have helped?" Kagome asked desperately.

"This... _person_ isn't like a voice, which Inuyasha believed was. When mating, any mental problems are solved. Any physical problems are solve. This only happens, however, if the other doesn't have the same problem. With the fact that this was a being, Inuyasha wouldn't have helped, but have shared the problem. Instead of just you being possessed and taken over to do cruel things, Inuyasha would also be taken over and do cruel things, possibly in his demon form as well. This is why I refuse to mate you until you stopped the possession. Not just because I didn't know a lot about you, but also because of the possession. If I mated you, then it was possible that it would be cured, but also possible that the same person who plagued you would plague me as well," Sesshomaru told Kagome and she took a sigh of relief.

"So am I," Kagome responded. "We actually were quite far, I think. We were making love under the Goshinboku tree when the 'possession,' as you put it, took over. I slapped Inuyasha harshly and got him off me before hastily putting on my clothing, cursing at him. I then trained an arrow on him, telling him to go. When he left, I came to and cried again. The next few weeks were uncomfortable for the group, since it was awkward for Inuyasha and I. We tried to talk, but he couldn't understand what happened and I couldn't explain clear enough for him. We just drifted, I guess. I trained with Kaeda while Inuyasha trained by himself. Things weren't well. Then he turned around and asked for the jewel. Said he would make his wish now. Wish for my problems gone. I couldn't let him take it. Although it wasn't a selfish wish, I didn't think it would help. Ever since I got the full jewel, she's been taking over me, even when it wasn't completed. If he made the wish, I was afraid of dire consequences.

"So, then, things went from bad to worse, between us. He swore at me, cursed at me, threatened to take it by force. Then he did. While sleeping lightly, in case she took me over, Inuyasha came into my hut and snatched it from around my neck. And, oddly, she was still with me. She took me over and grabbed the bow and arrows, chasing after Inuyasha. He was heading towards the Goshinboku tree, I knew it. She was running faster than I, and was actually catching up with Inuyasha. As he stopped to begin wishing, she drew the string on the bow, arrow also in hand. As he said, 'I wish for,' she let it go. Struck Inuyasha directly, catching the wind right out of him and stopping the wish. The jewel fell, and I grabbed it, putting it into my kimono. He slowly lost life, I saw, and I slowly regained control. I burst into tears right there, and remained there until morning. I heard my friends coming, and I couldn't face them. If Inuyasha couldn't understand what happened with me, they wouldn't. So I needed to go. Run away to somewhere else. I thought of you and your offer, and ran towards you as fast as I could. Ran into demons, of course, and got most of my wounds from them. As you saw with the ogre, I can't really defend myself. So, when I finally reached your castle, I couldn't tell you I had killed your brother. I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to, I really didn't!"

Kagome fell off the log, kneeling to sob, and Sesshomaru comforted Kagome.

"Hush, Kagome. It's ok, I'm here. I understand. I understand, Kagome. Entirely," Sesshomaru told Kagome, rubbing her back. "Answer one thing, though. Who is 'she?' Who is this being in you?"

Kagome pushed away violently, sending Sesshomaru falling back as she raised. "The name's Midoriko. Don't wear it out."

* * *

_**AN: Ohhhhhh... Midoriko... Guess no one expected that! Yes, I hope this explains a lot. Some more is coming, though. So get ready for an earful in Chapter 21! **_

_**Sesshomaru-Rocks**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Midoriko?" Sesshomaru asked, raising up. Kagome didn't look a bit like herself. The eyes were narrow, glaring coldly at him. The stance was more proud than Kagome's usual stance. She seemed confident to a sickening point and wasn't too fond of Sesshomaru. Things really didn't look good for the lord.

"Yes, don't wear it out," Midoriko answered. "This... woman of your affections is weak, no?"

"Kagome is not weak," Sesshomaru defended. "Stronger than any other female of the human species I have seen."

"Oh, really?" Midoriko asked cockily. "I can beat this _Kagome_ three times over. Her power is nothing."

"Who said I was talking about power? Her spirit," Sesshomaru replied.

Midoriko laughed then. "Her spirit? I wouldn't hold my breath to see that again. Took long enough, but I finally broke that little girl's spirit, as you put it. I'm not expecting any interruptions, let's just put it like that."

"You little-"

"Going to threaten me? Go ahead. No matter what you say, nothing will change it. Beg, plead, pray to the Buddha, nothing will bring that demon-loving wench back," Midoriko told Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong with a human loving a demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why do you think half-demons are hated so much? The unity between demons and humans is unnatural. Their offspring are often killed before birth, did you know? They, their love for one another, and their children are despised and hated among this land and should perish with the demons," Midoriko spat.

"Half-demons aren't hated but feared for their powers. The strength and stamina of a demon with the feelings and love of a human is a powerful combination. Half-demons shouldn't be shun but praised. They are more powerful than any demon in spirit," Sesshomaru told Midoriko. "As for the mothers and fathers of those half-demons, they should be praised for overcoming those barriers of their love and become known not for their forbidden love, but for their strength to last through it. And demons, well, that's just one opinion."

"One entire species opinion. More than half of the human population would like demons and half-demons to be destroyed and become extinct among us. I tried and look at me, I'm a legend and goddess," Midoriko answered.

"You are only a legend because of the jewel and its powers," Sesshomaru responded.

"Those powers are mine and will not grant a demon's wish. Mostly because they wish of selfish and destruction-full things. That just destroys themselves," Midoriko bit back.

"And what about humans? Are they not power hungry themselves? Who starts this famine, these wars, the diseases that wipe out of villages and lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

"DEMONS!" Midoriko announced. "They attack innocent villages for destruction and kill more than needed to eat. They destroy lives, kill, and all just for fun and enjoyment."

"And humans don't either? Bandits, thieves, armies? Humans have their own sins, and, although I will not deny my involvement in some murders, they were not pointless, unlike your human raids and kills on others. We demons have honour, unlike _some _humans," Sesshomaru defended. "However, there is no point in me explaining this all to you. One like yourself is not able to be convinced and must be destroyed."

Sesshomaru leapt towards Midoriko only to notice her fast movement as she avoided.

"Are you really going to attack me? Don't you care about _Kagome_? Don't you _**love**__ Kagome_?" Midoriko asked in a taunt.

"Who said I was attacking?" Sesshomaru asked, leaping again.

"Then what **are** you doing?" Midoriko asked, walking out of the way. "So you aren't attacking, but going towards me in an attacking stance. Explain then."

"I don't need to explain to you, least of all," Sesshomaru growled, his hand reaching out as he leapt again. This time, he grabbed it. The necklace string he saw around Kagome's neck. He had noticed it the day she arrived, but assumed it to be a gift or just jewellery since he didn't see it when she bathed. Now, after her explanation of her past few years, he knew that must hold the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

As it broke, Midoriko noticed with the snap, but it was too late. "You-You weren't attacking me!" She exclaimed with outrage. "You were aiming for the Jewel!!"

"I told you I wasn't attacking. And I told you I didn't need to explain anything to you," Sesshomaru said, holding the jewel in his fist. "Now I should do what Inuyasha could not."

"What, wish for my non-existence? If that occurs, Kagome would never have come and you would be the only one with the memory. Trust me, it's happened before. As for anything else, you could word it wrong and destroy yourself and maybe even Kagome. So, what are you going to do?" Midoriko asked cockily.

"I wouldn't ask for your non-existence because I already knew the consequences. I will ask to rid you from this world and others forever," Sesshomaru told Midoriko, whose eyes went wide with shock. "This way, you are gone from Kagome without me specifying it and you will plague no one else. As for my comment about Inuyasha, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I would be able to save Kagome from your torment and torture of her soul and spirit, unlike Inuyasha. Say goodbye, Midoriko."

"No, I won't let you!" Midoriko screamed, launching her body as Sesshomaru. He, in response, moved out of the way to avoid attacking and harming Kagome's body. He hurried out of Midoriko's reach, meaning he leapt up to the highest branch of a tree. The ex-priestess and maker of the jewel growled angrily in Kagome's body, but Sesshomaru ignored it. Looking down at the jewel he held between his thumb and forefinger, he began his wish.

"I wish to rid Midoriko of this world and others forever," Sesshomaru said to the pink orb, causing it to glow brightly.

"Ha! When it glows, it means it's a selfish wish. It knows you're connected to Kagome and the wish is intended for her. Prepare to die, Sesshomaru!" Midoriko screamed from the ground.

Sesshomaru just ignored her, looking into the pink orb as it began dimming, then glowing again, then dimming again. The pattern continued for a while, memorizing the lord. Suddenly, it glowed brightly, blinding the lord into covering his eyes. Then all went dark as he stumbled off the branch and fell to the ground, knocking himself out. Little did he know or realize, Kagome's body was also laying on the ground and Midoriko's voice was no longer heard.

* * *

Sesshomaru moaned painfully as he awoke. He saw a head blocking out the sunlight, which was helpful, but there was a painful, restraining weight on his hips, keeping him down.

After another groan, the head turned and he noticed it was Kagome. She was surprised and shocked slightly until he groaned his uncomfortable situation and she raised quickly with a gasp and blush. He held his throbbing head as he raised, looking around. It was the middle of the day and they were in a forest. The well Kagome had tried to jump through was nearby too, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. Kagome cupped his cheek affectionately and he smiled softly.

"Hey, how are you?" Sesshomaru asked in a groan.

"Excellent," Kagome answered, bending in to kiss Sesshomaru's lips passionately. "Absolutely excellent."

"Oh, and why's that?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome raised a fist, opening it slowly to show a small shard of pink crystal. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.

"You saved me from Midoriko," Kagome answered. "You wished upon the jewel, making it disappear with its maker. I'm free from her, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

"Then why do you have a shard?" Sesshomaru asked, picking it up from her palm.

"When you made your wish and Midoriko fainted, someone came to me, telling me what happened. About your wish, your words of defence for me, and so on. They explained that the jewel was now nonexistent and I was free of Midoriko. They also explained why Midoriko controlled me. I was so much like her in appearance and spirit, when Midoriko was younger and much more loving. When she was betrayed in love by a demon, she killed him and his family, thus hating demons forever. She then declared war upon all demons, resulting in her death and the creation of the jewel. I just happened to not only be the reincarnation of Kikyou, but also have the same personality of Midoriko. So, she took advantage of me, once she had most of her power back from the jewel, and took me over, hoping to finish her goal of destroying all of demon kind. We stopped it, Sesshomaru. We stopped the extinction of your kind!" Kagome exclaimed, embracing Sesshomaru. He embraced her back, and they pulled away a bit.

"And you told me your past and all the information I wanted to know, so we can mate now," Sesshomaru told Kagome. She smiled as well. "But why is there an extra shard left behind?"

"I explained to the being that I needed at least a shard from the jewel so that I could go home and come back to you, and they gave me a simple sliver of the jewel. There are some conditions, though. Only you and I are allowed to touch it, or it will disintegrate to nothing and I won't be able to return to you when I go home. As well, it has no special power and cannot be sensed by the previous protectors of the jewel. She also informed me that you are able to come to my time now, as a gift for ridding the world of Midoriko forever," Kagome explained. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Sesshomaru lifted himself and Kagome up, twirling his love around. "It's more than wonderful, love. It's excellent!"

They kissed long and passionately. "Well, as you said, Sesshomaru, we can now mate. What are we waiting for?" Kagome asked, taking Sesshomaru's hand and pulling him towards his lands. "I can't wait!"

"Dear, dear, you're going to have to. We have to get there, inform the staff that you are yourself, and will be forever; inform my mother that we will be mating, so we need no interruptions; and-"

Kagome kissed him to silence him. "Why not mate here then?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Sesshomaru looked shocked.

"Are you sure? The bedroom would be much more comfortable and would provide more privacy and protection," Sesshomaru suggested.

"I want to mate you, Sesshomaru. Don't you think we've waited long enough? We love each other and know everything about one another that we want to. I no longer have Midoriko in me, and you're the sexist man I've ever met," Kagome replied. Sesshomaru gazed down at her lovingly with a slight blush. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Are you sure? This is the last time I'll ask," Sesshomaru told her. She nodded.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I'm sure," Kagome told him and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, leading her into a more secluded area of the forest and bushes. "I love you more everyday, you know that?"

"Yes, because I do too!" Kagome told him, kissing between the words. "Oh, I really do love you!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Now shush, or it won't be romantic!"

They laughed together, then kissed, remaining silent in understandable words for the rest of the day and night. They officially fell asleep only as the sun rose the next day, singling the first full day of a Midoriko-free Kagome was about to begin.

* * *

_**AN: I just watched the third movie again, along with the last two episodes of the series. Don't you think it's a little odd how they end the series? And the movies miss out things and make some characters OOC? Like Sesshomaru in the third movie. Wasn't he just a bit more emotional than usual? And the one glance I caught of him putting his sword in his mouth as he threw the other. I know he's dog demon, but come on! That's odd, sorry to say. Also, sorry to ramble on...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this. Although this looks like the end, it isn't, I'm warning you. I often get complaints of either ending my stories a bit too rushed, or I missed out one thing or another, I'm continuing until I feel I've covered everything. And just noticing, as I read over this chapter, I missed something definitely important. Ok, bye!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

As the newly mated pair arrived at the castle, many greeted them warmly. They could sense that the mating procedure had been completed successfully and informed others as the pair made their way inside, clinging onto one another. They were in love, and it showed in their appearance as they entered. Mana even congratulated them before clearing a path to their bedroom, allowing them to finish the entire twenty-four-hours they needed for the mating ritual to be official. Sesshomaru thanked her before capturing Kagome's lips in a hungry kiss as they entered their bedroom. Mana smiled softly, wishing the pair a happy mating life before leaving to inform all to leave them alone. Without having to explain, except to Rin, everyone ignored the sounds from the room and went about their chores, duties, and jobs for the rest of the day.

* * *

When Kagome and Sesshomaru finally exited the room, they went directly to the dining room to find a pile of meat in the middle of it, the furniture out of the way, and all the demons of the castle present. Kagome was confused until she heard it: the rumble of everyone's stomach. She assumed this was probably the grub time Mana told her about. Sesshomaru even seemed anxious to join in, but kept his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Go ahead, dear. You need the food," Kagome whispered to him as he began licking his lips. No one had joined in yet, waiting for the bell to ring, indicating the allowance of everyone to join in. Sesshomaru looked down at her and she smiled. "Just go ahead and dig in!"

Sesshomaru kissed her lips, breaking away hastily as the bell rang, sending Sesshomaru flying into the middle of the heap, digging and tearing at meat as he ate hungrily. Everyone else seemed to be doing it too, so Kagome didn't find it too repulsive. The only problem with her was that all this meat was raw and some even bloody, so Kagome had to leave quickly after a while due to an ill feeling.

Sesshomaru, after cleaning up, met his mate eating her own meal with Rin in the living room. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, licking his lips afterwards. "Hum, chicken," Sesshomaru commented with an interested expression.

"Get your own, Mr. Doggy. This is mine," Kagome told Sesshomaru, holding her plate as far away from Sesshomaru as she could. He just chuckled and took a quick nibble at her ear.

"No, I'll just get you later," he whispered before leaving with a whistle and a blushing Kagome. Rin questioned, but Kagome commented that she was _way_ too young...

* * *

It seemed that the soon turning fifteen year-old wasn't. Kagome caught her and one of the guards on the bed of the youngster's room, and quickly closed the door with shock. She kept it from Sesshomaru until he found out by himself, witnessing Rin kissing the guard by as he went out for his duties. There was one hell of a racket from the lord who cursed Rin, the guard, and Kagome. In the end, the fatherly figure for Rin calmed down to an understanding that the girl was old enough to protect herself and nothing was wrong so far. Still, Sesshomaru kept an eye out for anything that seemed like pain or hurt from Rin. One hint and the guard was gone.

Things didn't get better. When visiting Kagome's family for the first time, Kagome's grandfather tried to purify him, her little brother confused him for Inuyasha, and Kagome's mother tried to burn his tongue off with spicy noodles. Kagome apologized for all of it, but what topped of the cake was the fact that since they weren't married, they slept in separate rooms. Sesshomaru took Kagome right off that odd double-chair-thing and jumped right back down the well to his time to make out massively.

Then, they got another visit from Bad Luck. Kagome was sweeping the front hall for something to do and Sesshomaru was in his study when there was a loud commotion outside. Sesshomaru looked out his window to see all four of his guards chase after a skull with a tail. He questioned it, but when it reached his front doors and he heard Kagome screech, he dropped all scrolls and feathers, and rushed downstairs to her rescue.

It turned out that the screech was of joy, not pain, and she was cuddling a small fox demon. Where the skull with a tail went was a question to him until he recognized the tail of the young fox demon, picking him up by it. Kagome questioned it at first before laughing.

"Sesshomaru, this is one of my friends, Shippo. Shippo, you know Sesshomaru," Kagome said. Sesshomaru eyed the fox demon, who was shaking while looking up at Sesshomaru, then threw him at the four guards that stood eying the fox demon. With a yell of, "fox magic," the three guards fought off a plastic snake while the little fox demon chuckled. Kagome scolded him, causing the illusion to stop, and Kagome began cuddling the fox demon again.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome finally asked.

"We came looking for you!" Shippo exclaimed. "We were all worried about you. You went missing right after Inuyasha was pinned to a tree and we were worried Kikyou got you too!"

"Uh, Kikyou didn't pin him to a tree," Kagome mumbled, looking over at Sesshomaru for support. He smirked and put his hand on Kagome's waist, receiving a screech from the fox demon.

"Kagome! Kagome! He's touching you! He's touching you!" Shippo screamed.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Kagome asked as the fox demon leapt from her arms, shaking with anger.

"Purify him! Burn his butt!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo, he's my mate," Kagome explained simply to Shippo. The youngster stood shocked then shook his head.

"Inuyasha isn't going to like this," Shippo mumbled.

"Inuyasha is pinned to a tree, you said," Sesshomaru responded.

"Kikyou unpinned him," Shippo replied. He turned around to the four guards. "Here he comes now!"

The fours guards turned and moved out of the way just in time to not be trampled by Inuyasha and Kirara.

"Sesshomaru! Give back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping Kikyou off his back rudely. She hissed at him, but the half-demon ignored her.

"I did not take her. She came of her free will," Sesshomaru truthfully told Inuyasha.

"Yeah right! Release her from your holds. Kagome, get over here," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome glare was icy cold, something she got from the mating. Another thing was transformation and the distaste for the potion. Also a child, which the hormones affected her mood at the moment.

"Sit!" Kagome exclaimed and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows to the dent in his marble floor.

"Dear, you'll have to replace those tiles," Sesshomaru whispered. She turned to him with a sweet smile.

"No, Inuyasha will," she whispered back, kissing Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, still subdued by the beads, saw it all from below and growled warningly.

"Get your hands off my-"

"SIT!" Kagome broke away from Sesshomaru's lips to declare the word before returning to them. Inuyasha just growled more.

"Correction, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, gazing into Kagome's eyes, "she's my lover."

She smiled sweetly before kissing again. Sesshomaru's hands rested on her waist and they broke their gaze to see their other visitors.

"Please, go into the dining room and we can catch up. It's there," Kagome said, pointing at the double doors of the dining room. "Inuyasha might be able to join us when he learns to hold his tongue."

"Men, return to your posts. These are friends of the Lady," Sesshomaru told the four guards. They nodded and left, closing the doors behind them.

Sesshomaru and Kagome, their touches lingering on one another, led Kagome's friends to the dining room, leaving Inuyasha and a slightly concerned Kikyou behind. When the half-demon was finally able to move again, he ran as fast as he could towards the dining room.

There seated the group. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on a large pillow, due to the requirement of the furniture still needing to be replaced. Sango and Miroku also shared a pillow, but Kirara curled up happily in a small one, transformed shortly earlier to her smaller form. Shippo sat on his own pillow as well, but was closer to Kagome than anyone else, keeping a protective eye on his foster mother. When Inuyasha and Kikyou arrived, the two pillows designated for them were used ungratefully as Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"So, she _came to you of her own free will_?" Inuyasha asked in a mocking voice.

"Yes. After pinning you to a tree, I was stricken with so much guilt, I had to go somewhere that didn't have my friends nearby. I couldn't face them, I couldn't face you. Sesshomaru was the only safe bet," Kagome explained briefly. Everyone but Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha gasped.

"You pinned Inuyasha to a tree? We thought it was Kikyou!" Sango exclaimed. The accused glared at Sango, but it went unseen.

"Well, it wasn't really me," Kagome answered, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Long story short, a being possessed Kagome called Midoriko, and I dispersed of her with a wish on the jewel," Sesshomaru explained briefly. Everyone except Sesshomaru and Kagome gasped again.

"You-YOU MADE A WISH!" Inuyasha yelled, raising partially out of his seat.

"It was either that or all half-demons and demons be destroyed. I chose the much more logical decision," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha calmly.

"But I was supposed to wish! Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome with an expression of shock. "You promised-no, you swore I could make the wish."

"Things changed, Inuyasha. How could you make a wish? Midoriko used my body to pin you to a tree!" Kagome responded calmly. "As Sesshomaru said, it was either that or all of the demon population be eliminated."

All was quiet in the room as the group thought. "So, where's the jewel?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, his anger died down a bit. "I can still wish upon it, can't I?"

"It's gone, Inuyasha," Kagome answered. "Sesshomaru's wish was not selfish and was towards a better cause, thus eliminating it and its maker from this world forever."

Inuyasha sat in awe, his eyes wide, then turned to Kikyou with a look of sorrow. "Kikyou, I-"

"See, you never keep up to your promises. First the jewel back then, now the jewel today," Kikyou bit back. Under her breath, she added, "Half-breeds..."

Kagome was about to remark, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Sesshomaru shook his head, and Kagome complied, leaning back and relaxing into her usual appearance.

"Is anyone hungry? Such travelling should tire you out. Trust me, I've done it twice," Kagome joked, her joyous mood in place. "We have tea, some bread and biscuits, even some fish if you wish. Can I supply anything?"

"I'd like some water."

"Tea will be suitable."

"Keh, I don't care."

"Tea for me."

"Kirara would like some milk or cream."

"I like juice, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed and went to raise, but Sesshomaru was already up. "Enjoy your friends company. I will acquire the drinks," Sesshomaru told Kagome, placing a delicate kiss upon her head. "You need to catch up, dear."

Kagome smiled and nodded her agreement, allowing Sesshomaru to leave with only a nod in her friends' direction. Kagome turned to her friends. "So, anything new?"

Everyone was silent before smiling and laughing as they blurted out tales over the last few months. When Sesshomaru returned, which didn't take long, Kagome was laughing with Sango and Shippo, the trio joking and talking about the guys while Kikyou sat isolated in a corner, and Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the women suspiciously. Kirara seemed to have fallen asleep in Sango's lap, but everyone acknowledged Sesshomaru's entrance, getting his or her drinks from the tray, once set down. Sesshomaru passed Kagome a goblet.

"I thought you would like a glass of sake to start the night off," Sesshomaru whispered, but Miroku overheard.

"Aw! If I knew you guys had sake, I would have asked for some!" Miroku whined, slapping his knee. Sango eyed the monk oddly, her eyes seen with little flames of anger while Kagome chuckled.

"Miroku, with a sip, you'd be passed out. It's demon sake, much stronger than any sake you'd drink," Kagome said, turning to the lord to smile. They kissed only briefly before turning to the group. "We were just catching up a bit. Seems I'm not the only one with a child."

All the men except Sesshomaru dropped their jaws. "You're pregnant?"

The question was towards both Kagome and Sango, who laughed together, looking at one another. "Yeah."

"So, you have that bastard's child in you now, and are going to give birth to it," Inuyasha stated, glaring at Sesshomaru.

Kagome laughing paused. "If you wish to put it like that, then yes. Whatever floats your boat, that's my father's saying," Kagome laughed, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Is he the descendant of your grandfather?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded. "He's crazy."

Kagome stared in awe at Sesshomaru. "Hey, he helped to bring my brother and me into this world, you know."

"Oh, yes. That twerp," Sesshomaru growled.

"You've met Kagome's family?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "What are they like?"

"Odd and unusual," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru replied together, only to cause Inuyasha to glare at Sesshomaru for imitating him.

"Hey! They're not that bad. Just get to know them," Kagome defending, looking at the two brothers. It didn't help. Sesshomaru just smiled and looked over at Inuyasha, waiting for a response or reply.

"Yeah, I've known them for how long? And I even know they're still odd and unusual," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "And you're their descendant."

Sesshomaru tensed at the last comment, still staring at Inuyasha, but a simple pat of Kagome's arm and a soft smile calmed him into looking down at her. They smiled softly at one another, then began a conversation on nothing at all. Others began to join in and the rest of the day went by quite quickly.

At about sunset, Rin and Mana entered the dining room, claiming to be looking for the newly mated pair. Mana was stopped in her tracks at the look of Inuyasha, while Rin blushed darkly when the attention went onto her so suddenly.

"Uh, we were looking for you," Rin mumbled to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, just wondering where you guys were," Mana said, still looking at Inuyasha. He noticed, finally, and glared at her while she continued to stare. "No sounds from the bedroom and no commotion in the dojo. As well, the staff was still walking around normally, so we knew you guys weren't _busy_."

Kagome tensed, goose bumps and a blush covering her body. She saw everyone cringe and she hid her face in her hands. The only one who seemed unfazed was Shippo, who didn't understand yet. Sesshomaru even looked away to stop his eyebrow from twitching. How public could his mother be?

"Plus, the water was still clean in the spring, so you two weren't doing it in there either," Mana continued and everyone exclaimed for her stop at that moment. She came too, her stare on Inuyasha subduing and she smiled softly at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Oh, sorry dears."

"Just go," Inuyasha bit back, and Mana looked over at him. "You're giving me the creeps..."

"Ah, everyone, this is my mother, Mana. Mother, these are Kagome's friends. Do you wish to name them off, dear?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the mumbling Kagome in his arms.

She did, quickly though, and Mana welcomed them. "Are you staying the night?" Mana asked.

"Oh, we didn't think of that," Sango confessed.

"Well, if we do, we will only need three rooms," Miroku said, slinking up to Sango. However, with a quickly snap of her wrist, Sango knocked Miroku right back to his original spot... And a bit farther.

"Four rooms will be arranged," Mana decided with a small chuckle. "How many nights?"

"Aren't they allowed to stay as long as they want?" Kagome asked, looking at both Sesshomaru and Mana. They nodded and Kagome cheered.

"Yes! There's so much to do here! Mr. Sesshomaru here is always doing deskwork and I never get some people my age to do things with. We have the dojo for training, horseback riding, a spring to dive and swim in, and so much more!"

"All you won't be doing without me nearby. Plus, you're with a child. You said so yourself," Sesshomaru told Kagome, who pouted. Even Sango bit back a bit.

"Although we do need to be careful, we can still do normal things," Sango commented.

"All is fine for **you**. My mate is with a half-demon child, where most do not make it to birth due to attacks on the mother. I must keep Kagome nearby, just for safety precautions. I hope you can understand," Sesshomaru explained to Sango and the rest of the group that looked worried.

"Ok, ok, we understand," Inuyasha said, finally breaking the silence. Everyone smiled softly.

"So, what's for dinner?" Shippo asked and everyone looked at Shippo. "Uh, hum?"

That made everyone laugh, a comfortable conversation beginning, the entire idea of dinner and the rooms being arranged lost until much later that night. The group then went to get ready for bed. Kagome suggested that Shippo sleep in their room, which caused the lord to whine to Kagome.

"Why must you insist the fox brat to sleep with us? I am your mate!" Sesshomaru growled lowly so that Inuyasha or Shippo couldn't hear.

"He slept with me the times we travelled, in my sleeping bag. Plus, you're not upset about that, you're upset that you won't get to do anything tonight," Kagome replied cockily. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, twirling her into him. He held her tight against him, breathing down on her heavily.

"I'm your mate. I have a right to your body when I please," Sesshomaru growled in a whisper. Kagome smiled and moved up, barely brush her lips against his.

"I would not like to explain the birds and bees to Shippo later tonight when he finds you on top of me, naked," Kagome whispered.

"Who said I wanted to be on top tonight?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. Kagome blushed lightly and rolled her eyes before kissing Sesshomaru. "One night, then he finds himself another room."

"That's fine with me. Just don't get into the routine of getting your own way. When children get scared, they would come into our room for comfort. Those days, you will also have give it up," Kagome told him, opening the door to exit. He followed, holding her waist. She turned to kiss him. "I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied with another kiss. "Let's get some supper, then get this night done and over with..."


	23. Chapter 23

**_AN:_ _Ok, ok, ok... I know it's been like years since the last chapter was up, but it's been so hectic. I got my first boyfriend (SQUEEEEEEEE) and high school got in the way. Plus, MAJOR writer's block and organizational stuff clouded my head with non-writing incentive. Still, I'm hoping I'm hopping back on the writer's wagon and keeping a little bit more regular (for all those that might care, I currently have a bet with my boyfriend: if I get another chapter done for this new SessKag story I've been (cough) working on recently, I win!!! And we all want to win, right?). _**

**_So, I'm planning on finishing this one off, working overtime on the sequals, and getting that new story up for those still loyal to the SessKag pairing. _**

**_Tata for now, and ENJOY!_**

Once everyone who changed into pyjamas was changed into pyjamas, dinner was served, and the group all looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome to eat the first bite. However, Kagome and Sesshomaru wanted to know from their guests if it was good first-hand. Eventually, Kagome gave in and took the first bite. And it wasn't a nibble, but a big bite right from her piece of salmon that would make any dog demon proud. It sure as hell made Sesshomaru.

She chewed and swallowed, smiling at Sesshomaru afterwards. "It's good, dear. We really do have the best cooks."

With that, her friends dug in, but they ate much more civilized, if possible. Sesshomaru watched with a twitching eyebrow, the urge to give them tips and suggestions growing with every rip and tear. When he finally was going to say something, Kagome patted his hand.

"You have to eat, too, dear," Kagome told him, indicating his plate with a nod of her head. He looked down. He hadn't taken one bite of his food, too preoccupied by everyone else's table manners. He smiled and picked his fork up, but everyone just stared, Kagome included. "Just dig in. We all are. It's great," Kagome whispered. "Don't be the odd one."

Sesshomaru looked at her, then at her friends. They were still staring, so Sesshomaru dropped his fork and picked his entire fish up only to sink his fangs in a tear a large piece off. Chewing, then swallowing, he smiled at Kagome.

"You're right. It's great," he said and everyone exhaled. They continued to eat, but Kagome and Sesshomaru finished first due to everyone constantly ordering more helpings of fish.

"I guess you guys like it," Kagome laughed as Sango ordered her fifth one after complaining she was stuffed.

"It's great," Inuyasha mumbled, his mouth full of his tenth helping of fish. "Never had fish this good, even when you made it, Kagome."

"I think that was a compliment," Miroku told her, decent enough to swallow first. "You're fish was great, but this is just irresistible."

"Yes, our cooks can often make food like that," Kagome smiled, turning to Sesshomaru. He held her hand in his, and was smiling back at her.

Shippo groaned next to Kagome and she patted his head affectionately. "I think you've had a little too much. We don't you getting sick tonight."

"Yeah, because I'll be sleeping with you, won't I?" Shippo responded cheerfully. Everyone froze and turned their eyes to Sesshomaru, except Kagome and Shippo, with fish in their mouths.

Sesshomaru smiled, ignoring the stares. "Yes, but behave. Or else," Sesshomaru told the fox child. He looked scared for a moment and Kagome kicked the lord under the table. Acting as if it hurt, Sesshomaru moaned on Kagome's behalf. He had learnt to act like her attacks hurt him so that she felt some control in the relationship, but they were near prickles on his skin compared to other wounds he had received in life.

Inuyasha burped loudly and everyone laughed but the red-faced half-demon. "Looks like Inuyasha just made some more room," Kagome laughed. Inuyasha sank lower in his chair. Kikyou was even laughing at him, which didn't make matters any better.

This just proved that people were getting more comfortable with one another. Sesshomaru was dealing with Kagome's friends, even with their rude behaviours at the table and their manners. He had Kagome, how worse could her friends be?

Very much worst when everyone but Kagome and Sesshomaru burped loudly, causing Kagome and Sesshomaru to go red for being the odd ones out. They all laughed afterwards, but Kagome was trying to force a burp out until bedtime.

At that time, everyone said goodnight in the hallway but Sesshomaru. He was going to lead each person to their rooms and wish them goodnight then. Kagome was to wait with Shippo in their room, along with get changed. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru before he left, whispering, "Hurry, I get cold without you in bed."

"I know," he whispered back, kissing her one last time before leading Inuyasha and her other friends to their separate rooms. Last was Sango, who had her room next to Kagome and Sesshomaru's. He said goodnight, then went to his room to find Kagome sitting up in bed, a book in hand as she pretended to read. He saw her look over the top of her book as he dressed and got ready for bed. The fox child was asleep on Kagome's lap, but Sesshomaru stayed quite so not to wake him into questions.

He then joined Kagome as she put her book to the side. She lifted Shippo up off her lap, awakening him instantly. The fox demon wasn't asleep at all.

"Kagome, why are you moving me?" Shippo asked and Kagome smiled.

"Because I was going to kiss Sesshomaru goodnight and didn't want you to fall off my lap," Kagome answered truthfully. That only caused Shippo to groan and stick his tongue out.

"How could you kiss him?" Shippo asked, not realizing that the lord was right near him.

"Why I should-"

Sesshomaru picked the little fox demon by his tail, dangling him mercilessly from the bed. Kagome just laughed as Shippo tried to free himself.

"Ok, Sesshomaru that's enough," Kagome said, patting his arm.

"I could just tie him to the top of the bed, couldn't I?" Sesshomaru teased, causing Shippo to panic and Kagome to laugh harder.

"As long as you don't harm him, I really don't care," Kagome laughed. Shippo started screaming at that, and Kagome told Sesshomaru to stop now. "People are trying to sleep, Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, I know," Sesshomaru said.

He could hear ever so slight footsteps walk across the hallway, the owner of those steps mumbling, "Now, where is her room?"

"I think your friend, the monk one, is trying to find demon slayer's room. Be expectant of a knock," Sesshomaru told Kagome, kissing her forehead before pulling the sheets up and over him and turning over. "When you're done pinpointing him the right, or wrong, direction, turn the light out and sleep. We're supposed to visit your family tomorrow."

Kagome chuckled and placed Shippo down. "You deal with him, ok Shippo? I need to talk to Sesshomaru privately."

Shippo smiled and stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru. "I saw that," Sesshomaru growled and Shippo yelped before running to the door when it was knocked on. As Shippo was preoccupied with that, Kagome leaned over Sesshomaru, her arm across his chest and her chest on his arm.

With her mouth millimetres from his ear, she whispered ever so quietly, "I guess you aren't getting some for a while. My mother won't let us even sleep in the same room and we're expected to stay for a few days. Hope you're at least comfortable with your hand." She chuckled softly, then traced his ear with her finger, then her tongue. "I love you, and goodnight."

"Damn, you're a tease," Sesshomaru mumbled, turning over to face Kagome. They kissed, then wished each other goodnight, again for Kagome, kissing again. Shippo jumped onto the bed, stopping any romantics and causing Sesshomaru to growl at the fox child. "If I find you, in the morning, anywhere near her bosom, below her waist, or anywhere else I find inappropriate, don't expect to wake in this room, let alone this country. Understand my rules and will you follow them?"

Shippo nodded quickly, mostly out of fright, and joined Kagome, curling up on her stomach. Kagome turned her head to Sesshomaru as he stretched across her to blow out the torch. "Is that good enough for you?" Kagome whispered in a tease.

"Yes, but it he moves up or down..." Sesshomaru dragged a finger across his throat before kissing Kagome again. "Goodnight."

Kagome wished him goodnight and turned away from Sesshomaru, allowing Shippo to curl up better. Kagome could also get comfortable this way. Sesshomaru, however, couldn't get comfortable. Firstly, he wasn't in the embrace of Kagome, but another was. Also, the moaning of male and female participants weren't helping. And they were from next door. Looked like someone was getting some, but Sesshomaru sure as hell wasn't. And he knew Kagome's family was very strict on their rules of marriage or separate rooms, so he also wasn't getting any tomorrow. He sighed for Kagome to hear and she chuckled as quiet as possible.

"I'll leave my window unlocked for you tomorrow," Kagome whispered. "Come in through there at midnight."

Sesshomaru smirked and glanced over at Kagome's back. She, in turn, also turned her head towards him. "Big pup," Kagome grumbled, turning her head back.

"My bitch..." He whispered and he smelt instant embarrassment.

"Yours only," she whispered back. "Now shut up and get at least a wink of sleep. Others are also trying to sleep."

He thought of informing her of their next-door-neighbours, as Kagome often puts it, but thought of informing her in the morning. She was right, though, that she needed sleep. Plus, once the two in the next room over calmed down, they would need sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning was, well, eventful. No one was awake until late in the day, including Kagome. However, as always, Sesshomaru stayed cuddled into her until he couldn't take the silence any more. But, not with leaving a little present for her to find when she awoke.

He went downstairs to see Inuyasha mumbling as he exited his room. Sesshomaru had roomed him downstairs, in the spare next to the kitchen and the smell of lunch must of aroused him from slumber. Plus, it looked like he did more than slept as Kikyou came up from behind him. Looked like everyone but Sesshomaru, who lived in the castle, got some that night.

Sesshomaru greeted Inuyasha and was replied with a grunt. Kikyou mumbled her good morning, then dragged Inuyasha back into the room with a fit of giggles. There were also a lot of moans and groans. Sesshomaru remembered those mornings. Mostly because Kagome was least active at those times...

Speaking of Kagome, he looked upstairs. No yells, swear words, or curses heard yet. Kagome still wasn't awake. Sesshomaru smiled as he went into the dining room, waiting for his guests. He just couldn't wait until Kagome awoke...

* * *

It took a while, but everyone but Kagome and the fox child were down by about three o'clock, according to the watch Kagome bought Sesshomaru from her time. He only used it when he remembered, and he just looked at his, then stuffed the stupid thing into his drawer, hoping not to awaken Kagome yet. He wanted to hear her scream from upstairs, not with him still in the room. He left quietly, then joined the guests downstairs.

"So, Kagome isn't awake yet..." Inuyasha mumbled, scratching his ear. "She always does sleep late, especially on a bed."

"Is that what we slept on? It was odd. Especially when we fell out of it last night..." Sango said, trailing on as she looked at Miroku. The monk smiled mischievously and Sango blushed.

"Yeah, Kikyou and I did too," Inuyasha told the group, which Kikyou slapped Inuyasha harshly across the arm. "What, it's the truth!"

"How _do_ you and Kagome sleep in that thing?" Miroku asked.

"We are just accustomed to it," Sesshomaru told them. "She tells me she grew up sleeping in one and I did as well. One just doesn't forget how to."

"Yeah, well, you guys sure as hell weren't sleeping _together_ last night," Inuyasha teased and Sesshomaru threw the salt shaker at Inuyasha's head, making contact. "What in the world was that for?"

"Inuyasha, just think of it like this. You and Kikyou have your own house. You guys do all the normal things inside, like sleep together, bathe together, and such. Then, suddenly, you have guests: Sango and I, Kagome and Sesshomaru, etcetera. And just imagine how it will feel if everyone but you sleeps together," Miroku told Inuyasha. The half-demon groaned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Damn, feel like the black sheep now?" Inuyasha asked, the concern turning into a tease.

"Why, I should just take my claw and dig it into where the sun don't shine!" Sesshomaru growled.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream filled the castle. Everyone froze, including Sesshomaru, for they recognized it as Kagome's, but the name that followed it brought a smile to Sesshomaru's lips.

"Looks like Kagome's up," Sesshomaru said and everyone looked at the amused expression of Sesshomaru.

"That's all you have to say? She just screamed!" Inuyasha yelled, out of his seat.

"Wait for a moment. If she isn't down in a few minutes, we should worry," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha, the smile plastered on the lord's face.

Inuyasha wavered, but sat down. However, the pounding the came from the steps as Kagome came down knocked him and his chair over.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, walking in with her hand over her neck. "How many times have I told you? **NO HICKIES!**"

"Good morning, dear," Sesshomaru replied cheerfully. "How did you sleep?"

"Sesshomaru! You think I'm letting the window open tonight? Think again. I'm locking it and my door tonight. Don't even think of getting some tonight or even tomorrow!" Kagome screamed, and the plastered smile came off with a wipe.

"Isn't that a little harsh, Kagome? The poor guy was tortured enough last night with everyone but him get some. Give him a break. How bad could it be?" Miroku said, defending the lord.

"You want to see?" Kagome asked in a yell. She removed her hand and everyone cringed. It was dark purple, four triangles at the edges of the oval darker than the rest. The skin around the purple was bruising a sickly green.

"Yikes, what did you do, hit her?" Sango asked.

"No, I seem to overdo it when I kiss her there. It looks fine when I leave, but it bruises deeply while I'm away. She seems to have very tender skin," Sesshomaru explained, raising out of his chair. "I just wanted to show you my love, dearest. Please, forgive me."

"You just want some..." Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms. "I've told you multiple times. No."

"Kagome, who wouldn't want some with a woman like yourself as his mate? Plus, I forgot, sorry," Sesshomaru told Kagome, placing his arm around her waist. "Please?"

"Kiss up," Kagome grumbled, but Sesshomaru knew that was her sign that she forgave him. "Please, just stop doing it. We have to see my mother. It looks like you hit me, Sango's right. What am I supposed to tell my mom? 'Oh, he just sucked too hard on my neck. Mom, it's just a hickie. No, it's not a bruise. No, it's just purple because he has no self-restraint.' That doesn't really sound too good."

Everyone but Sesshomaru and Kagome cringed, mumbling, "Too much information," or "Go elsewhere for this conversation."

"I'm sorry, dear. Let me kiss it better," Sesshomaru told her, leaning forward. This time, however, instead of mumbling it, the guests were now screaming their "Too much information!" and "Go elsewhere for this conversation!"

Kagome laughed and lead Sesshomaru out of the dining room. She allowed him to kiss it better as long as he didn't make it worst, and he trailed from the purple hickie to her ear, kissing the entire way.

"So, will you still leave the window open?" Sesshomaru whispered, into her ear before nibbling the earlobe. Kagome gasped then flushed.

"Oh course. But we have to be quiet or my mother will hear," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Mmm," was Sesshomaru's response as he traced her jaw with a claw. "And you'll make it up to me for last night?"

"I'll make it up to you like we had been away for years," Kagome told him as he trailed her jaw with his mouth. A clawed finger was placed on her lips.

"Let me finish kissing it better," Sesshomaru mumbled into her skin. She chuckled and allowed him to as he began leading her upstairs to their bedroom. "You also have to get dressed..."

"Yeah," Kagome said and fell onto their bed. "Now or later, dear?"

"Both," he smirked as he said it and envelope Kagome in him.

* * *

A while later, Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to their guests to find that they had already eaten. Their empty plates were signs and Kagome groaned in despair.

"Well, I got my breakfast," Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear, "so I don't know what you're groaning about."

Kagome flushed and hit Sesshomaru's arm, but he was chuckling away as he sat down. "What did we miss?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, we all made out here on the floor. You really should've seen it," Inuyasha said sarcastically, but Miroku looked around desperately.

"Wait, I went to the bathroom for a moment. Did I miss it? Hey, no fair!" Miroku whined and Kagome chuckled.

"He was being sarcastic," Kagome told Miroku, who only blushed in embarrassment. Everyone laughed and turned to the mated pair.

"So, what took you so long?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

"Uh, she need help to choose what to wear," Sesshomaru told Sango, but was looking over at Kagome. Kagome turned her head down shyly as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Yeah, couldn't choose between this outfit or my priestess one," Kagome said, going along with the story.

"Inuyasha says otherwise," Miroku piped up and Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Hey, I did not!"

"Yeah, he said something along the lines of a female sounding like Kagome moaning a name like Sesshomaru while there were a lot of smacking and-" Miroku's head was slammed into the table.

"Shut up! I said nothing of the sort!" Inuyasha growled. Everyone laughed because Inuyasha was blushing so much, his once snowy white ears were turning pink.

"Yes, well..." Was all Kagome could say. She looked over to Sesshomaru with a knowing smile, then turned to her friends. "Sesshomaru and I are going to visit my family. I know you guys are allowed to stay as long as you want, but we're worried. You might break something and who will be here to look after Miroku?"

"Well, Sesshomaru's mother is here, right?" Inuyasha asked. "And Rin and Jaken are out and about, so they could take care of the lecherous monk."

"I hate that toad," Miroku mumbled.

"You aren't alone on that opinion," Kagome told Miroku. "Sesshomaru, I haven't seen him for quite a while. Where did that little insect go?"

"I've sent him out to guard the ponds day and night. He shouldn't be bothering anyone for a while," Sesshomaru told her, his hand resting on Kagome's thigh. It began to move up, and Kagome tensed, but relaxed. That was until it reached its destination and Kagome gasped, colouring. Everyone looked at her to see her very tense and embarrassed, but Sesshomaru seemed very calm and cool about the situation. No one thought of looking under the table to see what was occurring, but luckily no one did. The sight would be disturbing to their eyes.

"So, anyways," Sango said, scratching her head, "are we allowed to stay or not?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine, as long as you stay away from our room and keep everything in tact," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, who would go in your room?" Inuyasha snapped, receiving a blushing-stare from Kagome. Out of the blue, Kagome slapped Sesshomaru's arm.

"What the hell are you doing? We have guests, and they're in the same room!" Kagome snapped in a whisper loud enough for Miroku to hear. The guests acted like they were having their own conversation while eavesdropping on the new lovebirds' conversation.

"Couldn't resist you, my little schoolgirl," Sesshomaru teased, snapping his fangs at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Keep it restricted for the bedroom, Sesshomaru. It's not normal for people to do stuff like that," Kagome told him, lowering her whisper so much that Miroku and Sango had to strain the listen.

"My father and Izayoi made love in front of me in the main hall. I remember because a few months later, I was told I was soon getting a baby brother," Sesshomaru informed Kagome.

"Well-Well, just stop, ok? It's disturbing for our guests," Kagome said and allowed Sesshomaru to move her face away to kiss her bruising neck. "Sesshomaru? What was I just telling you?"

"Let's give them a show," Sesshomaru whispered, nibbling on Kagome's ear. His hand, that had once been removed, was moving to its previous spot. Kagome brushed it away, but it kept sneaking up her thighs.

"Let's not," Kagome bit back, but didn't stop his kisses. They moved a bit lower, under her ear to sink a single fang into her neck. Kagome slightly yelped, causing curious stares, but Kagome waved them off.

"Upstairs or here, dear?" Sesshomaru asked, licking the sprouting blood droplets.

"What the hell do you think?" Kagome bit back. In almost a second, Kagome was in Sesshomaru's arms, the wind knocked right out of her. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, but Sesshomaru smiled.

"Be right back. It seems I caused a wound on Kagome's neck and needs to be dealt with. Please, make yourselves comfortable and ignore all sounds coming from the room second to the left on the third floor. As for you, my little schoolgirl," Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "get that green, sexy little outfit on and I'll be up with our favourite item," Sesshomaru told Kagome, pushing Kagome out of the dining room with pats to her bottom. He was following closely behind. There were girlish giggles and masculine, throaty growls from the front hall. Miroku strained from the closed door to hear sounds, but everyone else preoccupied themselves from the sounds with loud chatting. It was sad to say that the couple didn't even make it up to their room...

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**_EEP! Are you kidding me? It feels like forever since I last updated! I am so sorry to all of you for keeping you waiting for months on end. I must thank my boyfriend for keeping on my back (and never letting up, even when it made me angry), Kagz1nonly for inspiring _me _to write again with her story (you should totally read it. It's really good), and Mydarkeyes77 for the private message that was a total wake up call. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. _**

* * *

  
Eight Months Later...

Kagome rolled out of bed. It was early on a winter morning and the sun was still not up. Kagome had slept well, just something tugged at her to wake up. She went over to the window and drew back the curtains to show the full moon going down and the stars beginning to disappear.

The bed behind her creaked and two arms wrapped around her. "Everything all right?" Came the deep voice in her ear.

"Yeah, just woke up, that's all," Kagome told her mate.

"I thought maybe the baby was coming," Sesshomaru told her, his hand trailing over to her bulging midsection. "It's been kicking and beating all night. I was hoping for that damn thing to come out and meet its father and mother."

"I know, me too. I feel it everytime, you just feel it when you hold me," Kagome told Sesshomaru. "I think it's coming, though. Just some sort of instict."

"Just don't let Inuyasha know. He was just overjoyed when Sango gave birth, and it wasn't even his kid," Sesshomaru joked, nibbling softly on Kagome's ear.

"And yet the father fainted on the spot when the news came that it was another girl," Kagome laughed. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Would you mind if it was girl?"

"No, Kagome. A girl as beautiful as her mother and with my intelligence... That would be a blessing, not a curse," Sesshomaru told Kagome, kissing her lips softly. She smiled.

"And a son?"

"The stength and power, physically speaking, from his father, and all that in the mental from his mother. That would be a wonderful baby boy," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"And it'll be a half-demon, no matter the gender," Kagome whispered.

"Yes, a beautiful half-demon," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome groaned as a contraction came and Sesshomaru held her.

"We ought to get the day started," Kagome told Sesshomaru, turning from the window into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Yes," Sesshomaru whispered, but didn't let Kagome go. They stayed in one another's arms until the sun was fully up. Only then did Kagome pull away.

"Go, you have paperwork to do," Kagome told Sesshomaru nudging him with her hands. "Go."

"Now you're pushing me away," Sesshomaru whined playfully, but got a kiss for it. "Ok, I'll go."

"Get some pants on first, at least," Kagome told him as he began to leave. He was about to open the door when he remember the previous night. Kagome just chuckled as she saw his ears go pink with embarrassment.

"Nice save, dear," Sesshomaru told her, rushing to the closet. "And you have to get something on before you leave the room, as well."

"I have your shirt on," Kagome told him. "That's enough for me."

Sesshomaru blew a kiss before opening the door and leaving. Kagome sat on the bed, looking out into the orange and red sunrise. What was the saying she was told? "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor's warning." It looked like it was going to rain. Was that a good sign or bad omen?

Kagome got up and dressed in the shirt and pants her mother bought her. She exited the room and found the day starting in the castle. The guards were changing shift, teenager Rin kissing her boyfriend goodbye as he left for his shift. Inuyasha and Kikyou were awakening from downstairs, and Miroku and Sango just left their room to start their day. A gigglish Sango, however, sent them right back into that room to try and get back to the previous night. Kagome missed those days with Sesshomaru. They now only awoke to Kagome in contractions, not to awake to make love all over again. That only happened at night, occassionally. She had warned Sesshomaru they had to limit themselves, but she didn't mean for him to stop so much.

She walked down the hallway to be greeted by many of the staff warmly, then Mana as she went downstairs for breakfast. Inuyasha and Kikyou joined her, talking lightly of nothing in particular. Miroku and Sango joined shortly afterwards, then lastly her love, Sesshomaru. Dressed in his usual, he smiled and kissed Kagome before sitting down next to her.

"Anyone hear news from the fox demon?" Sesshomaru asked, grasping Kagome's hand in case of a contraction.

"No, Shippo's still out, gallavanting with female demons," Miroku said with a sigh. "Those were the days... Women... Women everywhere..."

That deserved a slap, but Sango was too high off the recent events in their bedrooms, she just leaned on Miroku with a dreamy smile and a "I love you, Miroki." Looked like someone had a bit too much sake the previous night...

As the meal was served, Sesshomaru kept his hand in Kagome's as she ate. He commented that he wasn't hungry, but just came for Kagome's company, causing her to smile. She ate her simple cereal that was requested, then walked with Sesshomaru around the gardens. The sky showed dark clouds moving in, signaling rain, but it still hadn't fallen.

"Sesshomaru, is it a good sign or bad omen if a baby is born on a rainy day?" Kagome asked, her hand in Sesshomaru's.

"I don't truthfully know. Why?" Sesshomaru asked, then looked up at the clouds. "I see. Who knows, you might not give birth today."

"Yes, but I might. I'm overdue anyways," Kagome told him. "A few more weeks and I'll need a C-section in my time, and I'd rather have this child born in its time. They already wanted to sever its ears during the ultrasound."

Sesshomaru laughed. "And then you had to restrain me from murdering that dector," Sesshomaru said, squeezing Kagome's hand.

"Doctor, dear," Kagome corrected and Sesshomaru shrugged with a "whatever."

They continued their walk in silence, going all the way around the castle for some excercise. They came across the dojo to see two guards jousting as Rin watched.

"Are you going to join in one day, Rin?" Kagome asked, sitting down next to the teenager.

"Oh, no. I'm going to be the domesticated wife of that guard," Rin told Kagome and the guard wavered, missing a block and hitting the ground, pinned.

"Uh, who said wife?" The guard asked, looking at Kagome and Rin. Rin put her hand up and the guard's eyes rolled back, fainting. Kagome laughed.

"I don't think he wants to marry. I think he just wants to mate," Kagome told Rin who looked worried.

"But you and Sesshomaru mated and married. I want to, too!" Rin whined, pounding her fists on her knees. Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru knelt behind her.

"Yes, but Kagome had to force me into it, remember?" Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin pouted.

"Fine, I'll just force him into it, too!" Rin said stubbornly. Kagome laughed and was helped up by Sesshomaru.

"Let's get back to the castle. Paperwork demands my attention," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Doesn't it always?" Kagome teased. "Could I sit and watch?"

"If you wish, sure," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

They made their way upstairs and into the study, from which Sesshomaru sat in his desk chair and Kagome laid on the couch, watching Sesshomaru do his writing. Suddenly, Sesshomaru exclaimed loudly. Kagome looked worried and sat up suddenly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

"The ball! I forgot entirely!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"The ball?" Kagome asked, then it came to her. The scroll she had read so long ago. "The mating ball?"

"Yeah! I was supposed to reply to say if I was going or not. It's in five months!" Sesshomaru yelled, cursing himself than anything else. He turned and looked at Kagome. "Will you be fit in five months?"

"Fit?" Kagome asked. Then again, it hit her. How did they mate? "I think, maybe."

"I'll try and help you heal faster if needed," Sesshomaru told Kagome, who blushed at the thoughts that came to mind. His touch and saliva had healing properties. Allow immature imaginations to flow...

"Ok, just stay here. I got to get a delievery bird to send our response," Sesshomaru told Kagome. With a brief kiss, if you could even call it that (more like a tease of lips as they jetted past hers), Sesshomaru left to deliver the news. Kagome, bored with just sitting and waiting, got up for a snack. Perhaps the kitchen staff were in and could make her some toast or something.

She went to the kitchen and asked for the toast. They smiled politely and told her to wait in the dining room and it would be in shortly. Kagome sat, once again, waiting. She went to raise and ask the staff what was taking so long when it hit her. Hard and fast.

Her scream of Sesshomaru's name came loud and Sesshomaru, just finished arranging the delivery bird, stopped all speech and movement. He was walking downstairs and had just come from the top floor to go down to the second when he heard it. Dashing from the stairs to leap over the banister down to the first floor, he found Kagome in the dining room, standing with a puddle on the chair and beneath her.

"What happen? Did you spill water or something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Worst," Kagome said, her hand gripping the chair and the edge of the table.

"You spilt sake?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"No, you dimwit! My water broke!" Kagome exclaimed, looking up at Sesshomaru angrily. It was quiet as Kagome let the news hit him.

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru confessed honestly.

"The baby you were so anxious to come is coming!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. "Now take me to your mother before I strangle you!"

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand as he called for Mana. As they got halfway up the steps, slowly mind you, Mana came in a hurry.

"Yes, what is it dear?" Mana asked urgently.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru panted, "she's going into labour!"

"She is?!" Mana exclaimed. "Ok, go downstairs. We have a room ready there."

"We were just down there," Kagome growled, eying Sesshomaru angrily. The lord laughed nevously.

"Ok, nevermind. If you can get up these stairs quickly, the room we have up here, ready, can do," Mana told Kagome and Sesshomaru, then darted out to get the healers. Perhaps they knew more on child birth than her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally got to the second floor, breathless and sweating, and Kagome wasn't pushing yet.

"I would kill you right this instant if I didn't need you to help me move around," Kagome hissed. Sesshomaru laughed nervously. Where the hell was everyone? They were there a moment ago, now they were gone. Inuyasha? Kikyou? Sango? Miroku? Where was everyone? Even his own mother left him with this hormone-ranging, baby-delivering, and Sesshomaru-killing woman!

Eventually Mana returned and took Kagome's other hand. "Come as fast as you can. We have the room set up. It's close by, so it won't take long. Just keep breathing," Mana told Kagome.

"What in the world do you think I'm doing?!" Kagome snapped. "And I'm going as fast as my god-given legs can let me go!"

"Ok, ok, calm down," Mana suggested.

"I am calm!" Kagome snapped. "As calm as a mated-to-Sesshomaru, in labour, and hungry woman could be!"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath because someone had to remain sane. His mother and mate were at one another throats and his heir was coming. Could life get any worst?

Yes, because everyone he needed before just arrived. The staff were standing by, just watching as the Lady of the Western Lands hobbled along the hallway, and all her friends asking if they could help in a nagging way. And who did the Lady of the Western Lands take her increasing anger out on? Everyone in the vacinity.

"What are you staring at? Leave me alone! Don't just ask if you can help, HELP!" Kagome exclaimed, then turned to Sesshomaru and Mana. "You're squeezing my hands too tightly. I'm not a stress ball here! I'm a woman going into labour and I want this stupid thing out of me!!! You're supposed to be **my** stress balls!!!"

Sesshomaru just continued to remain as quiet as possible, hoping not to anger Kagome even more. And, in the longest twenty minutes of his life, the trio finally reached the delivery room.

Sesshomaru was held back as Kagome and Mana went inside. "Sorry, no male personal are allowed inside the delivery room," she told Sesshomaru, who looked up at Kagome. The woman in labour turned around.

"Get your lily white ass in here, Sesshomaru. You are going to be with me when this child is born or you're never getting sex again!" Kagome exclaimed causing everyone to begin blushing, whether darkly or lightly.

"I can't!" Sesshomaru yelled to Kagome as they laid her down on a futon. "They won't let any male personal in."

"Oh, I'll make you female, Sesshomaru, if you don't get in here!" Kagome said, imagining something in her fist, then acting like she was twisting it. Sesshomaru cringed. He turned to the woman in front of him, forbidding him.

"You heard her, let me in. I want more children!" Sesshomaru told the woman.

"I can't, it's the rules," the woman told Sesshomaru strictly.

"I'm the child's father!" Sesshomaru yelled, trying to pursuay the woman into letting him in.

"No offence, but I don't care if you're Budda herself. No means no!" The woman said strictly. He looked up at Kagome to see her anger gone, still looking at Sesshomaru. Her hand reached out.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out and Sesshomaru reached his hand out. "Come, please!"

"I can't!" Sesshomaru called to her, seeing her depair. "I'll be right outside, dear. Right outside, listening for the child's cry. I'll be right outside!"

"But I want you in **here**," Kagome called, her eyes watering up. "Sesshomaru!!!"

The door closed on Sesshomaru and the lord growled at it like it was a person. This piece of wood denied him access to his mate and access to the delivery room where his heir was to be born. His mate wanted him there, so why couldn't he go?

"Sesshomaru just sit and wait. These things don't happen in a few minutes," Miroku told Sesshomaru, patting the empty seat some servants had brought out.

"No, I will stand here until they let me in," Sesshomaru bit back.

"Stubborn ass," Inuyasha mumbled and Kikyou hit his arm.

"Yes, I am stubborn, Inuyasha. But my mate wants me in there, and I want to be in there, yet those **idiots**deny me access. LET ME IN!" Sesshomaru yelled to the door and it opened up, surprisingly to show his mother. With a quick slap across the face, Mana walked past him to sit on the seat that was assigned, by Miroku, for Sesshomaru.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The child is a half-demon, right?" Mana asked.

"Obviously," Inuyasha answered.

"So, if that half-demon wants to live, and if its mother wants it to live, it will be delivered with no assistance from others. The other women should be out soon. Kagome is to give birth alone, and we listen for the cry of the child or the cry of Kagome. Sit and listen, Sesshomaru. That's all we can do," Mana told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the door, a worried look on his face. The cry of the baby or the cry of Kagome? And she was to give birth alone? Just from earlier this morning, his mate couldn't take a few minutes alone in his study! How was she to stand hours of labour alone? She'd go insane!

He took up the offer to sit down only to think of a plan. While on-lookers thought he was counting down to his baby's birth and readying himself for the delivery of his child, he was thinking of a plan to get in that room and to Kagome's side.

* * *

A few hours had passed. All women but Kagome were out of the room and there was still not a cry from a child or Kagome. Sesshomaru sat, his head in his heads when he saw it. The opportunity. His mother had finally taken her attention off Sesshomaru to talk to Miroku and Sango. Also, no one else was paying attention to him. All he needed to do was agree with them and their morals and thoughts, and they'd trust him into thinking he had submissed to their wants. But, the only one he did that for was Kagome, and he wasn't going to lose her or his child with some stupid religious beliefs. That child was a product of his and Kagome's love, so it had to be strong. It had something from both of them, and they both were strong. He didn't need a risky delivery to prove that to him or anyone else. All that matter was his own and Kagome's opinion of the child and that was fine by him. If they thought the child was weak because Sesshomaru loved Kagome, go ahead. They'd be wrong.

Sesshomaru leapt quickly and burst through the door to see Kagome on a futon, her legs up as she writhered in pain. There was a weak, bamboo door that covered Kagome's body from her chin downwards from on-lookers at the door.

However, Sesshomaru didn't care. He came right to Kagome's side and took the hand that began to reach for him.

"I'm right here, Kagome. Right her, right next to you. I'm right here," Sesshomaru told Kagome over and over again. Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she mouthed a thank you, then glared at something past Sesshomaru.

"You can't be here. Kagome must be alone during birth," Mana told Sesshomaru.

"I **will not** leave my mate **alone** when she gives **birth**," Sesshomaru boomed.

"But the birth must not be assisted with," Mana told Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru's glare back at her caught her breath in her throat.

"I won't help the birth. I'm going to be by my mate's side through this and show that's she and that child aren't the only ones who want a child to be born today," Sesshomaru hissed. "So **you** go outside and **you** go and wait for a cry. Because that cry, I swear, will be **my** child crying, not Kagome."

Mana was taken back, but, in the end, nodded to her son. "Good luck, Sesshomaru," Mana told Sesshomaru, kissing his forehead on the cresant. "And good luck Kagome," Mana told Kagome.

Mana then left, closing the door. Kagome cletched her eyes as she pushed, but relaxed and looked up at her mate's face.

"Sesshomaru, thank you," Kagome whispered.

"Hush, dear. Save your energy. You need to save that baby. You need to let our baby see daylight. You need to allow me to take your pain and just push," Sesshomaru told her, kissing her forehead.

"What is it, 'Kiss the One You Love on The Forehead' Day?" Kagome joked, then tensed as she pushed.

"Yes, I guess so," Sesshomaru whispered into her forehead. He held Kagome's cletched hand, allowing her to cletch it as much as possible.

"But I haven't kissed your forehead, Sesshomaru," Kagome laughed, and Sesshomaru raised.

"If it'll make you happy, go ahead," Sesshomaru joked and Kagome kissed his cresant moon. "What is it with women and the creasant moon?"

"It's beautiful. Do you think our child will have it too?" Kagome asked, then pushed. Sesshomaru waited until she relaxed a bit before answering.

"Last time you asked me something that I didn't know and I replied that I hoped so, I turned out that it could occur. So," Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's panting lips briefly, "I hope so."

"When I asked you about transforming," Kagome recalled and Sesshomaru smiled before nodding. "Oh, I really want this thing out of me!"

Kagome screamed and collapsed, Sesshomaru holding her one hand with both of his own. "Come on, dear. Push, push, push!"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled, arching in pain. "You try giving birth to a child with claws and fangs!"

Sesshomaru kneeled shocked for a moment, not realizing how much her human-made body was experiencing by giving birth to a non-human being.

"Ok, go when you're ready. Only when you're ready," Sesshomaru whispered, holding her hand tightly. "Come on, Kagome. You're so close. If you can feel its claws and fangs-"

"I feel its goddamn claws and fangs!" Kagome screamed, silencing Sesshomaru. He chuckled, causing Kagome to chuckle a bit too.

"As I was trying to say, if you can feel its claws and fangs, that means it's almost over. A few more pushes, dear. A few more pushes!" Sesshomaru told Kagome squeezing Kagome's hand every time he said "push."

Kagome pushed and relaxed. "It's so hard!" Kagome cried, her head rolling to the side. "It hurts so much!"

"Come on, come on!" Sesshomaru told her, edging her on. "A couple more pushes."

Kagome laughed, turning back to look at Sesshomaru. "Counting me down, are we?"

"Yes, come on!" Sesshomaru told her, taking her hand to his chest. "Come on, dear, together."

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and nodded confidentally. Pushing intensely, a loud, crisp cry broke the silence of the room. Sesshomaru held his breath and listened. Kagome face showed pure relief and the only sound was a child's cry.

Then, the women came in, cleaning up Kagome and the child. Sesshomaru helped to hold Kagome up while they got their child cleaned up for viewing.

"What gender? What gender?" Kagome asked urgently. Mana came over with a large smile.

"It's a baby boy," Mana answered, giving Kagome her child. The infant cried a lot, but he still looked so adorable. Sesshomaru, still holding Kagome up with his arm, looked over Kagome's shoulder to the newborn.

"He's adorable," Sesshomaru told Kagome in a whisper.

"Just like his father in his dog form," Kagome commented, knowing she was going to get a comment back. She just got a look, but they were just memorized by the baby boy.

After they had Kagome suitable for movement, Sesshomaru swept his mate, child in her arms, into his own arms. Kagome was startled by the action, and so was their child, but they calmed into relaxation and exited the delivery room. Everyone crowded around Sesshomaru to get a look at the boy, but Sesshomaru refused to showcase his child out in the public. After he settled Kagome into bed was when he would allow people to come to see his child. With his wording, he kept it open to the gender, which everyone kept asking about.


	25. Chapter 25

Tashiomaru was the infant's name, and began to speak at the age of six months. Kagome was utterly surprised that while bathing him, he squealed out, "MAMA!"

Sesshomaru was with them, bathing as well, and glare coldly at their son, then Kagome. She coloured under the intensity of his gaze.

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered, rinsing off their son.

"You have been spending too much time with our son. He should have spoken my name first," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"You refuse to allow him to call anything other than father. It's kind of complicated for an infant to say such a word at this age," Kagome told Sesshomaru, lifting Tashiomaru out of the spring with a towel. She was about to lift herself out, but two hands, lined with claws, pulled her back in. Her back was right against Sesshomaru's chest, and the sudden movement had taken the wind out of Kagome's lungs. The infant held his lower lip out as he gazed at his mother.

"Go find your grandmother," Sesshomaru ordered to the amber eyes blinking innocently at him. "She should be at the study."

"MAMA!" The infant squealed again, causing a giggle to start with Kagome. A stern tug at her hips, where Sesshomaru's hands were, stopped the foolish sound.

"Go, I need to teach your 'mama' a lesson. Go," Sesshomaru ordered and smelt Kagome's blush, slight fear, and excitement rise from her scent with an alarming rate. Tashiomaru stayed a while before Kagome's smiled.

"Go, dear. Leave your father and me alone for a few moments," Kagome told her son. With just a last glance over at his parents, Tashiomaru finally left, closing the spring door behind him.

Sesshomaru's contact with her back never left. "Never speak to me in that tone again," Sesshomaru growled.

"F off," Kagome bit back.

"F off... That's a new one," Sesshomaru's amusement couldn't be contained. "F off... you?"

"Sesshomaru, you would dar- Ah!" Kagome felt her hips being grinded into a special object behind her. "Ok, ok, I won't raise my voice to you again. Please, stop! Our son is still in the next room!"

A hiss was sent her way and Kagome bent her torso over a bit. "I will send the orders, not you," Sesshomaru growled. Kagome turned her head to smile. The red in his eyes couldn't disguise the lust that burnt in him. She turned back and rested her hands on a boulder nearby.

"Yes, my lord," Kagome whispered quietly.

"Good bitch!" Sesshomaru growled loudly, but the scream following it only overpowered it. Tashiomaru, who was recently joined by Mana, stood in his mother and father's bedroom when he heard the scream.

"MAMA!" The infant exclaimed worriedly.

"If there was such a scream, your mother is all right. Your father is with her, isn't he?"

"Mama?"

* * *

"Mother!" Kagome exclaimed as her own mother lifted Tashiomaru up and swung him around.

"Dear, he is absolutely adorable!" Kagome's mother exclaimed. Sota stood nearby, looking down at the infant who looked curiously at the two new faces.

"Well, yes, he is my son," Sesshomaru commented, bringing in the last of the baby bags. They still had clothing to bring in, and Sesshomaru sighed while Mrs. Higurashi squealed again.

"But he's just so cute. Even Kagome wasn't this adorable! And these ears! Just like Inuyasha's! Oh, can I tweak them, dear? Pretty please?" Mrs. Higurashi pleaded. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Sure, mom. He doesn't really mind," Kagome responded. Sesshomaru finally finished his trips with bags to the house and sat on the arm of the couch where Kagome sat. "Sesshomaru, are you all right?"

"Other than the fact that I had to do that _all by myself_, yes, I am," Sesshomaru told Kagome, the underlining sarcasm in his voice obviously heard.

"Papa! Papa!" Tashiomaru exclaimed, his little clawed hands reaching out for Sesshomaru. The lord smirked and raised to pick up his son. Swinging him only for a moment, he cuddled the little ball of giggles.

"Who's my son? Who's this little bundle of joy in my arms? Who's the outcome of my love for Kagome?" Sesshomaru cooed, shaking the clawed finger that Tashiomaru held in his grasp.

"Me! Me!" Tashiomaru exclaimed and bursted into a fit of giggles. Sesshomaru smirked and glanced over at Kagome who smiled lovingly at Sesshomaru and Tashiomaru.

"Who would think all that pushing could actually bring me such a lovely family?" Kagome asked quietly. Mrs. Higurashi smiled the same way.

"I think the same way everyday, my dear daughter. I think the same way about you and Sota everyday. Everyday he's at school, everyday you're over there, gallovanting around with demons, half-demons, and humans. Everyday," Mrs. Higurashi answered, her eyes tearing up. Kagome's began watering.

"Thanks, mom. It means a lot," Kagome said, swallowing a sob and looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for finding another. Seriously, I don't think Inuyasha would agree to the whole 'marriage-before-sex' idea. At least Sesshomaru agreed," Mrs. Higurashi joked, whistling as she left. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked mischieviously at one another. Mrs. Higurashi knew nothing about the little "sneak-ins" during Kagome and Sesshomaru's visits, before their marriage. And they hoped it to stay that way.

"Mom! The lovebirds are looking at one another oddly. I think they **did** have you-know-what before marriage!" Sota exclaimed. Kagome put her brother in a headlock, teasing him as he squirmed and her mate stood off to the side, their son still in hand.

Things were perfect, and neither Sesshomaru, nor Kagome minded one bit.

* * *

_**AN: I got the name from Inu no Taisho. I accidentally got the "i" in the wrong place, but it still fit. It's pronounced: Tash-e-oh-ma-ru. Hope it helps. **_

_**So, I've decided this is it. I don't know if I'm giving up writing Inuyasha FanFiction forever, but a temporary hiatus is in effect. I will continue writing something (whether it's stories or personal works of words, I don't know), but there is no guarentee if I will be back. I will try my hardest to put up and finish the sequel to Elevator Ride before I leave, however!**_

_**Love you all dearly and hope you guys are well! **_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
